One Lonely Night
by Hitome-Chan
Summary: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night.
1. Chapter 1

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: This is very much rated 'M' and I have no idea where it came from. It is also Ichigo/Toshiro as they are my favorite Bleach pairing. Be cautious reading, because it goes from fluff to lime to lemon and back to fluff so very delicately you'll hardly notice.

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night.

The moon was high, waning capriciously in the sky above; thin night clouds helped to paint the horizon a serene navy, small stars blinked happily, twinkling and gleaming brightly. Toshiro Hitsugaya watched the stars as he leaned against a streetlight pole, waiting. His arms were folded across his chest tightly, a thin vanilla colored button down was wrapped around his shoulders, intricate linear designs were raised all throughout the shirt, giving it a strange, expensive texture. He wore ironed black slacks that pleated in the front, and a pair of shining black loafers. He was scowling, but that wasn't unusual, Toshiro was always scowling.

A long black limousine rolled up to the corner, Toshiro watched his turquoise eyes blink back at him and ran a hand through his spiky, snow white hair. When the limousine came to a complete stop the last cab was in front of the young man of twenty-one years. The window rolled down slowly, that lazy motorized sound was the only thing that could be heard on the empty block.

The first thing Toshiro saw was a shock of orange hair, but he only blinked, he'd seen weirder. Then a pair of chocolate eyes that didn't belong in the part of town, a warm pair of eyes that looked like they'd held more compassion in an hour than Toshiro could ever feel in a lifetime. Again, he blinked.

Finally Toshiro pushed off the light pole. "Can I help you?" He said, leaning into the car. This kid was handsome, a strong jaw, maybe a year older than him. But he looked happy, of course there was that bit of pain behind his eyes that let Toshiro know why he was here. Someone had broken his heart.

"I hear you like to go out on dates with people," The young man in the car said, smiling lopsidedly. Toshiro rolled his eyes at that honest smile.

"Yeah, but I think you'll have to find someone else to take out tonight, kid." He said staring at the orange haired bleeding heart. He hated taking these kinds of clients. The guy's face fell and he looked with a bitter disbelief at Toshiro.

"Wha—I've got money, if that's the issue."

"I can see that," Toshiro said motioning to the limousine. "Only an idiot would bring this kind of car around here." But the biting remark didn't seem to deter the young man in the car.

"I—I'll pay whatever you want," He looked almost desperate and Toshiro growled lowly. "Please?" He _hated _these kinds of clients, but he sighed and pulled the door open. The guy smiled as Toshiro scooted into the plush cab and sat across from him. He held out a hand in a gesture of friendship, Toshiro took it. "My name's Ichigo." Said Ichigo.

"You a cop?" Toshiro asked, pulling his hand back. "Cause if you are then it's against—"

"I'm not a policemen, I'm—I'm a doctor, I run my dad's clinic." Ichigo said warmly, Toshiro stared out the window as the car started moving again. "I heard you were…well, that you were good, and that—"

"I'll do whatever you want for the price you offered," Toshiro cut him off. "But I gotta see the money up front." His arms were still folded across his chest, and he only stared out the window, not once meeting Ichigo's gaze.

"Oh, oh okay." Ichigo said, reaching underneath his feet and pulling up a briefcase. "Here," He handed it to Toshiro. "I think that should cover your usual price, and more." Turquoise eyes studied Ichigo. He was dressed smartly, wearing a suit that looked out of place on him. It fit perfectly, of course, but Ichigo looked like the kind of guy who preferred tee-shirts and blue jeans. He had a nice build, small to medium and was lightly muscled all throughout. Ichigo had an easy smile, but by the set of his brow it looked like he was very easily irritated. Toshiro guessed that he hardly acted on that anger though, _these _kinds of guys never did.

Toshiro flipped the briefcase open, inside were bills from $20 to fifty dollars, all in large, rubberband stacks. Toshiro grabbed a stack of fifties and thrummed through them, seeing no ink wash off on his hand, then he held a bill up to the light and it showed true.

"It's illegal for me to continue congress with you, if you are in fact a cop, and having acknowledged that you are violating my rights if you try at any point after this to arrest me." Toshiro said placing the bills back in the suitcase.

"I'm not a policeman." Ichigo said again, laughing a little. Toshiro cracked his knuckles and latched the briefcase closed, sitting it beside himself.

"Where do you want to do this then? Right here? You'll have to pull into an alley, or do you have a motel room?" He had a certain uncaring grace, one he thought would turn the clients away, but it just seemed to attract them more. But Toshiro refused to pretend to care, refused to spend the night.

"Oh, I got a room at the Hilton if that's okay." Ichigo said. "Unless you want to go somewhere else?" The Hilton? This guy was a high roller, most of the people who bartered business with him were old men, or lonely women, they'd go to a sleazy motel room do what had to be done, and be on their way.

"Tonight's about you," Toshiro supplied, watching the city go by. His city. The city that flowed through his veins and that he could never escape. It sprawled far out and was loathe to merge into any other metropolises. But Rukongai was a hard city for anyone to live in, he couldn't complain about the hand he was dealt. This is what he did, what he was forced to do when he was left with no other options.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"What about me?" Toshiro answered.

"What's your name, of course?" That easy smile might have been to die for, but Toshiro only leaned against the side of the cab.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked. Ichigo laughed, it reminded Toshiro absently of a rolling tide, strong and large, breaking only to swell again.

"That's not what I mean, I want to know your real name. My friend says he calls you Silver, but that's just 'cause the color your hair turns in the moon." Ichigo reached out and touched Toshiro's hair tentatively, Toshiro's hand grasped Ichigo's and pulled himself over to sit next to him.

"Why would you want to know that? You can call me whatever you want, like the name of the person who just broke up with you." He said matter-of-factly.

"How'd you know I broke up with someone?" Ichigo asked.

"No, someone broke up with you." Toshiro was a lot smaller than Ichigo, which didn't upset him completely, it was only a small nuisance, he'd always been small and looked young for his age. But most people got off to that sort of thing.

"Her name was Rukia," Ichigo said, stroking Toshiro's hair. "We were engaged to be married, but she decided at the last minute she wanted her long time best friend Renji." He sounded a bit bitter, but it wasn't a sweet story.

"Sorry to hear that, then I don't guess you want me to be Rukia?" That got another laugh from Ichigo.

"No, I want to know your real name."

"That's stupid." He replied quickly.

"You said I could have whatever I wanted for the price I paid." Ichigo answered just as fast. Toshiro sighed, leaning back into his seat.

"Toshiro." He said after a minute of silence, then he didn't volunteer anything else.

"A strong name." Ichigo smiled. The car stopped outside of a ritzy hotel and the door opened, Ichigo motioned for Toshiro to get out and he did, making sure to grab his briefcase as he did. Ichigo followed behind him, and told the man driving the limo something that Toshiro couldn't make out, then he put a hand on the young man's back and steered them inside.

Once inside Toshiro felt underdressed, his simple ensemble was meant to provide an alternative to the skimpy, almost nonexistent clothes his competition wore, he left something to the imagination, something to be desired. But here, it seemed like anything less than a three piece suit was out of dress.

"Kurosaki," Ichigo supplied at the desk, beautiful white marble decorate the entire hotel ornately, sculptures of cherubs and paintings of people were placed all throughout artistically.

"Here you go, Mr. Kurosaki, room 491, a spare key for your friend," The hostess slipped in another cardkey and Ichigo thanked her, taking Toshiro by the hand. He walked behind the tall orange haired man and wondered what kind of doctor he was, what kind of life he led, and why he would do a thing like this after being hurt by that Rukia woman. But it dawned on him how unprofessional that was.

They made it to an elevator and Ichigo was staring at him. "What?" He asked feeling awkward under that gaze.

"You're—handsome is all." Ichigo said. "I didn't expect you to be so good looking."

"It comes with the job," Toshiro said stonily. "believe me it's not handsome work." Suddenly Ichigo was pushing him against the walls of the elevator. Toshiro stiffened for a moment at the sudden embrace and then wrapped his arms around Ichigo comfortingly. Ichigo kissed his neck, and Toshiro moaned believably.

"Why do you do this?" Ichigo whispered in his ear.

"Because I want you," Toshiro said without a smile. "I need you, of course. That's why I got in this line of work." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You can drop that act, you don't have to try to please me with answers I want, Toshiro." Ichigo said, then he was attacking his neck again, tenderly placing hot kisses down the curve of the white haired young man's neck.

"Why does it matter?" Toshiro asked stubbornly. "You don't need all this information."

"Yeah, I do. I can't—you know—with someone I don't know." Ichigo admitted. This time Toshiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have some loans to pay, alright? My credit is shot and the bank won't give it to me, so I got it from some…unsavory people. But when I couldn't pay it back it was either this or they break my legs and throw me in a river."

Ichigo stopped his ministrations and looked at Toshiro's blank face, not a hint of any emotion could be found. "Is that enough to cover your loans?" He said, looking down at the briefcase.

"It'll pay half of what's left," Damn it, why was he telling him this? "Okay, I told you what you wanted to know, let's try to keep this strictly business."

"Whatever I want, remember?" Ichigo said, nudging the money with his foot. Toshiro growled lowly and crossed his arms over his chest. "What kind of loans did you have to pay?"

The elevator was quiet for a while. Toshiro was weighing the option of just leaving now and taking the bills that were owed to him for the time he'd already incurred with Ichigo versus how much he could make. "My father got ill," Toshiro said. "He was all I had and we were poor. His medical bills, plus the house bills, and the car payments were too much for me to keep up with. I had to find something to balance them."

Ichigo's concerned eyes made Toshiro uncomfortable, he tried to look away but Ichigo held his chin. "Go on,"

Toshiro glared. "He died. If that's what you want to know, not long after I got the money he passed away. Leaving me with all my debt. The house went into foreclosure and then they repossessed it, along with the car. This job pays the utilities and rent of my little apartment, plus the super lets me slide on my rent if I give him a handjob every now and then." Toshiro sneered. "There, my little sob story, happy?"

Just then the elevator dinged. They stepped out onto the four hundredth floor and Ichigo took his hand again, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you told me,"

"Who the fuck are you?" Toshiro's eyes gleaned with the bright lights of the hotel, but there was that lack of trust and disbelief there to highlight them without the fluorescence of the fancy inn.

"I told you, my name is Ichigo, I'm just looking for a little comfort." That damn smile again.

"How'd you hear about me?"

"A guy in the clinic," Toshiro's face whitened. "A doctor, not one of the patients, don't worry about it. He told me you're very clean, that you always use prophylactics, and that you were very efficient about how you conducted business."

"I am clean," Toshiro said. "I get blood work done every six weeks,"

"Oh I know, I pulled your records." Ichigo laughed. "As a man of medicine I wouldn't be conducting this kind of business without checking everything I can."

"So what, your questions are some sort of psychological examination?"

"Exactly. That and I think you're fascinating. Hiro, the man from my clinic, showed me a picture of you he took when you weren't looking and I have to admit I liked what I saw." Ichigo blushed a bit.

"Was this before or after Rukia stepped out on you?" Toshiro knew he hit a sore spot, but a part of him was glad that he might have pushed Ichigo back.

"After," Ichigo said. "We've been broken up for about five months now."

"What? Dating scene to tough for you?" Toshiro said coldly, but it was met with Ichigo warm mirth.

"I told you, when I saw your picture I wanted to get to know you a little better, and since you do this sort of thing it would function as both a meet and greet and your normal business dealing."

"There is nothing _normal _about this deal, I still think you're a cop for all the questions you ask." But they were at the door and Ichigo slid the cardkey into the electric keyhole. "You made an appointment to this hotel before you even came and got me, who does that?"

"I guess I do," Ichigo said pulling Toshiro into the room, and then he turned on the shorter man with a hungry glint in his eyes. Suddenly his lips were moving against Toshiro's, they had the strength and pressure of someone who made a habit of kissing, someone who had been engaged for a long while and knew what his partner liked. But there was also the desperation of someone who hadn't been kissed in a long time there as well.

"I don't do kisses—"

"You will for me," Ichigo insisted, and kissed him again. How could Toshiro argue with that? Especially when his mouth was being assaulted so fiercely, so passionately. They slunk over to bed, and Ichigo pushed Toshiro back on it, crawling over him. His strong fingers slowly unbuttoned the shirt Toshiro had been afforded by the man he owed the money to, Toshiro was only supposed to take richer clients, but with the neighborhood he'd been put in didn't have the kind of people he needed. "Do the men that take you to bed make it enjoyable for you?" Ichigo asked.

"It's my job to make it enjoyable for them," Toshiro forgot himself and moaned loudly when Ichigo's teeth found his nipple. Ichigo laughed around the nub between his teeth, he sucked once more before coming back up.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ichigo smirked. "I like to make sure my partner is enjoying themselves as much as I'm enjoying myself." He kissed Toshiro's other nipple. "Where do you like to be touched? How long has it been since you've had more than sex? Since you've made love?" But Ichigo shook his head before Toshiro could give him a short, snide answer. "Don't worry, I'll find all your favorite spots."

His hand crept down Toshiro's abdomen as Ichigo kissed his lips again. Toshiro bucked into the touch as Ichigo's hand cupped him through his slacks. Ichigo's other hand came around and unbuttoned them slowly, tantalizingly. His mouth worked down that ivory neck, stopping to nip at Toshiro's protruding collarbone gently then he made his way to the unbuttoned pants.

"Looks like your hair color's natural," He smirked, Toshiro was red.

"I get that a lot," He tried to sound like he meant it, but Ichigo smirked.

"I bet no one even notices," Then in one movement he shimmied the trousers off of Toshiro, along with the boxers that were slightly tented. Ichigo smirked at the length that lay against Toshiro's warming skin semi-erectly. Then he bent down and licked it, it jumped at the touch of his tongue and a string of saliva kept tongue and penis connected. He ingested the organ next, taking it directly to the hilt as it quickly came to life in his mouth, gagging him a bit.

Toshiro shuddered, he had more control than this. With a few quick breaths his imminent climax lessened, Ichigo rolled his tongue around the slit of Toshiro's head. Dipping it into small hole and tasting the precum. He vibrated his throat and pulled on Toshiro's oval shaped testicles.

Ichigo let up, pulling Toshiro out of his mouth and tugged the now very stiff dick twice. "You taste good,"

"Shit," Toshiro breathed heavily, sweat sticking to his forehead and rolling off of his naked body. "I thought you were straight."

"I never said that," Ichigo smiled, jerking Toshiro a bit faster. "A guy can't like both?" With one more squeeze he let Toshiro go, moving the same hand between the white haired young man's legs and parting the two muscled spheres that rested there. He ran a finger over the puckered hole that lay inside, causing the boy underneath him to gasp loudly. Ichigo brought his fingers to his mouth and slicked them down with spit, his other hand on Toshiro's hip adjusted the boy better so he was flat on his back, knees in the air.

"That's not necessary," Toshiro told him. "It takes too much time, most guys just…you know, stick it in." He paused. "After they put on a condom."

Ichigo patted his pocket. "Got one right here. Besides, if I don't do this your anal wall could tear, which would, I'm sure you know, result in a lot of pain." He slipped his spit drenched fingers between Toshiro's ass again, pushing a digit in. "I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't experienced such a thing already, you have to be more careful in this line of work. Deep breath." Toshiro took one involuntarily, Ichigo's voice was so damn commanding. He slipped another finger in.

"How do you know all of that?" Toshiro asked, finally realizing Ichigo was trying to distract him from the pain of being stretched. It did help a considerable amount, since most of the men he met were lusty and quick. He was hardly ever properly prepared for any kind of entrance, but he'd learned how to weather the pain better than most.

"I'm a doctor," Ichigo laughed, and Toshiro couldn't even recall the fingers probing him anymore. "Remember?" This was against everything he'd built around himself so far, he was enjoying this, there wasn't even anymore hurt, only the strange connection between himself and Ichigo. But he promised himself he'd never enjoy this; never enjoy the feel of being taken by so many unnamed people. But Ichigo wasn't unnamed, the crazy orange haired guy had made sure of that. He wanted Toshiro to remember him.

The suddenly all coherent thought left him and he nearly rose off the bed. "There it is," Ichigo said with a smile. "If I were examining you I'd say you were healthy as a horse, Toshiro." He added in the boy's ear, then he pressed that blinding button again.

"Oh, fuck!" Toshiro breathed, fisting the blankets underneath him as his eyes screwed shut. Ichigo pulled his fingers out till there was all but the first notch of his digit before shoving them back in unmercifully. Toshiro came. Thick white strands of human genetics spilling out over his abdomen and crotch, a shot even splashed against Ichigo's face.

"Wow," Ichigo smiled licking the semen off the side of his mouth, and then off of Toshiro. "I'm guessing you don't come off? You should, it relieves stress, releases antioxidants, you'd be happier."

"Shut the hell up," Toshiro looked mortified. Who the fuck was this guy to do something like this to him? Just because he paid for it, and anger boiled up inside him.

"I'm throwing off your whole dynamic, aren't I?" Ichigo was laughing again. "You're even cuter when you're angry." Then his kissed Toshiro again. "I wonder how many of your rules I'll break tonight?" Then he took off his suit jacket and Toshiro cursed. Ichigo hadn't even undressed yet. "Take off my shirt," Immediately Toshiro reached up and began unbuttoning, but Ichigo's hand grasped his and he shook his head, buttoning it back up. "Slowly, babe. You've got to learn how to appreciate this stuff."

Toshiro glared, but he remembered himself enough to check his facial expression. "Understood,"

"Hey, don't do that either, I want you to be yourself,"

"You're impossible." Toshiro huffed out.

"Why? 'Cause I want you to be slightly happy by what I'm about to do to you?" Ichigo shook his head. "Then I'm glad I'm impossible, otherwise this wouldn't work out." Then he touched Toshiro's hole again and the young man stiffened. "Now, take off my shirt—slowly."

Toshiro complied, taking his time with each button, and cursing himself when he noticed how well toned Ichigo's body was, reaching out to touch the defined muscle but pulling back before he could connect.

"Touch me." Ichigo commanded. "Don't stop, pull me close and kiss me." He did as he was told, and he shivered again when their lips touched. How much longer could he fight this? His resolve was wearing thin, and his lust was catching up with him. Ichigo felt like a sculpture with flesh pulled taut over it, the one thing that assured him that he was real was the warmth that radiated off of him. Ichigo kissed him again. "Now the pants."

Toshiro's hands grabbed onto Ichigo's trousers, fumbling with the belt before yanking it out of the straps. The he unbuttoned the pants, helping Ichigo out of them quickly. Toshiro gave in and sighed audibly as he grasped Ichigo's flaccid length. "Fuck." He said squeezing it with unchecked approval. Flaccid it was the size of his palm, uncut and thick. A plume of red-orange hair bushed out at the triangular shape of his crotch, tapering into the thin strip of a happy trail. Then he smiled to himself and shook his head. Humor finally besting his normal façade, Ichigo wasn't a normal client; he'd confirmed that the minute he begged Toshiro to get into his limo, there was no use trying to pretend like this was going by the book.

"Now's probably not the best time to be laughing," Ichigo said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice and Toshiro laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, you've just got one of the biggest dicks I've ever seen," Toshiro said, not able to catch his breath. "I've been trying and trying to tell myself you had to have some kind of fault, thought maybe you were so good at giving head and at fingering people 'cause you had a shortcoming, and look at this shit." He tugged on it and it swelled a bit.

Ichigo laughed right along with him. "Took you long enough to smile," Ichigo said leaning down and kissing the boy again. "Thanks for the compliment, I never thought it was that big."

"It's not even hard yet, you're going to fucking murder me." Toshiro shook his head, laughter still touching his words.

"Relax, I'm a doctor," Ichigo said, kissing him again.

"I keep forgetting," Toshiro wasn't laughing anymore, but he was still smiling. "Why are you so perfect?"

"Perfect?" Ichigo scoffed.

"I don't know what else to call you. Rukia was a bitch for leaving someone like you." Toshiro stared up at Ichigo, he didn't enjoy liking that gaze, but he liked it nonetheless there was no way he could help liking that stare.

"I'm not perfect, believe me. My hours keep me gone a lot, and I'm forgetful, and Rukia just had enough. But it probably couldn't help that she was cheating on me with Renji from day one."

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "And you stayed with her?"

"I loved her, I love her still." Ichigo said truthfully. "But she's happier this way."

"Shut the fuck up." Mirth left Toshiro like water flooding out of a dam. "Goddammit! I would have fucking killed for someone like you when I was out there in the world. When I had the option of dating, and I've only known you for an hour and a half."

Ichigo silenced Toshiro with a kiss, this one was sweeter than all the others and Toshiro found himself wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck. The orange haired young man pulled back and reached across the bed for his shirt, he pulled a condom from front pocket and tore into it, quickly rolling it over his now engorged length. He held a hand at the junction between his member and his crotch and laid between Toshiro's legs, pushing himself in slowly.

Toshiro's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his teeth clenched, every muscle in his body locked as Ichigo split him in two. He would've screamed but his voice was trapped somewhere in his throat and he couldn't find it. Ichigo put his forehead against Toshiro's shoulder.

"You're doing so good," He said encouragingly. "it's like you're trying to suck me." Toshiro's legs wrapped around Ichigo waist, pushing him in further, almost down to the fist Ichigo had around himself. "Just a little more." Toshiro couldn't move, he had become a vice wrapped Ichigo, who didn't seem to mind.

Then he was completely sheathed. They both moaned in utter pleasure as Toshiro melted, limb falling by his side. Ichigo gave him a minute before he pulled out and plunged back in, taking Toshiro's mouth in his own and swallowing the groans and whimpers.

It lasted too long, a part of Toshiro thought, the professional part of him that was trying to remind him that this was business, not pleasure. But then he came again and those thoughts melted just as he had before. For a while his brain stopped working, he like he could only remember a few phrases: '_Faster_' '_Please!_' '_Oh, God!_' and '_Ichigo!_' and embarrassment left him as he begged for it, longing to take every inch of pleasure Ichigo was willing to give.

They lost themselves in the deep folds of those sheets, now stained with sweat and semen. Ichigo was as sweet as he had been the entire night, caring and gentle in the most passionate and pounding way. Toshiro's muscles ached, and he knew he would be useless for work the next day, but that was an abuse he'd have to suffer when this was all said and done.

"I can't—I can't—" He cried, and for the third time he climaxed, now riding Ichigo's hips, his bouncing manhood erotically on display for the orange haired man to occasionally stroke. Toshiro leaned forward and kissed Ichigo deeply as Ichigo held onto his sides, making him ride his climax out on the orange haired man's rock hardness.

By the end of it Toshiro was babbling nonsense, but Ichigo heard each nuance as a plea to go on, he traced his tong over Toshiro's back, tasting the sticky sweat that had settled there, and he inhaled his scent deeply. "Toshiro," He said gutturally in the receiving man's ear, the last bit of spunk that Toshiro could muster spilt then hearing his name said that affectionately, and in that moment of zenith Ichigo followed him over the edge. Driving deeper into him and depositing a heavy load of fruition.

Ichigo slumped forward against Toshiro. Kissing his shoulder blade and holding him tight. He fell to the side of the bed and did not relinquish that hold, and perhaps the afterglow was just as good as the sex.

Finally Toshiro reached behind him and pulled Ichigo out of him, with a little difficulty. He winched at the feeling of Ichigo's deposit running down his legs as the condom slipped off the moment he was uncorked. Toshiro turned to face Ichigo and against his better judgment settled into his open arms.

"You were everything I thought you'd be," Ichigo said, kissing him gently. Toshiro blushed absently and laid his head against Ichigo's chest, opting not to ruin the moment by blubbering about how he had never felt so cared and tended to. Ichigo kissed the top of his forehead and rubbed his back soothingly. Ten minutes of sleepy silence passed before the white haired young man forced his eyes open.

"That was great," He said getting out of bed and pulling his underwear on.

"Then stay the night," Ichigo called out from the bed.

"The night's up," Toshiro said looking into the window, true enough the sun was peaking over the horizon experimentally. "Thanks for a good night, Ichigo." He said after his shirt was over his head and his pants were buttoned, then he pulled on his shoes, grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. Ichigo stared after him, sitting up and pulling his pants up to him, and grabbing a cigarette from the pack in his back pocket, then a lighter. He sat back in bed, the only light source was the small bit of invading sun and the cherry of his smokable.

Night came like it always did. Toshiro leaned against his pole with his arms across his chest and a scowl on his face. But that wasn't surprising, Toshiro always scowled. He paid the money to his—well, his pimp and was sent back onto the street with a pat on his still sore behind. Tonight he was only offering blowjobs.

A car pulled up to the curb, an all black expensive looking Jaguar with chrome trim, and matching rims. Toshiro's heart stopped for a moment when he saw who was driving the car. The window rolled down. "Get in," He sighed, but got into the car.

"Didn't I tell you not to drive these kinds of things through here?" He asked, eying Ichigo suspiciously. Ichigo had a bruised lip, and a pretty bad cut over his left eye. His right arm was in a sling and he was wincing just sitting there. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I bartered with your guy," Ichigo said with a smile.

"You—what!"

"Yeah, I paid your debt, but when I tried to give him the money he had two of his goons try to break my legs. They'll have to breathe through a tube for a while. But then he got the drop on me, I told him I wasn't a cop, and that I just wanted to pay the debt of a friend off." Ichigo pulled forward, leaving the less than savory neighborhood behind them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ichigo?" Toshiro said, something stung his eyes. Tears? He wiped them away before they fell and threw himself against his seat.

"Which brings me to my next point, you're homeless if I can recall."

"I'm not homeless, I've got an apartment—" But when they pulled into the next street Toshiro's eyes were met with sirens and wails of firetrucks and ambulances.

"It burnt down earlier today," Ichigo said. "I was sitting in my office when I heard about it on the news, something about a faulty hotplate." Toshiro could only blink at the scene in front of him in disgusted astonishment.

"Fuck!" He yelled, hitting the dash with all his might. It dented.

"I thought you knew," Ichigo said quietly.

"No! I didn't! It must have happened after I left to go out," Toshiro said, tears streaming out of his eyes. "Everything I owned was in there! Everything that was ever important to me! Pictures of—my family. My mom and dad before they died." He was crying now, and the feeling of shame and hurt toiled around in his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, touching his cheek. "You're going to come live with me, though. I'll contact all the photography plants in town and see if they kept any records of your family's pictures, I have loads of extra room."

Toshiro turned his emotion on Ichigo suddenly. "Who the fuck are you! You just think it's okay to go around saving people all the time? I didn't ask for your fucking charity!" He screamed.

"It's not charity," Ichigo said with a smile. "You'll have to repay me as per our previous guidelines, and pick up after yourself at the house, and sleep in my bed whenever I ask you to." Tears were rampant down Toshiro's face, he didn't say anything and the sound of the sirens was almost like a mantra after they sat there for so long.

"Thank you," Toshiro whispered after a good five minutes of silence.

"I told you, when I saw your picture I liked what I saw, but that was a little lie. In truth I was smitten, and I had to get to know you. I hate that it had to be like this, but I'm glad you're as good a person as I thought you'd be." Then he reached across the seat and kiss Toshiro, when Ichigo pulled back Toshiro was scowling, but Ichigo only laughed, because it wasn't unusual, Toshiro was always scowling.s


	2. Chapter 2

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Firstly, thanks to my few reviewers (SillyWQ, Shiro The Ice Dragon, BreathexFreely, Narubby23, zx14ninja, and my lovely anon reviewer) you guys are obviously made of awesome because you review. Anyway, this was really meant to be a oneshot, but I'm horrible at oneshots so I wrote another one, which tumbles into _another _one of these damn things. I don't write incredibly long fictions if this is your first time reading me, in length or number of chapters so this will be over fairly quick in the scheme of things, but I won't have access to the internet for a while. Sorry in advance. Um, I really have to apologize for all the grammatical errors from the last chapter. Not that I'm the best at catching my mistakes, but it annoyed me slightly that I didn't get the really obvious ones. I wish FF had a function where I could just switch out a published document for an edited one. This was going to be a oneshot, and then I got hit by the bug. If it isn't as good as the first one I'm sorry. Thanks for all the reads and reviews.

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

* * *

Ichigo was staring. He couldn't help himself. Toshiro Hitsugaya was lying on his bed in only a pair of Ichigo boxer shorts. The damn things were much too big for the slight and younger man. He wouldn't have been leaving if it weren't for his pager, someone had gotten into a car crash and they were short staffed at the clinic. He wrote out a note for Toshiro and laid it on his night side dresser, it read:

_Toshiro, had an emergency at the clinic, be home later tonight if you wake up before I make it back._

And then he was on his way out the door, he hoped he made it back, he had told Toshiro that tomorrow was his day off and he didn't want it to be a lie. As the lock clicked into place Toshiro raised his head, he looked around only to find that Ichigo was gone. He placed his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. He'd become a light sleeper ever since he'd taken the life of a street walker. No, that was painting it too blandly. He was a prostitute. Plain and simple, people paid him for sex. There was no escorting, no long lived company; just mindless, clumsy, uncomfortable and sometimes very scary sex.

He sat up, with his knees drawn to his chest. Ichigo had a nice place, six bedrooms seemed a bit excessive for just one guy, two bathrooms, a rather large, and very stocked kitchen, and more entertainment than Toshiro could have shook a stick at. But it was all suffocating with no one to share it with, Ichigo had informed him some two nights ago when Toshiro pointed out all the lavish things he possessed.

Toshiro had been here for a few weeks, three to be exact. Ichigo had continued to try and convince him he could stay as long as he wanted, and that Ichigo was more than happy to have someone to watch the house for him, but that didn't mean Toshiro was completely comfortable with the arrangement. He was still a prostitute. He slept with Ichigo for a place to live and for food to eat, and sometime Ichigo would give him money to spend (he was _sure _he would get more money if he asked for it) but it wasn't how Toshiro had pictured his life.

He had been going to an Art school before his father's illness. He was going to be a silver screen actor, action movies, dramas, love stories. All of it. His teachers had praised him, and damn it his clients all felt like they were the best lovers in the world. Except Ichigo, he never acted for Ichigo, that man made sex an art in and of itself. Which might have been a selfish reason for Toshiro to stay, even more selfish than residing in Ichigo's house. He loved being cared for, even if he wouldn't outright admit it. But Ichigo had a way with his hands and his actions that melted away his icy exterior.

He smiled when Ichigo joked, and laughed when the irritable young doctor was upset. Toshiro had been right about Ichigo's temper, it was like a comfortable fire, fun to watch, and even more to stoke. The thing was, with all the fun Toshiro had, and all the freedoms Ichigo afforded he still felt like it would all end abruptly. Poof. Just like that.

His attention was caught by the rustling of a piece of paper on the nightstand. He read the note and smiled at Ichigo's messy, doctoral handwriting, almost indistinguishable from chicken scratch. He set it to the side and decided that the thing to get him back to sleep was a nice hot shower, and then a cold glass of water and he would be right out.

* * *

"Sedate him!" Ichigo was yelling, his hands were covered in blood.

"Sir, he's allergic to the anesthesia and our shipment of benzodiazepine hasn't come in yet!" One of his nurses said, holding the victims hand, his injuries were more serious than they had thought. Much more serious.

"Shit! He's bleeding out." Ichigo shouted. "Stay with me!" He was doing his best, they should have caught the problem sooner, before his intestines had ruptured.

"We're losing him," One of the attending said, beginning CPR frantically.

"Blood pressure's at 102, ninety-nine, eighty—sir…he's gone." The nurse said. Ichigo cursed again, loudly. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated, looking down at the kid on the gurney. He was barely a man, not even fucking old enough to shave. Hit by a drunk driver. If only Ichigo would have gotten there earlier—he cursed again.

"Fuck!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the wall. He ran a hand down his face, and sighed. "Call it. Time of death?"

"Two o'seven." The head nurse said, writing it down on her clipboard along with the kid's other information. Ichigo gave the boy one last look, hurt welling up in his chest, then he turned and walked out of the room. Ichigo found himself in the cafeteria, a cup of coffee growing cold in his hands. This clinic, his dad's clinic, now his, had never really been meant to take on patients like his last one. But the hospitals were crowded in this age of violence and stupidity, and so he saw more and more death. With Rukia around he'd always had a rock of hope for the world to hold onto, to keep him tethered to goodness and compassion. But Rukia was gone, his Rukia was long since gone. Their love was as dead as the kid who was probably now being prepped in the morgue. With that morbid thought Ichigo took a long chug of his coffee.

"How's the brew?" A voice called to him, he looked up into the concerned eyes of his retired father.

"Fucking swill," Ichigo said, taking another healthy drink. "But it's strong."

"I heard about what happened back in the operating room, Ichigo." Isshin said, taking a set next to him.

"I could have saved him, dad." Ichigo said, staring into his cup. His face was choppily reflected back at him on the moving surface of the black liquid. He looked tired.

"From what I hear the kid was bleeding for a long time before you made it in, it was a gamble, and a hard one." His father said, putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo sighed into the side hug, thankful for the comfort. As true as the statement was it didn't mean it made Ichigo feel any better.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Ichigo said, finishing off his coffee. There was silence between them for a few minutes, the only sound was the very minimal chatter of the cafeteria. Then Isshin spoke.

"Rukia's back from her honeymoon," He said quietly. "She stopped by the house earlier today ot know if I'd seen you. She said you weren't at home."

"I was probably here," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I called to tell you, but they said you weren't scheduled, and that no one called you in."

Ichigo sighed, "Dad, I did something I'm not particularly proud of."

"What was it, son?" He said, Ichigo noted the gray just barely touching the sides of Isshin's brown hair, and the very minute crow's feet sketching themselves against his temple. People told Ichigo he looked like his father, and he hoped he did, his father was handsome. But Isshin always told Ichigo how much he resembled his late mother. But she had been beautiful. The thought of his mother made him feel even guiltier.

"I'm sleeping with a prostitute," He said, almost calmly, it didn't bother him, but he knew it was wrong. "He's—he's actually living with me. I picked him up."

"Ichigo," Isshin said, his eyebrows knitted together. Here it came. "I can't tell you how to live your life, I just hope you're being…careful?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded. "I mean, he doesn't—doesn't do it anymore, and I really like him."

"And he's not infected is he?" Isshin said, his parental and doctoral instincts barely being subdued by his stand to let Ichigo live his own life, make his own mistakes. But this was a lot to take in at once, and he just wanted Ichigo safe and happy.

"No, he's not. He's very good about getting blood work done, and I examined him myself about a week ago." Ichigo recalled, he smiled at the new memory. Toshiro hadn't been happy about the way Ichigo checked him. After all the initial poking and prodding, the tongue depressing, eye dilating, he finally made it to "turn your head and cough".

Toshiro was already irritated enough with the whole thing, claiming that he was perfectly healthy, but Ichigo insisted considering he could give him free examinations. The white haired young man had been surprised when Ichigo's tongue ghosted over his flaccid penis. Ichigo nearly got a black eye.

"Don't do stuff like this here!" Toshiro had protested.

"But I've always wanted to do it at the office," Ichigo had whispered as he stood and took Toshiro's mouth in his own. "Please?" Which always seemed to be the magic word with Toshiro, because soon they were albeit not quite as quiet as it should have been, quietly and discreetly fucking on the tabletop, trying their damndest not to make too much racket with the wax paper underneath them.

Ichigo was brought back to the present when his dad asked, "Can I meet him?"

"…tonight?" Ichigo questioned. "He was sleeping when I left."

"I—I'll just have a look. Ichigo, I'm worried about you. You haven't been the same since—" _Rukia_. "I just think you're coping with this all wrong." Isshin was surprised when Ichigo smiled.

"I know," He chuckled. "but what else can I do? And I'm afraid that I really am starting to like Toshiro, which could be very problematic because he's just barely tolerating me."

"He sounds smart to me then," Isshin smiled.

"You can meet him sometime tomorrow, alright pop?" Ichigo smiled, standing up. "I need to get back home."

"Hey, Ichigo." Isshin looked over his shoulder at his only son.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Don't forget to treat him right? Okay? Don't forget he's human." Isshin looked thoughtful for a moment, then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dad—I'd never—"

"I know you son, you have to talk to him too. He'll just think you're using him for sex—then again he was a hooker." Isshin shrugged. "Just…if you like as much as you say you do, talk to him about what he wants, not just what you want."

Ichigo thought about that for a second, his eyes darting back and forth. Then he nodded. "Alright dad, stop by tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do, son." Isshin offered him a smile, and returned it. Both of their smiles were mirrors, reflecting back the Kurosaki male determination to strive, to survive. "Drive safely."

"You too, old man." Ichigo threw over his shoulder before leaving, his sighed and pinched at his eyes tiredly before climbing into his car and making the drive back home.

* * *

Ichigo crawled directly into bed after stripping down to his brief, he was cold, nearly shivering from the icy breezes of the beginning of Winter. To his surprise Toshiro smelled like he'd just gotten out of, his hair was still moist against Ichigo's face.

"You're freezing," The supposedly sleeping man, Ichigo leaned into his blessed warmth, wrapping his arms around him.

"Sorry, it feels like it'll be snowing soon." At that Toshiro smiled.

"Good. I love the snow." He said, happily providing Ichigo heat.

"Why's that?" Ichigo asked, his father's voice in his ear. He sat up. "Toshiro, I don't really ask you about yourself, do I? Not since that first night."

Toshiro shrugged. "It never really occurred to me." Ichigo was laying on top of him, and Toshiro let his head hit the pillow, he brought his hand up to the orange haired man's cheek. "It doesn't matter to me," He kissed Ichigo sweetly, then he kissed Ichigo's eyelids. "Don't worry about it."

Ichigo laid himself completely over Toshiro then, his arms still holding onto the young man who's hair was silver in the moonlight. He brought his mouth down and softly nipped on Toshiro's bottom lip, he sucked it, and kissed it, and then let go. "It matters to me,"

Toshiro let Ichigo assault him, enjoying the attention. "Why?"

"Because I like you," Ichigo whispered between caresses of his lips, light, feathers kisses. "'Cause you're interesting, and you're beautiful, and really a nice guy when you're not trying to be all defensive." Ichigo punctuated between kisses.

Toshiro stopped. "What's so interesting about me? Nothing."

"There's ton of stuff interesting about you," Ichigo smirked, sitting up. "You have white hair!"

"…your hair is orange." Toshiro said. "I'd say it was dyed that way, but I've seen you naked."

"My mom had orange hair," Ichigo shrugged.

"My father had white hair, and my mother was blonde, it was inevitable." Toshiro agreed. "But that's aesthetic. I don't want to be aesthetically interesting." He shook his head.

"Alright, then tell me stuff about you, stuff people don't know." Ichigo supplied.

Toshiro blew bangs out of his eyes, enjoying the tepid feel of Ichigo's otherwise blazing skin. "That's dumb,"

"Where have I heard that before?" Ichigo smiled, pulling himself off of Toshiro, but not before sneaking in one last peck of the lips. "So let's talk." Toshiro crossed his legs and looked puzzled, and if he wasn't smiling, he appeared to be what? Scowling. It wasn't his fault, it was just the default expression of his face.

"What's with the sudden interest? What happened at the hospital?" Toshiro asked suspiciously.

"I lost a patient." Ichigo said, his voice almost shook. Toshiro's face took on a sympathetic quality suddenly. "He was just a kid, younger than you even. Got hit by a car, drunk driver."

"Shit." Toshiro breathed. "Ichigo—I'm—I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as that kid's family," Ichigo said, shaking his head. Each patient he had he tried his hardest to make it known to them that he was there for them, to provide with someone, something to look up to. But that kid had been choking on blood the moment he got there, and the minute they had suctioned the blood away his other internal bleeding began. Ichigo sighed, pushing it out of his mind. "But after that I was talking to my dad—he wants to meet you."

"You…told your dad about me?" Toshiro said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Ichigo, I thought maybe you were just keeping me around for the sex. You know, to have a warm body underneath you? And I'm fine with that if it's the case, it's nice to have someone to sleep with, and to sleep beside." Toshiro met Ichigo's gaze with a small smile, his eyebrows pulled together. He looked like an angel, bathed in the open windowed moonlight of Ichigo's spacious bedroom, laying there naked but for the large boxer shorts barely holding on to his hips.

"No! Toshiro that's not it at all," Ichigo said.

"Then explain it to me, Ichigo. You told me your friend showed you a picture of me, but then you were surprised at how handsome I was, that doesn't measure up." Toshiro said, the anomaly sticking out in his mind like a flaming banner.

Ichigo opened his mouth. "Truthfully, I couldn't make anything out from the "picture" Hiro showed me. It was blurry, and dark, but I could see one thing." Ichigo reached out and rested a hand on Toshiro's cheek. "I could see your eyes, just staring blankly at the camera, like you had no idea where you were."

Toshiro thought for a minute. Hiro…he never asked his clients their names, but something clicked in his mind. A middle aged man, he'd been rather rich and threw his extravagance around to impress Toshiro, who met it with the same cold apathy he met all his clients with. But the man insisted Toshiro drink this, taste that, like they were on a real date. Then his memory got fuzzy, and he could only remember the motions of the sex they had, but he woke up the next morning with crumpled bills in his hand, two hundred and fifty, the price of going all the way. Could that have been where the picture came from? Toshiro tuned back into Ichigo.

"I…the minute I saw your helpless expression I had to find you, and I had to comfort you. When I did find you I thought, '_Damn, he doesn't need comforting at all_,' But I talked to you, and I could see the hurt in your eyes, and how much you hated it."

"Most people don't look that deep," Toshiro said lowly, nothing but a breathy whisper. He was blushing furiously, and Ichigo placed a hand on his thigh before grabbing the young man by the hips and pulling him into his lap.

"I'm selfish," Ichigo said, staring down with such passion and emotion that Toshiro's breath caught in his throat. "I take a lot, and I never realize when I do. But, if you aren't too embarrassed by me I'd like to continue to protect you, and keep you around for a long time, or at least till you get tired of me."

The words took a minute to register in Toshiro mind. He closed his gaping mouth and could only nod at Ichigo, clutching the young orange haired man to him furiously. There had been a time when Toshiro might have started a fight at the thought of being 'protected', where he might have drawn blood for anyone thinking he couldn't take care of himself. But, he'd been living the last year on a cold street, having innumerable sex with people, he was lucky to have his life, let alone his health.

"That's good, I don't think I could have dealt with rejection tonight," Ichigo laughed. "I would have had to slept on the couch." The Toshiro kissed him fiercely to shut him up, if Ichigo said anything else, any more selfless little Ichigo-isms then Toshiro was going to rip his clothes off. Then Ichigo yawned, and killed the fucking mood—the literal fucking mood Toshiro had been in. Toshiro kissed him again regardless and pulled them back underneath the blankets.

"I still say you're perfect, Ichigo Kurosaki," Toshiro said.

"And I still say you haven't told me anything about you," Ichigo reprimanded.

"I could say the same for you, we're practically strangers with good sexual chemistry." The taller of the two raised his sandy eyebrow and then smirked.

"Oh, so that's your game, huh?" Then, through yawns and stretched that resulted in Toshiro's bum being pressed against Ichigo's barely flaccid cock several times Ichigo persisted in telling the young man all about himself. How he'd grown up right here in Rukongai, but that he'd gone to school in the great metropolitan area of Sereitei, seven years of schooling and then he came back to work as an intern with his dad. He told Toshiro how his mom had died of inoperable breast cancer when he was a boy and it fueled Ichigo to become someone who could help others, told Toshiro about his two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, and how Yuzu was airheaded but sweet, going to school for some cosmetic career with dreams of being a make-up artist for movie stars, and how Karin had always been the most practical person in the family, second to his mother, and that she was an amazing futbol player, that she'd even gotten a four year scholarship, and she'd be playing for the Seireitei Sharks in a year's time.

Ichigo went on to tell Toshiro that he'd always been more attracted to men than women, but he thought Rukia would have been the one for him. That she had come to town like a big gust of wind, the prettiest woman he'd ever seen, as thin as Toshiro, but with perfectly shaped pert breasts, small, but enough to cup in your hands. He told Toshiro she'd taken his virginity, and that when she introduced him to her best friend Renji he thought he'd found a best friend as well. He told Toshiro of the time when Rukia had been pregnant, but had been loathe to tell him. She lost that baby, and that had been the first break in their relationship.

Toshiro listened on to Ichigo as he began monologue-ing, he listened with the passion of a Priest at confession, nodding and urging Ichigo to go on.

Then Ichigo was crying. He was telling Toshiro how he'd come back home from a particularly stressful day of work, he had lost two patients and a third had gone into cardiac arrest before he was even properly off duty. He'd come home covered in blood and sweat, and his bones had ached something fierce, and he found Rukia tangled in a passionate embrace with Renji, calling out like she'd never called out for him. Giving her complete self over to him wholly, Ichigo left the house that day, not having been seen by either of them, but he refused to touch her after that.

He told Toshiro of how he tried to have an affair with a beautiful ginger named Orihime, but how he couldn't even get it up when the thought that he was cheating on his fiancée crossed his mind. He left the girl, panting, nude, and disappointed. He never tied to have an affair again. Ichigo let Toshiro wipe the tears from his eyes as he went on to say he'd been broken, and a week before he'd seen Toshiro's picture he'd been plotting his own suicide. That he was going to down a bottle of whatever he could get his hands on at the office and just die. He chuckled that he shouldn't be telling Toshiro that much, but it was like he'd opened a dam. Ichigo talked, and talked, and talked till he fell asleep. But before he closed his eyes to drift off he managed to whisper, "…not perfect…" before he was snoring.

Toshiro kept stroking his hair in the darkness of the room, the moon had moved away from the window and now all there was, was Ichigo and he. Laying there, breathing. Toshiro's head rattled with Ichigo's honest voice, his heart was pounding and he was horribly erect. Which made his stomach clench in disgust. He was turned on by Ichigo's openness. He got up, went to the bathroom and relieved himself, throwing the evidence away on a tissue he flushed down the toilet and he washed his hands, and crawled in the bed, and went to sleep.

**xxx**

He was woken by the smell breakfast. It must have been well into the morning, but the smell of bacon frying had him sitting up. Ichigo's side of the bed was neatly tucked and folded, and all evidence that he'd been sleeping beside someone was gone. Toshiro followed the example and put his side of the bed up properly, then he stretched and made his way downstairs. Ichigo was singing, he noticed. He didn't recognize the song, but Ichigo had a lovely baritone, almost a high tenor, and he was nailing whatever song it was he sung like he was a professional.

Toshiro smiled when he noticed Ichigo was in a shirt and a tight pair of briefs, but the smile receded from his face when he recalled what he'd done just the night prior. God, he was attracted to this man in an almost dangerous sort of way. A way he'd not been attracted to anyone before.

"You sound good," Toshiro said walking into the kitchen. The floor was done in linoleum, egg shell white with rectangular patterns repeating the entire ground. The walls were painted with a strange texture, like Ichigo had taken a sponge and just pressed it continually over the entire kitchen over and over again, but the color was a comfortable peach, the cabinets were varnished in a light caramel, the wood finish looked spectacular, the wooden table and countertops matched the cupboards.

"Thanks," Ichigo blushed from his skillet. "Have a seat," Ichigo laid a fried egg on a plate that had been prepared for Toshiro, then some sausage, bacon, toast, and poured him a glass of orange juice. The food towered on Toshiro's plate and he shook his head. This was the first time Ichigo had been in the house when he woke up, the young doctor informed him that he was off this weekend, and that after all the surge of hours he'd been putting in he should be getting more off time as well.

"You can cook, you can sing, you save lives, and you're hung like a horse," Toshiro shook his head. "What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

"I guess you were born," Ichigo smirked, then he cursed loudly as a piece of bacon grease popped loudly and leapt onto his hand. "Shit." He turned off the eyes of his stove and made his own plate. He sat beside Toshiro and kissed him. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning," Toshiro smiled back, taking a bite of his breakfast. "Oh my God," He said, melting. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Probably from me," Toshiro jumped at the sound a voice behind them and turned. Standing there was an older, scruffier version of Ichigo, his chin was just more square as Ichigo came to more of a soft point. Plus, this guy was heavily brunet, his hair was almost black, but he had Ichigo's warm stare, even if his eyes were coffee brown and his son's were more chocolate.

"Hey dad, when'd you get in?" Ichigo asked with a full mouth.

"Around the time where I discovered my son was hung like a horse, family genes I guess," Isshin said walking into the kitchen completely. He picked up a plate and piled food onto it, grabbing a fork and a glass, then walked over to Ichigo's instant coffee maker and turning it on. "You replaced the little glass holder I see,"

"A carafe?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, that damn thing. Ichigo dropped it like a month ago and it broke, as a result I've been going without my coffee when I come over here." Isshin said as the pot began to brew happily.

"You could have gotten one your own damn self, old man." Ichigo said, and Toshiro smirked at their suddenly very obvious similarities.

"You're the big man on campus now, my son the doctor." Isshin said, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "So rich, what's seventeen dollars at Wal-Mart?"

"A hell of a lot considering I don't drink that shit!" Ichigo yelled, then he looked like the gears in his head were turning and he added. "You're a damn doctor too! Don't make it seem like I'm rich, you loaded old goat."

"True. I'm rich and powerful," Isshin smirked and sat down at the table across from his kin, Ichigo stared at him openly and Toshiro only continued to smile. "Oh, little Yuzu is coming down tomorrow, I can't wait to see her!" Then Isshin blinked and his vision settled on Toshiro, who suddenly became aware of his lack of clothing. "Is this him?"

"Yeah, Dad this is Toshiro, Toshiro this is my father, Isshin Kurosaki," Ichigo introduced. The elder Kurosaki reached his hand across the table and Toshiro took it.

"You don't look like a hooker," Isshin said, smiling. "Aside from the fact that you're naked."

"Thank you?" Toshiro said, laughing. Ichigo was making little strangled sounds and they made Toshiro laugh all the harder. "I hope I never looked like one to begin with, that's a life I'm done with though, thanks to your son."

"Funny." Isshin smirked. "Never imagined Ichigo to be the converting type. His mother couldn't get him to church, ever."

"I don't remember you going with her either…" Ichigo replied.

"'Course not, I couldn't leave my boy home alone!" Isshin said with a proud smile.

"Dad, we sat around in our boxers watching cartoons and eating ice cream for breakfast." Ichigo said with a hint of a smile, and Toshiro couldn't help but following suit.

"Best kind of bonding," Isshin said. As the morning continued Toshiro decided that he very much liked Ichigo's father, they spent a while watching football—something Toshiro didn't find particularly interesting—then after he and Ichigo were shower (much to his morbid dread they showered together, which he wouldn't have minded if Isshin wouldn't have suggest it, saying they'd save on time and water, he'd been wrong about the time part and curtly told them so) and dressed they stepped out of the door and went to a park.

The fresh air felt good in Toshiro's lungs and he couldn't remember the last time he'd just gone out for the hell of it. His conversation with Isshin was amiable, things like where Toshiro had grown up, a place called Karakura that was maybe four hours away from Rukongai. Who his parents were, and if he had any siblings. Toshiro informed him that he did have one older brother, Jushiro Ukitake, but that he was a half brother on his father's side who took his mother's last name.

"You on good terms with him?" Isshin asked absently.

"I suppose, he knew I was having some money trouble, but he didn't know to what extent I was going to subvert that trouble." Toshiro answered.

"I wanna meet him," Ichigo smiled, holding hands with Toshiro as they walked through the park, watching children run around and parents chase them, or watch them with alertness. Of course, they received open stares, but nothing too overly inhibiting, Toshiro wondered if Ichigo would fight someone if they bad mouthed them holding hands. Then he threw the question out of his mind with a smile and a very obvious: yes.

They grabbed a small bite at an eatery, Toshiro had mushroom soup, sprinkled with garlic and croutons and let it warm him. There was some game on that Ichigo and his father watched and commented on, but Toshiro just leaned into the crook of Ichigo's arm and watched people bustle by in their long jackets and scarves, in their ear muffs and their gloves. Winter was here. He smiled, and took another bite of his soup.

They left to a small biting wind that hadn't been there earlier in the day and to his surprise Ichigo tried to offer Toshiro his jacket. "I like the cold," Toshiro smiled, pushing the coat back at him. "My favorite kind of weather,"

"Oh," Ichigo said then leaned into Toshiro's ear. "that's why you didn't mind me curling up to you last night." The shorter man blushed and pushed past him, striking up a conversation with Isshin, though a furious red tinted his entire face. They found themselves heading back to Ichigo's house, he lived in a place such that accessing local shops and things seemed easiest done by walking to them.

"Well boys, this was fun," Isshin said as they made it to the door. "But I've got to get the house done for Yuzu, I'm planning a surprise party! I'll call you tomorrow with the time, get her something good."

"Geez Dad, you throw here a party every time she comes down," Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"I think I'd like to meet her," Toshiro smiled.

"Only if you call your brother up," Ichigo answered, wrapping his arms around Toshiro, who in turned rolled his eyes. "Sure." Toshiro said shaking his head. "It's not like it'll be a very interesting meeting, I hardly know him."

"Then we'll get to know him together, you should always embrace family." Ichigo told him, and they watched his dad start his car engine and wave to them happily. They waved back. Toshiro could tell how tight knit the Kurosaki's were and it warmed him up a bit, he watched Ichigo unlock the door and followed him inside. "You know…" Ichigo said as he closed the door behind him, the house was heated nicely, burning away the last of the chill. "I fell asleep last night before you told me what I wanted to know."

"Yeah," Toshiro said taking off his coat. "I guess you did." He smiled when Ichigo's arms were around him yet again.

"But my dad covered a lot of stuff," He decided, kissing the young man's neck, his new favorite pastime.

"He did," Toshiro agreed laying his head back against Ichigo's shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed. Ichigo's hands snaked underneath his shirt.

"But you should know why I'm so persistent in finding out more about you," Ichigo whispered, his hot breath playing sinfully with Toshiro's ear.

"You told me," Toshiro mewled as Ichigo's tongue flexed against his neck.

"So long as you know," He was smiling as he pulled Toshiro's shirt over his head. He bit the boy's alabaster shoulder and Toshiro nearly crumpled on the ground, Ichigo dragged him to the stairs, and let him fall on the carpeted stair way. "I wonder how you feel about me though," He said arbitrarily, as if asking about the weather. Toshiro bit his knuckle as Ichigo pulled his pants down around his ankles. Ichigo knelt behind him, running a finger between the Toshiro's well sculpted ass. "Not going to say anything?" He laughed, then he leaned forward and plunged his tongue inside of the young man.

"Fuck!" Toshiro exclaimed, one hand curling into a fist and the other reached behind him grasping Ichigo's glorious mane of orange. Ichigo's tongue was sinful, at least it made Toshiro feel like a sinner. He cursed God, and Ichigo, and he begged and pleaded for more.

"You want more?" Ichigo said pulling his face out of Toshiro. "You know what I want to hear," Then he dove back in, and Toshiro involuntarily went up a step. Ichigo's hand came around and held the boy's hip steady.

"Fuck—Ichigo it's…it's so stupid, you know how I feel." He tried, eyes pinched together in pleasure, but it only seemed that the probing tongue somehow went even deeper, tasting his pleasure and multiplying it by tenfold. "Shit." Toshiro said, growing red from a fresh blush. "I'm—I'm grateful for what you did for me, and I could never repay you, but at the same time I've never really been close to anyone like this before." He cried out, with one final lick Ichigo pulled out and then wrapped him his arms around Toshiro.

"That's what I wanted to hear," He smirked.

"Fucking bastard," Toshiro sighed, lying nearly spent on the stairs now.

"What?" Ichigo laughed unbuttoning his pants, he lined himself up with Toshiro's entrance and gave a low throaty moan, the wet warmth was something to revel in and he hadn't even pushed in yet. "You ready?" He asked.

"What is this my first time, shove it in!" Toshiro growled impatiently, he was painfully erected, and the way he laid on the floor he couldn't reach down to stroke himself. Ichigo gave a grunt of approval before he thrust his hips forward slowly. Toshiro relaxed and let him slip inside on the first go.

"Damn you were ready," Ichigo said in a smirking voice, cut low with lust, he shoved an arm under Toshiro's stomach and held onto the stair, then he began. Ichigo didn't know who was hornier between the two of them, or if it was the friction of the carpet burning his skin, but it spurred him on do drive home hard.

He positioned himself such that his leg span was wider than Toshiro's body frame and locked his leg muscles down, gripping onto the side rails of the stairs to provide leverage. Toshiro groaned, meeting Ichigo's fervent thrusting halfway, rolling his hips and opening himself up to as much as he could take.

The sound of their skin-on-skin meeting was one continuous beat _tap-tap-tap_ over and over again, and had there been any noise in the house it would have been drowned out by that alone, not to mention either of their loud praises.

Toshiro spasmed, riding the pleasure like a knight rode his horse, his body crested liked a wave, the arch in his back curving up then down and back again. He rolled his eyes into the backs of his sockets as Ichigo met his prostrate now at every grind.

Then he felt his climax before it arrived, he reached the marker of blinding bliss that always preceded it and he looked back at Ichigo to inform him. "I'm going…I'm gonna come." He said in halting breaths. Ichigo pulled halfway out of him, then grabbed Toshiro by the hip and right leg and turned him over slowly.

"Let me see," Ichigo said huskily.

"God!" Toshiro cried, Ichigo was still inserted in his when the damn fool did the twisting motion. Then Toshiro was lying on his back, legs held out past his shoulder, then Ichigo pushed back in. One thrust…two thrusts…"Com…coming!" He shouted and Ichgio sheathed himself in the climaxing young man the second he shot his spunk between their bodies. Three times did he convulse and spill his seed, covering them both rather generously.

Ichigo brought his hot mouth down on Toshiro's. "Can I…inside?" He grunted, still driving.

Toshiro shook his head no and Ichigo pulled out, his fist now wrapped around his thick meat, jerking it fiercely. Then he too came, shooting hard and fast and decorating Toshiro's with the proverbial fruits of their labor. Ichigo collapsed on Toshiro, who was breathing just as heavily as he.

"I think I'm bleeding on your carpet," Toshiro huffed.

"It's fine," Ichigo kissed him again. "Blood comes out easily enough." But he sat up anyway and zipped his pants. Then he bent down and lifted Toshiro's legs, inspecting the slightly bleeding hole. "I was a little rough, sorry."

Toshiro jerked his legs out of Ichigo's strong hands, flushing. "I'm not a little kid, I can handle it." He growled pushing past the orange haired young man and picking up his clothes. He wobbled a little as he stood back up, but saved face by taking the steps gracefully. "I'm going to take a shower," He threw over his shoulder, then in a gear turning second he added. "You should probably join me."

"Yes sir!" Ichigo smirked, watching Toshiro's little bum head up the stairs. He took the first step when the doorbell rang. He sighed irritably and turned to answer the door, walking the ten steps back over to the foyer he smudged in the traces of Toshiro's climax and wiped his face before opening the door. "Yeah—?" The word half fell out of his mouth when he looked down at a small, slender woman with midnight colored hair and big doe eyes.

"Hi…Ichigo." She said haltingly, her hands wringing in front of her. Behind her was a man, tall and muscular, with flaming red hair and tattooed eyebrows. Ichigo's jaw set, and he contemplated slamming the door, the he growled.

"What?" He asked staring them both down. Rukia looked hurt suddenly, her eyes were brimming with tears and her hands rested on her stomach flatly. "What the hell do you two want?" He nearly shouted between clenched teeth.

"We need your help, Ichigo," Renji Abarai, his former best friend, said and Ichigo could hear the man's pride straining his words. "We hurt you—I know—but you've got to help us."

"I don't have to do shit for either of you." Ichigo glared, the glow of the sex faded from his mind the moment he opened the door. The euphoria he felt melted away and replaced by a hardly checked anger.

"Ichigo! Just—just hear him out," Rukia's voice was cracking. He'd always been a sucker for her when she cried. He squashed the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wasn't his, not anymore—not ever, truly. But he didn't say anything, his ears were buzzing with anger.

"I—I got us into some deep shit Ichigo," Renji said, and now real fear was etched across his face. The more Ichigo scrutinized the more he could see huge changes in them. Renji's eyes were sunken in and large black rings indicated irregular sleeping. He had bruises all over him, bruises and cuts, and he seemed to have developed a nervous man's tic, scratching at his neck or his arm every few seconds. "I pissed off the wrong people, Ichigo, the wrong fucking people."

"Who?" Ichigo asked, cocking his head to the side. A part of his brain screamed for him to shut the door, but that too he pushed to the side.

"My brother," Rukia said, she gulped. "Byakuya."

Ichigo's anger flared again. "Rukia! You swore! You fucking swore you'd never talk to that prick again!" He screamed, Byakuya Kuchiki was a mob boss. Not just any mob boss, but the boss of the Seireitei Soul Reapers, a gang that made the Yukuza look like pennyweights. Then, for one second his eyes landed on Rukia's hands that were folded against her stomach. "Fuck…" He said, eyes bulging. "You're…"

"Pregnant." Rukia finished, tears running rampant down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: OH MY GOD! I love you all. Like, I would wrap my arms around every single reviewer and reader if you were in this room. But then it might get weird cause I don't let go…anywho…thanks guys, maybe all my other fictions should start off as oneshots too! But, I swear I have new story fever, I always catch it when I start something else. My poor other, older stories are suffering in hiatus while these new ones shine. Oh well, I'll get back to them eventually. Also, I obviously can't make ONE chapter without grammar mistakes. If I were better about updates, and not as inconsistent, I would get a Beta for all my stories…I don't even know how all that works. New fangled technology. Plus, writing fanfiction has crippled work on my actual novels…haha, but anyway, enjoy.

Also, before I forget again, look above the chapter navigator, and then to the left, there should something that reads ¾ click it then refresh the page. My stories are all read better in their original dimensions.

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

* * *

Awkwardness had long since been past as they sat in the living room, looking at one another. Ichigo's face had a strange mixture of emotion warring across it: anger and concern in tandem, making him look if anything pissed, but the touches of softness were what kept Renji and Rukia from bolting as fast as they could from the house, that and they had nowhere else to go; they knew that if Ichigo let them in then he was sure to listen to them.

"Where the fuck to start?" He asked after a long two minutes, time seemed to peel by like paint slowly uncurling and Ichigo just wanted to reach up and rip it off the wall. His line of sight turned to his once best friend and he stared back. Renji was still muscular, yes, but that was all he was, underneath that small layer of muscle he could see the telltale signs of a user—a junkie. Renji's dark eyes darted back and forth, staring at nothing, but seeing things that weren't there. He was gaunt, the hollows of his cheeks were but shadows on his face.

"Ichigo—I never got to say I was sorry." Rukia said from the couch, her hands wrapped around her swelling stomach ripping Ichigo's attention away from analyzing Renji more. Ichigo guessed she was five—six months along. Yeah, that seemed about right, considering. He gave her the once over, aside from being too skinny Rukia looked clean—in the sense that she wasn't using drugs. She looked absolutely horrible in the other sense, like she hadn't showered or cleansed in days.

"Sorry?" Ichigo asked, his lips pulled back baring his teeth from the effort of not screaming more. "Rukia, you're sorry about knocking someone's drink over, you're sorry about accidently bumping into someone. Hell, you're _sorry _about hitting someone's car. You have nothing to be sorry about." He was shaking his head, and smiling the way he tended to do when he was upset. Without humor and in the most animalistic sense possible. "But look where you are when you get in trouble."

_Fuck_! He wanted to just stand up and punch Renji in his emaciated and malnourished face. That wasn't a nervous man's tic after all, but the shiver of an addict. "Come on man, lay off her." He tried.

"That's what I should have fucking told you when I saw you two fucking on my bed." His voice was desolate and bitter, he leaned forward and put his face in his hands. "What do you two want? Money? Plane tickets? My food? Then you'll be gone? That's all either of you do, take, take, fucking take."

"I told you we shouldn't have come here," Renji said irritably to Rukia, scratching at an itch that wasn't exactly there.

"He's got good reason to be mad," Rukia replied, she was hurt, the tears that were still heavy in her eyes let them know that. She was straining not to cry, and Ichigo couldn't believe he was still jealous of the fact that she was openly holding hands with Renji like he was her fucking support. Look where he got them, how far in the hole they were now: dirty, grunge riddled, and running from Rukia's older brother.

"How'd you piss Byakuya off?" Ichigo finally asked.

"He—he offered me a job." Renji recalled. "I was a mule, you know? Take this here, deliver that there."

"Drugs." Ichigo guessed without much effort.

"Yeah, drugs. Coke, heroin, shit there was even some grass in there on light days. Angel dust, acid, you name it I peddled it." Renji smiled. "I was good at it; the police don't stop someone like me, someone who looks like a criminal that's done his time." And that was true; Renji looked like he'd been to prison, like he'd been through a hard life, like life had aged him beyond his twenty-eight years. But, Ichigo thought, it wasn't just a hard life that did that.

"Which one did you start using?" Ichigo asked as his mind rifled through the symptoms of drug use.

"It'd be easier to ask which ones I didn't use," Renji replied quietly. "When the shipments started coming up lighter Byakuya started asking questions. They don't give you second chances, Ichigo. "

"How much did you fucking steal from him?" Ichigo asked, sitting up now.

"A lot of kilos, man. I don't know, after a while I was just so strung out that I couldn't even keep up with it." Renji's haggard frame shook. "I just thought you know, only idiots get addicted."

"You were right," Ichigo stood up. "I can't help you."

"Ichigo…please. All we need is a place to stay for a little while." Rukia said wobbling getting to her feet. She wasn't wearing maternity clothing and she looked so uncomfortable, like she was in pain. She reached a hand out to his and without thinking he took it. "Just...please?" And that was all it took for her tears to come rolling, unbidden and strong.

Ichigo's heart clenched painfully as he looked at her, she took his other hand and put them around her waist then she hugged him the way she used to, an embrace that said the world around them wasn't important, that there was not a thing Rukia's warmth couldn't cure. "Just for a little while." Ichigo whispered, his heart was breaking all over again. He let go of her and she smiled weakly at him, but then her eyes darted behind him and Ichigo turned.

Toshiro stood there, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I—I…"

"Toshiro!" Ichigo sighed how could he have forgotten about Toshiro? He let go of Rukia. "This isn't what it looks like." He walked over to him quickly, but Toshiro's blank stare told him the boy thought otherwise. Suddenly Toshiro was an animal considering a dangerous hunter. Then, even more suddenly, his eyes iced over as Ichigo's hand found his.

"Why the fuck is she here?" Toshiro asked in a hushed voice, this had to be Rukia, she was exactly the way Ichigo described her. Beautiful, big doe eyes, long dark hair, which meant the redhead behind her had to be Renji.

"Excuse me?" Rukia laughed. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?" Toshiro scoffed. "Bitch, this stopped being your house the second you started fucking another man behind your husband's back!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Rukia screamed. "You don't know a goddamned about me!"

"Oh, I don't?" And then a smile played unbelievingly across his sardonic lips.

"Toshiro, baby, calm down." Ichigo said firmly.

"Did you just call him baby?" Renji asked, eyebrow quirked up. "That's fucked up."

"The only thing fucked up is you having the audacity—" Ichigo put his hand over Toshiro's mouth before the surprisingly virulent young man could continue. He hadn't been expecting that. He looked for a second uncomprehendingly at Toshiro, then he pulled his hand back.

"Let me explain," He said, but then the explanation was interrupted by the fact that Toshiro pulled him down, rather forcefully, into a hard kiss. Ichigo could feel the wetness of Toshiro's body seeping through his clothes and he sighed and kissed Toshiro back, knowing exactly where this would lead.

"Nothing to explain." Toshiro said, breathing hard from the effort of the kiss. Then he smirked at the look of disgust on Renji and Rukia's faces. "They must be in trouble, she's as big as a house, and he looks like every heroin freak I've ever met rolled into one,"

"What the hell is this, Ichigo? You're gay now?" Rukia asked, her face twisted in horror.

"If I am? Aren't I all you have?" He asked wrapping a hand around Toshiro's waist. "What you're going to come in here and play with my emotions and then turn your nose up at me?" Her abhorrent glare lessened at that and she looked down.

"I'm—sor—look I didn't think this affected you _that _bad." She said looking back up and glaring at Toshiro. "How old is he anyway?"

"Twenty-one," Toshiro said helpfully before Ichigo could answer. Rukia was twenty-four, and she blinked surprised at the answer. He looked seventeen. She shook her head.

"Yeah, okay whatever. Toshiro, was it? I don't know you, and you only know me from what Ichigo's told you about me. So, don't judge me too harshly, alright?" She said, and Toshiro just closed his mouth, looking at Ichigo without speaking and turned.

"I'll be in the shower," He said. "Ichigo, if you finish up your business with them then I'd like it if you could make it up there like you said you would." Then he was taking the stairs two at a time before his footsteps receded.

"So…you're a fag now?" Renji laughed. "Damn, baby. You messed him up bad."

"Shut the fuck up Renji," Ichigo and Rukia said simultaneously, and it felt just like it used to—only it didn't. Ichigo sat back down on the loveseat and sighed.

Then she sighed in reprieve, and a small smile pulled at her lips. "You changed the furniture in here?" Rukia wondered, looking around as if for the first time.

"Yeah," Ichigo supplied. "Anything you two had sex on was burnt and replaced by something that didn't remind me of you." Rukia looked at Renji, who now appeared very sullen by that.

"Fuck." He said eloquently. "Man, Ichigo I can't say I'm sorry, man—I love her."

"I loved her too," Ichigo said. _I still love her_. But that would present problems.

"But I've loved her longer," Renji said, his eye twitched surreptitiously, but Ichigo noticed it. He noticed all of Renji's movements, the man was obviously in withdrawal, it hadn't gotten bad yet, but he knew how these things went.

"So that made it okay?" Ichigo asked, he couldn't be mad at a drug addict, he would beat the shit of out Renji after he put him in rehab, but till then there was no use in it. And Ichigo couldn't believe a part of him was relieved to see them, then he realized that he was relieved they were alive, not that he was relieved to see them. He wouldn't wish death on anyone.

"No," Renji said after a long second. "No, I don't guess it did."

"You're here now," Ichigo said. "And I can't likely throw you out, I have a conscious, but the other little guy on my shoulder is telling me to put your asses in the cold. I'll ignore him—for now." He shook his head. "You can have the room down here, past the bathroom. Your old room, Renji." Renji nodded. "I guess it goes without saying but no drugs."

"None," Renji tried to sound convincing, but Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"I'm serious." He said knowing the nature of addicts.

"I'll keep him under control." Rukia smiled taking Renji's hand and squeezing it, and Ichigo slide his vision away from them—for a second they looked like a normal, healthy, happy couple.

"I'm going to go shower," Ichigo said. "I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't trust either of you, I guess its cause you'll always be my first love, Rukia." Ichigo admitted as he turned to the stairs. "And I don't forgive you." With that he was up the stairs, leaving a junkie and a pregnant woman who was too skinny to be pregnant down in his living room.

* * *

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, pushing the bathroom door open. Steam breathed out of the bathroom like a dragon exhaling. He pulled his shirt off, then his pants as well. He pulled the shower curtain back and there was Toshiro, hair matted to his head and the heated water running slickly down his slim body. "Toshiro?" He said, running a hand down his back.

"They're going to stay here aren't they?" Toshiro asked as Ichigo stepped into the shower behind him.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Toshiro, holding him close. "How did you—"

"I'm getting to know you, Ichigo Kurosaki, you're not very hard to read." Toshiro smiled. "You've got a good heart, and you're still in love with Rukia, you wouldn't kick them out on the street."

"I'm sorry if it bothers you," Ichigo said, and Toshiro smirked.

"S'your house." He shrugged, handing Ichigo the soap. "Wash my back for me." Ichigo smiled and kissed Toshiro's shoulder, then he lathered the soap and persisted to clean every nook and cranny on he could reach. Then he cleaned the ones he couldn't. They were in the shower till the water grew cold, and they stayed in for a few minutes after that, not noticing the sudden iciness because of the heat between them. Then Ichigo shut the water off and they stepped out. Toshiro running the towel over his hair first, then wrapping it around his waist. "You know, if I were you I'd check on them, people like us—people who live off the street—tend to take things and leave."

"Are you saying that they're downstairs stealing for me?"

"Maybe," Toshiro shrugged. "But it wouldn't hurt to see what they got up to while you left them alone." They got dressed in Ichigo's room, he'd gotten some of his old clothes from his father's house since Toshiro refused to let Ichigo buy him a wardrobe, his old stuff didn't fit as well as anything new would have, but Toshiro seemed content enough to have something to wear since all his belongings had burnt up.

Then he thought, _I'm just like Rukia_. He had no place to go, and he had been heavily indebted to someone as well. That thought made tears sting his eyes, Ichigo was definitely a patterned kind of guy. Maybe he'd had the same thoughts of protection he professed for Toshiro that he had for Rukia?

"What's wrong, 'Shiro?" Ichigo asked seeing tears, Toshiro couldn't help but smile at that nickname. It was idiotic, and he was sure if he pointed that out to Ichigo he'd continue to call him that till it grew on him.

"Nothing," Toshiro said, wiping his eyes.

"It's not nothing," Ichigo pushed. "Tell me, please."

"You're a damned fool." Toshiro sighed, tears coming harder. "And I don't know why I'm crying, I can't stop."

"Well, tell me why you think I'm a fool," Ichigo chuckled sitting on the bed. "And what you were thinking before you started crying."

"You're going to think—"

"Toshiro! Your thoughts aren't stupid, your emotions aren't dumb. It's okay to have something bothering you and not have any reason whatsoever for it to do that!" Ichigo smiled. "You know those foot socks? The ones with the toes already cut out? I think those are the dumbest things in the world, but I couldn't give you one damn reason why." Toshiro cracked another smile and Ichigo reached out for him. He thought to himself that they were in the honeymoon phase, where they couldn't stop touching each other for very long. He found himself wanting to hold Toshiro when they weren't doing anything too demanding, and even when they were he wanted him near.

Maybe, he thought, Toshiro could be my new rock. And it had been in motion since he picked him up off the street almost a month ago, because Ichigo had been lonely and selfish and superimposed himself all over Toshiro's normal routine, making the boy feel something he forbade himself from feeling and then preying on him at his weakest moment. If anyone should have been crying it was Ichigo, he continued to think.

"You're a fool," Toshiro revealed. "Because you take the worst people in the world, and then you love them." He put a finger to Ichigo's lips before he could say something contrary. "And I think I'm like Rukia, you took me in, and you protected me, and I haven't given you anything in return."

"Have you cheated on me?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow quirked up in jest, but something in the very corners of his eyes was very serious about the question.

"No," Toshiro said. "I have not." If he hadn't had any idea of how Ichigo felt before he knew now. This was the strangest, least plausible relationship he'd ever been in and it was also the best. There was a huge grin on Ichigo's face and he kissed Toshiro's forehead.

"Then we're already off to a better than me and Rukia could have ever hoped for."

"Am I good enough for you though, Ichigo? Can you sit there and tell me that I deserve someone like you?" Toshiro still hated how easily Ichigo held him, without thought and without provocation, like his past had never happened. Like he hadn't been some whore.

"You tell me this," Ichigo said in response. "Are you human?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Toshiro laughed.

"Well, it is my understanding that humans are all equal, no matter race, creed, sexual orientation, or lifestyle choice, someone who is human deserves to be happy. Do I make you happy, Toshiro?"

"Ichigo…" Then he bit his tongue. He wasn't going to tell Ichigo to shut up this time. Instead he nodded and felt his cheeks burn.

"There we go. You deserve as much as me, and better probably. But if you choose to stay with me I'll make you as happy as I can." Ichigo smiled from ear to ear as Toshiro grew redder. "Was that all that was bothering you? You thought you were like Rukia?" He was laughing and Toshiro grew even redder. Scratch that. He was going to tell Ichigo to shut the hell up, and he did. "You're just so cute though." Ichigo laughed, pushing Toshiro back on the bed, and kissing him before Toshiro could protest.

The door opened and then closed. "Sorry!" Rukia yelled. "I didn't know he was in there." Toshiro glared at the door, and Ichigo laughed.

"Stop that," Ichigo whispered, kissing the young man's cheek. "You're not allowed to be mad at her,"

"What—but she hurt you—"

"Which is my problem," Ichigo said and kissed him again, turning quickly. "Come on in, Rukia. We're decent, I promise." The door opened again and she came in, clean and wearing a loose blue dress.

"You kept my clothes," She smiled, twirling so Ichigo could see that it still fit.

"That was your stuff," Ichigo shrugged. "before we got together, I had no right to burn it." She nodded acknowledging this. "How's Renji?"

"Bad." She said. "I didn't know he was using till after the fact. I don't even know why he started,"

"Curiosity, probably." Toshiro said. "I know a lot of druggies, and it's a more common reason than you might think."

"How do you know so many 'druggies'?" Rukia asked. "Are you a doctor too, or something?" Toshiro smiled.

"Nothing like it," He laughed. "In fact, my profession is advised against by ten out of ten doctors."

"What…do you do?" Rukia asked, very curious now herself.

"Should I tell her?" Toshiro cut his eyes over to Ichigo, who shrugged.

"It isn't like she can do anything about it." He smirked. "Her brother is the leader of a gang of people who break kneecaps and shoot up houses, they do things like the gangsters from the twenties, because Byakuya is all about tradition."

"You're in a gang?" Rukia asked.

"No, Rukia," Toshiro said laughing still, bordering on the line of psychotic. The whole situation was hilarious suddenly. Ichigo was almost a proverbial Jesus Christ, he healed people, his best friend was a drug addict, and he saved a whore. Rukia only looked concerned. "I'm a prostitute."

"Former," Ichigo added.

"Yeah, I'm a former prostitute."

"You're…" She spoke without breath, blinking rapidly.

"Yup." Toshiro said. Then her vision cut over to Ichigo.

"How could you..."

"Look," Ichigo stood up. "He hated it, I could tell. I got him out of there."

"So you bought him off?" Rukia asked, eyes alert. "Ichigo, we've got to get you some help…"

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo yelled, and the humor from the situation was gone. "Don't you dare try to be condescending, Rukia. We just went over this," He sighed. "Yes, Toshiro was a prostitute, but he was safe, and not only that but the only reason he started was because his father was sick and he needed to pay the bills."

"You couldn't get a real job?" Rukia asked, unbelieving.

"Before that I was a student," Toshiro told her. Ichigo said he couldn't be mad at her, he might as well let her know his side of the story, besides he'd been meaning to tell Ichigo this, the orange haired man had been asking for it. "I was studying to be an actor, and I was good. But when dad got sick I had to drain my tuition money just for the insurance costs, and when that was gone I had to pay the bills and for food, I let go of all the unnecessary expenses, T.V., the telephone, stuff like that. I did get a _real_ job, but I couldn't keep it and stay in school, so I dropped out, but even still my job just barely scrapped us by," He sighed. "Then dad got a little better. Well enough to bring him home, and I had to buy twice as much food, and I was scared to leave him at home for too long, so I took more and more days off. Then weeks, then I got fired. And he got hospitalized again for an entirely new matter caused by the first one."

"What was wrong with him?" Rukia asked.

"I never really knew. The doctors told me onset pancreatic cancer that spread to his other organs, and that the chemo had been working wonders, you should have seen him, his hair had been one of his favorite features, he bragged that no matter what age he got he'd always have a full head of it." Toshiro ran a hand unconsciously through his own hair. "And he lost it all, and he was so distressed when I had to take him back to the hospital."

Ichigo put an arm around Toshiro, and Rukia bit her lip at the easy motion, but didn't say anything.

"He died in his hospital bed, and I was there. I didn't have any money for a funeral, and I used the last bit of money I could gather up to cremate him. Then I wrote out a note to my brother and had the remains sent to him. Dad deserved a better place to stay than my little run down apartment."

"Why didn't you ask Jushiro to help you?"

"How?" Toshiro asked, the motion pulling his lips into a ghastly smile. "I only found his address in an old black book of my dad's things after the old man was gone. That's why I never met him before, because I didn't know him."

"I'm sorry," Rukia couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't be," Toshiro replied, catching her gaze and staring her down. "I only told you that so you could tell me why you left Ichigo the way you did. He's a damn good man, the best I've ever known."

"I know," Rukia said, and she looked at Ichigo who wouldn't meet her eyes. "I—I always felt something for Renji. Something more than friendship and sisterly love, but I always thought it was just because I knew him for so long. Then I met Ichigo, and I thought that he was a good guy, honest, you know? So I gave him a chance, and I fell in love with him. I just wasn't in love with him as much as I was with Renji, and then he confessed and begged me not to marry Ichigo, and I don't know I couldn't choose, so he chose for me. He said he'd leave out of my life forever if I didn't pick him."

"But you could have handled the situation like adults." Toshiro said. "You could have talked to Ichigo, told him how you really felt, he would have been hurt, but not as bad as walking in on you two having sex all over his house and never telling you he found out."

"You knew?" She asked, eyes wide, then she closed them. "Of course you did," She scoffed after a few minutes. "I'm so stupid." And Toshiro agreed with her there. "I thought maybe you did that to our—to your—to the furniture it was because you guessed it, you were always so smart, but you found us out, and you stayed with me."

"I loved you." Ichigo said and Toshiro could see the pain etched across his face like he'd never seen it before. So far Ichigo hadn't seemed like the type to show his own unmasked emotions so openly, but the one who found out about everyone else's and tried to make them feel better. It struck something in Toshiro to see Ichigo's face so momentarily contorted with grief, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Ichigo don't do that." Rukia said, standing up. "You weren't _there _for me. I needed you and you always put work before anything else, you never had time for me." And she sounded exhausted, like she'd thought about this excuse ten million times before and it helped her sleep at night to have some sort of validation in doing what she did. Toshiro opened his mouth but Ichigo conspicuously grasped his arm.

"I don't guess I was," Ichigo said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Wh—" Ichigo grasped Toshiro's arm harder and he closed his mouth again with an audible pop. Rukia only blinked, like she too didn't believe his conceding nature. She walked to the door slowly to the door, looking like as pale as a sheet.

"Yeah," She said in a hoarse whisper. "Sorry."

"Rukia," And both Toshiro and Rukia found Ichigo's face, traces of concern were lined all over it, laid on top of a very general kindness. "I'm taking you and Renji into the hospital tomorrow, get him started on detox, and to get you some prenatal care." She only nodded, bewildered and befuddled. She closed the door behind her.

"Ichigo!" Toshiro turned on him the second she was gone. "What the hell was that? Why didn't you get angry? Tell her she broke your heart? Scream! Do something." But Ichigo only looked like a dog who had been kicked one too many times. He didn't say anything, he only held Toshiro close to him.

"Promise me you'll never make me feel this way," His voice was shaking and Toshiro felt a rush of guilt. Ichigo had problems, he realized. Big ones. Problems that he had been all to happy not to notice. Ichigo was still hurting over Rukia, he was still hurting over the death of his mother probably, Toshiro could see that Ichigo was the kind of person who held onto his pain.

"I would never—"

"Promise me…" And Toshiro fell to pieces at the sound of his voice then, it wasn't the cry of a child blubbering over a broken toy, it was the sound of man past his breaking point, smiling to the world and pretending everything was fine. But everything was far from fine, and Ichigo hugged him harder. Toshiro allowed it, curling into his arms and letting Ichigo rock him.

"I promise."

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Rukia cringed at the nature of the accusatory voice when she came back in the room, Renji looked like he'd been through Hell and back. His hair laid flat against his skull, becoming more and more thin. It had long since lost that shine it once had. His eyes were sunken into his skull a good two inches, and it looked as if he'd taken kohl and lined them with it.

"I was in Ichigo's room." She said closing the door behind her. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay with us being here—I mean this isn't the most normal situation."

"Don't lie to me Rukia." Renji stood up, a shell of his former body now framed in the lowlight of the small, comfortable bedroom. He looked like a living corpse, nothing but skin pulled tightly against bone. "Did you fuck him?"

"What?" Rukia was tired, she only wanted to sleep. "No! Renji, you're my husband."

"Damn right I am," He stomped over to Rukia on feet that were much quicker than they should have been and held her wrists above her head. He inspected her neck, and her face, then he looked satisfied and he let her go.

"What the hell, Renji? I said I didn't do anything!"

Then the redhead blinked, and he looked very confused. "You did." He said, his voice was far away and he suddenly looked apologetic. "I—shit. I'm sorry baby."

"I'll be glad when that junk's out of your system." Rukia said sitting down, her back was bruised and she was afraid to lay on it, but it was the only comfortable position she could find with her stomach the size it was. The bruise, she would promised she'd never tell anyone, came from the day Rukia made the mistake of putting too much pepper in Renji's potatoes. It had been the "last straw" and she was obviously out to "ruin his day". Her arms were also green from bruising, but…Renji just got mad sometimes. He'd always had an anger streak, and the drugs fueled it, made it flare strangely. That's all it was. Renji was a good guy. A good man.

_Ichigo was good man_. Something in her brain said, but she shut it out of her head. At least the bruise on her back was almost gone, she winced as she crawled into bed. "Are you coming to bed?" She asked Renji, hoping he would, needing his arms around her, even if his touch was sometimes more than she could bare.

"I'm going for a cigarette, I'll be back in in a minute," He crossed the room and kissed her cheek and she flinched. Renji sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, and his voice broke. "Goddamn it, I'm sorry." Then he quickly turned and left the room, a cigarette shaking in his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Alright, so I promise I didn't leave you guys hanging this time, but only because I don't know when the next time I can update will be. If it takes a while there will be several updates in one, but like my profile says my laptop won't let me publish stories, and I've been sneaking on the computer at the job I'm temping at to upload this story. (I know! I'm horrible!) Anyway, everyone's kind words have meant a lot, and I wanted to at least get this chapter out before I couldn't update properly anymore. I'll be back!

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

"I thought you might be out here," The moon was high in the sky now, the cold late November air stinging any exposed skin. Toshiro leaned against the side of Ichigo's house, smirking. "At least it's only a cigarette."

"What do you want kid?" Renji asked, sucking hard on the tobacco stick, trying desperately to get a high that wasn't there. He growled in frustration, but he took another puff anyway, hoping foolishly that there'd be something the second time around. Toshiro was wearing a baggy shirt that fell off of his shoulders so he pulled it to one side and let it fall off his right. A pair of Ichigo's jogging pants around his waist. He smiled at Renji.

"You think you're the first person to get addicted to something don't you?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow. Renji looked up, his eyes narrow. "Tell me something, do you cheat on Rukia?"

"Hell no," Renji said standing up straighter. "I love her, she's the mother of my child."

"Would you, for just a little bit of blow?"

"If you're coming onto me—" Renji tried.

"Don't give yourself the pleasure," Toshiro laughed. "But you're saying that if someone—some girl—offered you sex for drugs you would turn her down?"

"Yeah, I would. I wouldn't do that to Rukia." Renji stubbed out the cigarette and fumbled to get another one lit.

"Those are just as bad for you," Toshiro said with a smirk.

"What the fuck do you want? I don't need any 'holier than thou' shit right now," Renji said around the smoking butt of his cancer stick. His eyes closed as he inhaled, and the smoke ran out of his nose. He was halfway through his second pack.

"Then you hit her." Toshiro said, examining his nails. The cigarette nearly fell out of Renji's lips. "Yup. That's the one. Renji, you're a junkie—"

"Fuck you," Was the reply.

"—and junkies always have more than one vice, selling themselves, or drinking, or hitting the ones they love. Those are the basics anyway, and I'm not being holier than thou, I don't have much room for that kind of thing." Toshiro took one of his cigarette's and put it to his lips, asking for the lighter. "I don't normally smoke," He said. "But when in Rome."

"What the hell did you want?" Renji asked, staring now at Toshiro.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been there before," Toshiro answered.

"Shut up," Renji turned away, staring up at the moon and exhaling. "You're a child, what, you smoked a little weed? Who cares, everyone has."

"Renji," Toshiro said. "I've been doped up by some of my clients more times than I care to remember. People skip out on paying by tying you down and injecting you with whatever they've got." He shook his head. "Didn't take me long to figure _that _one out,that's why I started taking the money up front."

"Clients?" Renji asked. "You're a hooker?"

"Yeah," Toshiro took a long drag of the cigarette and blew it in a thick haze of smoke. "Not so much right now though. I'm trying a real relationship for once."

"What the hell is Ichigo's problem?" Renji laughed. "I hate it for him."

"You know you were part of his problem?" Toshiro asked, an eyebrow shooting up. "Sorry. I don't really care what anyone thinks of me, but I'm growing fond of him and his antics. I guess it's making me defensive."

"So are you going to narc on me to Ichigo?" Renji asked. "I mean you're like his woman right? You kind of have to."

"I don't have to tell him anything, they're going to find any kinds of markings or abuse when they give her a check up tomorrow. You'll probably lose your wife, your baby, everything." Renji was glaring again, almost foaming at the mouth when Toshiro was done. The white haired young man smiled "Sorry, I don't like being called a woman. I'm sure they won't take your wife from you."

Renji let that sit for a minute. "So what's it like getting fucked by so many people all the time?"

"Not all that good, actually. You become numb to any sexual advances, or at least the smart ones try to." Toshiro rubbed his hands together, the cold was setting into him now, he had a good tolerance for it though. "Let me ask you a question now."

"Shoot." Renji said, and it made Toshiro smirk at the irony.

"Does it make you feel like a man, hitting her?" The silence in the air was palpable after that, then Toshiro opened his mouth again. "I'm not here to judge you, I can't, I'm a useless whore. But Ichigo, he's going to flip his shit when he finds out."

Renji's eyes found the frozen ground, kicking some frost off of the yellowing grass. "I don't even feel like myself when I get hit by those thoughts." He admitted. "I mean, I'm aware of my actions, but I can't stop myself—she'll piss me off and I can't hold back."

"Because you're a fucking drug addict, Renji. You don't have any control over your body anymore. What did you think would happen? What possessed you to even pick up a needle in the first place?" Toshiro asked.

"I—I mean I've always wanted to try it, secretly."

"That's a dumbass reason." Toshiro said, snubbing his cigarette out, he was done with it and probably wouldn't smoke another one for a few months.

"I thought you weren't here to judge." Renji reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was before you said that stupid ass remark." Toshiro replied. Then it was quiet again and the only sound was the cold, howling wind. "So what's Byakuya like?" Toshiro said, taking a seat on the porch floor.

"Well," Renji said. "he's the coolest motherfucker this side of the coast." There was an adoration there in his voice, and Toshiro wondered about it. Like a boy talking about his childhood hero.

"Uh huh," He said. "Go on, there's got to be more to him than that. What's he look like? What's his personality?"

"Well, he's tall. Like six-six or something like that, and he's got more muscle than he knows what to do with. But he's smart. Like—there's no need for him to be that fuckin' book smart." Renji looked in his mind's eye at Byakuya for a moment. "He's got all black hair like Rukia, and they have the same colored eyes, but he's got this stare that could paralyze the bravest man in the world with fear."

"So Rukia comes from a family of mob bosses?"

"Yeah…her mom wanted her out of that life so she ran as far as she could, but you know how that stuff goes. Rukia's dad killed her, but he couldn't find Rukia because her mom sent her running. Well she ended up here on a hope and a prayer—mind you she was like eight at this time. That's when my folks found her, and they put her up for a while in our house. At first I thought she was just this dumb little orphan my parents found, but she grew on me. Well one day social services comes, tells us that Rukia's father is looking for her, but these didn't look like any social workers I'd ever seen before. They were scary, tall, black suits, black sunglasses. When my dad turned them away they never came back, come to find out that Rukia's pop passed away not too long after that, heart attack while banging some broad, you know?"

Toshiro told him that he in fact did not know, but Renji only shrugged.

"Anyway, we put Rukia back in school, and found her a new family. She stayed in the neighborhood a couple houses down and then one day she's heading off to her first day in middle school, then the next thing I know she's met some aspiring doctor named Ichigo Kurosaki." Renji said all this between two smokes, finally deciding he was done. "They were together a good year before Kurosaki proposed, fucking gentleman. But she said yes, and you know me and Ichigo hit it off pretty well. Then, we're all happy and hunky doory,"

"Not you, you're pining for Rukia." Toshiro omits.

"Yeah, well I'm getting there." Renji said, staring up at the moon. "Is that thing always that big?"

"In the winter normally, yeah." Toshiro said and they were quiet. "Go on." He prodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so we're all happy—'cept me, I'm going crazy over the thought of losing her and never telling her how I felt. Then some guy calling himself Byakuya Kuchiki comes to town, he's got ten guys surrounding him and he's dressed from head to toe in a black silk suit. Real smooth like he shrugs off the tailored coat and hands it to one of his goons and he says to Rukia, 'Sister, I've been looking everywhere for you.' And Rukia goes all pale, and I can see she remembers him." Renji shook his head, shaking from the cold and from a craving, a hunger that rattles him deeply. "Shit." He said as he hugged himself, after about a minute he seemed fine. "How'd you get over the addiction?"

"I wasn't a heavy user like you," Toshiro said. "I might actually take something every once in a while to forget all my troubles, but I hardly ever did any hard stuff on purpose. I just stopped gradually. But back to the story at hand,"

"Gradually, that's not happening." Renji said with a scoff. "Anyway, where the hell was I?"

"Rukia remembers Byakuya." Toshiro said helpfully.

"Right." Renji nodded. "He says he's got a job for her, says it pays real nice and it'd be good to have the family business run by all the children of their father. Ichigo doesn't like that, he sees how scared Rukia is, see?" Toshiro nodded. "So he tells Byakuya to go back to wherever the hell he came from or he'd call the cops. That if he ever saw him in town again he'd let every police authority with a hundred miles know he as there."

"But you owe him money, not Ichigo."

"Yeah. Like 50 'g's." Renji admitted.

"How the hell did you smoke fifty grand away?"

"It wasn't all drugs. Some of it was actual money. He helped pay for our honeymoon." Renji laughed at the look on Toshiro face. "I know right? That's some deep shit. I don't make doctor money like Ichigo makes, I work in fucking construction, Toshiro. I lay roadwork and shit like that, I didn't even finish my first year of technical school. I had to get help somewhere."

And Toshiro could understand doing whatever you needed for money, but still. "So on top of owing him an assload of money, you do the drugs he's got you peddling to—I'm guessing—pay off the loan?"

"I was stupid." Renji said, nodding.

"Downright stupid is more like it." Toshiro said with a small laugh. "Well a part of me hopes he doesn't kill you, but another part of me hopes he beats your ass within an inch of your life for hurting your pregnant wife—and I don't even like Rukia."

"Hell I love her and I'm scared for my life, but I deserve as much." Renji said with a twitch. "I'm just trying not to be alone with her for too long, at least I still have that much common sense left."

"At least," Toshiro conceded.

* * *

"_Ichigo," The sun was blinding, and Ichigo was so warm, he didn't want to wake up, but the soft hand that was shaking him was insistent, and so was that warm, familiar voice. "Ichigo, sweetie, wake up, you've got to get to school."_

"_No, mommy." Ichigo found himself whining. Then he was being picked up in small, strong arms, and twirled around, and he was still trying to fight opening his eyes, but he couldn't help laughing. _

"_Come on baby, be a good boy. I'll make your favorite breakfast." And he was set back down, Ichigo opened his eyes and his heart was nearly torn from his chest. He knew that smile, he saw it in the mirror sometimes, but not on that face. "There's my handsome man." His mother laughed reaching out and taking his head. In that instant Ichigo knew he was dreaming, because they weren't in his old house, but his new one, the one he bought on his own. "Let's go see if we can whip up a good breakfast, okay sweetie?" When she leaned down to kiss him Ichigo could smell death on her, embalming fluid and decay. _

_As she pulled him down his stairs he caught different glimpses of her in different lights, in one she was his mother, in another she was a rotten corpses and a ghastly caricature of her. In the latter there were no eyes in her eye sockets, and most of her skin had rotted away, but the smile was still the same, even if through a skull's mouth. "Oh, what's this?" They stopped beside his living room, and thankfully she looked whole for the moment. "Look Ichigo." _

_Ichigo tore his eyes from his mother's sweet face and he cried out. On his couch were Rukia and Renji, she was riding him and bucking into each motion he delivered, throwing her head back and calling out his name wildly. "Oh fuck!" She screamed and Ichigo flinched, tears prickling his eyes._

"_Oh fuck, indeed." His mother said, and stared down at him with the Grim Reaper's face again. "You know, this never would have happened if you were a better son, and a better husband." She said, turning back to watch. "You're not a good boy at all." _

"_I am!" He childishly protested. "I am a good boy mommy, I promise! I love you!" _

"_Fuck off," She sneered, and leaned against the frame of the living room entrance. "you know, you kids were the ones who killed me. Before any of you I was happy, your father and I were happy. And look at that," She motioned to the fornicating couple on the couches again, Renji now standing and delivering. "She was happier before she met you too, goddamn Ichigo, you ruin everything." _

"_Mommy, please."_

"_Shut up, you little fucker." His mother and Rukia shouted in unison, and Rukia and Renji were suddenly staring down on him, along with his mother. "You were the reason everything went wrong, I mean no one's life is this fucked up, is it_ my handsome man_?" She asked and she reached out and touched his forehead. _

_Tears were streaming out of Ichigo's little eyes, and she pushed him back and suddenly he was falling into an all black abyss, falling, falling, falling down a hole. He was suffocating in the darkness as he fell, and he cried but his voice was ripped from him in the wind that whipped past his ears. _

The blare of his alarm clock woke him. Ichigo sat straight up, sweating heavily and gasping or his life. His cheeks were hot with tears and he choked back a half uttered scream. He laid his head back and cried into his pillow just a little longer before he pulled himself out of bed mechanically, then he decided he'd shower again and after an unnoticeably blistering shower he brushed his teeth and pulled on his clothes.

As he went downstairs flashes of his dreams kept pestering him. He'd see his mother leaning against the doorframe, or see Rukia and Renji on the couch and he closed his eyes. It was six in the morning, and he inhaled, surprised to smell bacon and scrambled eggs. His nose led him to the kitchen, and there was Toshiro setting the last of what was popping in his skillet in a plate.

"Oh hi, good morning." He said cheerily, bringing the plate to Ichigo and kissing him. Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "Sorry, I had a cigarette." Toshiro admitted.

"You smoke?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really, every once in a while." He shrugged. "I made you breakfast before you went off to work since you made it for me, but all I can really do is scrambled eggs." Ichigo looked down at the plate, it looked pretty appetizing. He picked up the fork and bit into it, smiling. "It's good." He said. "Go wash up, you're coming too." Then he took another bite.

"Really?" Toshiro wondered. "Why?"

"Just going to run some more tests, might as well since I'm taking two more patients in."

"What else can you test me for Ichigo? I've given blood and urine and just about everything else." Toshiro laughed, happy to see that his meager attempts at cooking were being hungrily gobbled down by Ichigo.

"We'll run an allergy test, I kind of just don't want to leave you at home all day by yourself, I'm afraid you'll die of boredom." Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm allergic to pollen, there. Don't worry about it, if I get too bored I'll call your dad, ask for some funny childhood stories." He smiled. "Now," He said grabbing the plate. "Go get Junkie and Preggers and get out of here, I'll be here when you get home."

"Okay." Ichigo thought about it for a second, then he kissed Toshiro. "Seriously though, brush your teeth, and promise me you'll never smoke again. No one likes lung cancer, not to mention the tons of other serious complications—"

"Got it, doc. Get going! The faster you're gone the faster you can get your ass back here to me." Toshiro kissed him again. "I'll wake up your other guests while you finish." Toshiro moved out of the room as Ichigo continued to eat.

"_Nice whore." _His mother's voice said in his ear, he looked up and she was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. Half of her face was formed, the other half nothing but bone. He could see the coffee moving down her throat, and at one point when there was muscle but no skin he could see the throat pull the liquid down. Ichigo blinked. She was still there.

"You're not my mother." He whispered to her.

"_I'm not?" _She asked, looking up, one eye that beautiful rich chocolate he remembered, the other a deep black socket. _"Tell that my figure, carrying you for nine months sure didn't help it." _ She took another sip. _"But look at you, Ichigo, you're having a conversation with your dead mother." _

"I'm not." Ichigo said, turning and raking the rest of his breakfast into the trash, walking past her. _Embalming fluid and decay_, he ignored it and placed his dish in the sink. "Because you're not real, a hallucination brought on by recent stress." Ichigo said logically, he felt her arms wrap around him and the smell of death nearly overpowered him.

"_You were always so smart, Ichigo." _She cooed, rubbing his arm in a motherly fashion. _"Too bad all your smarts were never enough to keep Rukia satisfied." _

"I'm ignoring you." Ichigo decided.

"Ignoring who?" Toshiro asked as he made his way back in the kitchen, Rukia and Renji behind him. They looked ready to go and Ichigo grabbed his keys off the counter.

"No one babe," He said leaning down and kissing Toshiro good-bye. "We'll be back."

"_Tell your little harlot, Mommy Dearest is here to visit." _The woman chided following Ichigo, and he had to blink his eyes hard before she disappeared. He closed his eyes again and shook his head, then he kissed Toshiro again.

"Have a good day at work," Toshiro smiled, and his mother stood there with an arm on Toshiro's shoulder, waving him out the door. Ichigo shuddered, but it could have been because of the cold as he opened the door, he grabbed a coat off the hooks and handed one to Rukia then he wrapped one around his own shoulders.

"You okay Ichigo? You look like you saw a ghost or something?" Rukia asked as they piled into his car. He'd had the limo the other night because there had been a Gala he attended, a charity for the Children's Wing of the hospital he sometimes worked at. Ichigo only blinked once, then Rukia asked him if he was okay again.

"Yeah, fine." He said, staring through the window of his living room as Toshiro settled onto the couch with a book in his hands Ichigo's mother stood at the window, staring at him and mouth obscenities.

"I don't know why I'm seeing her," Ichigo said an hour after he sent Rukia and Renji to their respective doctors. He was talking to Retsu Unohana, she was the longest standing doctor in this place since his dad stepped down, but she also had a degree in psychology. She was a kindly, unaged woman, her face wasn't lined and there was hardly anyway you could tell if she was thirty or sixty, but she was a beautiful woman either way, kind obsidian eyes, and a knowing smile that barely slit her mouth.

"Well," She said. "I think your first assessment was probably right, your situation is enough to cause this kind of grief, hallucinations are your minds way of projecting your problems to you in a sense you can interpret." She unfolded her hands from her lap and leaned forward on her desk, Ichigo was in her dimly, the sun shone through her once turned blinds, lighting just enough to see. She had plaques and medals of her work in the medical field strewn all throughout, collecting dust, as if she didn't care they were there; and in truth she really did. Retsu Unohana was a woman who saved lives, not collected medal and awards.

She continued, "I believe that this hallucination is presenting itself as your mother because she was the last person you were truly and completely comfortable with—you have your father, but he's still alive, and men don't generally come to the forefront of our minds as nurturers. Whereas, the contrast in her personality speaks on your ex-wife's betrayal. You thought you had something pure, i.e. your memories of your mother, and they were tarnished, or Rukia's cheating." Retsu dictated, when she spoke it was like a lecture, her days as a professor always slipping into longer speeches. "You've handled the situation as best as you could, and you've done a nominal job Ichigo, as long as you keep reminding yourself that she's not real."

"That won't be hard, she's half skeleton." Ichigo said, another shiver running down his spine. "I don't need any kind of medication do I? I know most of our patients refuse it, but if it will help."

"No, no. Most medication for hallucinations are placebos, and I don't want to put you on anything too strong since you're only having a mild daydream. You're fine, Ichigo, just trying to handle things too gracefully. It wouldn't hurt to scream, it's a healthy technique—try it if you like." Retsu smiled encouragingly.

Ichigo thought about it, and blushed a bit. "No, that's okay." He said with a small laugh. "Thank you Mrs. Unohana, I think I feel better."

"Just Retsu is fine, Ichigo," She said with a smile. "I'm always happy to help a colleague,"

"And…uh, this'll stay between us?" He asked.

"Doctor/patient confidentiality insists it must, Ichigo." She laughed and watched him stand. He told her thanks one more time and left the room.

* * *

"_She's a quack." _His mother was waiting for him when he left the room, decomposing and deteriorating on the clean hospital floor. As she walked she dripped, but each clump of flesh disappeared behind her the moment it hit the ground.

"You're not real," Ichigo said to thing image of his mother, and she shimmered once, then she was whole, and her eyebrows were drawn up. She looked hurt.

"_Ichigo,_" She said reaching out and caressing his cheek. He turned away from the warmth of it, ignoring it. Because she still smelled like death. _"Ichigo! Don't you ignore me you worthless fuck!"_

"Just a culmination of emotions brought to the forefront of my mind in a projection of my mother, the last person I feel who truly cared for me." Ichigo recited to himself as he walked forward, ignoring the sound of her high heeled steps behind him. Ignoring her cries of outrage. He was afraid if he turned now she wouldn't look like his mother, but the walking corpse he'd seen in his dreams with his mother's smile.

He walked into the prenatal hall and found Rukia's room. A gasp was ripped from his throat as he looked at her naked back. "Does this hurt?" Shunsui Kyoraku, resident prenatal and pediatrician asked. He was a laid back older man, in his late thirties to Ichigo's mid-twenties. He wore a non-regulation floral coat instead of the all white doctor's coats, but Ichigo didn't have the heart to tell him to wear anything else. Shunsui had long wavy black hair, which he normally pulled into a ponytail, and a scruffy beard lined the side of his cheeks and his chin.

"Not so much," Rukia said as he poked and prodded her.

"And you got these injuries how exactly?"He asked, examining the black/green/purple bruises.

"I—I fell." Rukia said, Ichigo could hear the lie in her voice, and he turned from the room stomping down the hallway.

"_What are you going to do about it?" _The voice asked in his head, the same one that had been antagonizing him since he'd gone to sleep.

"What can I do about it?" Ichigo said, but he was still stomping toward the physical rehabilitation department. He threw the doors opens and his eyes landed on Renji, who was writing down something at a table, a coach sitting across from him and explaining things.

"We're going to stimulate your liver to see if we can get some of the—er, toxins driven out faster, and we're going to try some blood circulating techniques—oh, Mr. Kurosaki, hi." The man across from Renji smiled. He was a small thing, maybe twenty-three, with straight black hair and a very tired look to his youthful face.

"Hanatoro, I need you to go find something else to do." Ichigo said, glaring daggers at Renji.

"But Mr. Kurosaki—" Hanatoro was timid, yes, but he was a good doctor. He didn't like his treatments being interrupted and he might have asserted that point but Ichigo cut his glare at the young brunet.

"Now." Ichigo said and Hanatoro Yamada jumped up suddenly and rushed out of the room. "You bastard!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Renji by his collar and hoisting him in the air. He promised himself he wouldn't be surprised how easy it was to lift him, but he still couldn't help it. There was hardly any resistance.

"Guess you found out." Renji said, eyes locked with Ichigo's. "Are you going to beat my ass now? Or do I get the courtesy of getting the police called on me?"

"You dumbass." Ichigo said, rearing his fist back and letting it connect with Renji's cheek. Then he dropped him and turned around. "I won't do anything unless Rukia asks me to, it's her problem now not mine." But even still he faced Renji again and kicked him hard in the ribs, they didn't crack but he felt how weak they were and Renji doubled over in pain. "I'm done here. Get up."

Renji stumbled to his feet, he spit blood on the floor and didn't say anything else as he sat down. Ichigo watched him wipe the blood from his mouth and he turned around. "I'll be back after your first day is over. We're going to keep coming here till you're fixed."

"…" Renji sat pensively, staring at the table, then Ichigo walked to the door. "Thanks." He muttered, his jaw stung and his body hurt, but Ichigo could have done a lot worse.

"Whatever," Ichigo said pushing through the door.

"Um…bye Mr. Kurosaki." Hanatoro said as Ichigo passed him. He walked back into the room. "Oh my God! Is that blood?"

* * *

The day dragged on, but eventually everyone was sent home with a less sickly bill of health. It irked Ichigo that he was still seeing his mother, in sitting right beside him in the front seat while Rukia and Renji occupied the back. But he didn't say anything, the silence was golden. He wanted to scream at Rukia for staying with him, especially right now with her curled up against him, sleeping almost as if she were unaware of any situation.

He pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. Piling out of the car he made his way to the front door, with his two new house guests in tow. He didn't say anything, he just opened the door and went through, looking for Toshiro.

He found him, seated in the kitchen, on a countertop with a book in his hands, the same one Ichigo had seen him with when he left. He grabbed the boy in his arms and began to place kisses all over him.

"Ichigo!" Toshiro laughed as Ichigo's kisses became more fervent, tickling his neck. "Did you miss me?"

"You don't even know," Ichigo said hugging him.

"Hard day at work?" Toshiro asked, hugging Ichigo back. He'd been immersed in his book since they left, he had gotten a shower and brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and watched a bit of television, but he'd come back to the Tolkien book in his hands, it had his favorite creature in it, dragons.

"God, yes." Ichigo said, and went through his day for Toshiro, omitting the parts about seeing Retsu for advice about his dead mother being everywhere. She was smiling at him from the door, just sitting there, watching.

"Well maybe there's something I can help to take your mind off of it," Toshiro said, kissing him on the lips. Ichigo growled in his throat, and kissed Toshiro back, he closed his eyes, but he could still feel her stare. "Let's go upstairs," Toshiro smirked, grabbing his hand and putting his book down.

"Wait—" Ichigo started to say.

"ICHIGO! It is your father! And his two favorite princesses!" Isshin exploded through his door in the worst procession quite possibly in the history of man. Confetti bursting from some device in his hands and a kazoo in his mouth.

"_Idiot." _His illusion said, and that only furthered the belief that she wasn't real. Masaki, his mother, always laughed at Isshin's antics, if she were really here now she would have been ushering Karin and Yuzu through the door behind their father, smiling and laughing, telling Ichigo she would help him clean up afterwards.

"Idiot." Karin said, walking into the house, but a half smile formed on her normally scowling lips. "Hey, bro." She was tall and thin, her curves were nearly nonexistent, but she had the build of a soccer star. Her normally shoulder length hair was a couple inches longer and pulled back into a ponytail and she wore her soccer uniform.

"Hi, Karin," He said and he went to hug her. She gave him two quick pats on the back and stepped back, never one to be vulnerable for long since she'd taken up the role of the serious parent when her mother died. Though Yuzu did the cooking and the clean Karin balanced the checkbooks and kept the house in order while Ichigo and Isshin went off to work every day.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu smiled as she jumped into Ichigo's arms. Dressed in a frighteningly pink dress, it was simple, string shoulders and it flowed down her body like water till it belled out at her thighs. Ichigo hugged her close and set her on the ground. She was beautiful, long orange-brown hair hitting the small of her back and combed with every strand in place. She had more curve to her body than Karin, but she was shorter, both girls were milky white, and both painfully reminded him of the woman who wasn't really there, standing beside them. Making them all look like one happy family.

Ichigo tried to smile his best, grabbing Toshiro's hand tightly, and he sighed. "Happy birthday, Yuzu." He said, and the ghost in his mind smiled.

"_Happy birthday to you." _She sung.


	5. Chapter 5

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Ok. I'm an idiot. I definitely had this halfway written already…and then I deleted it. Yes, I'm a complete imbecile, and I was doing so good not to screw up too horribly too. Well, I've obviously gotten it written again, I'm just afraid that all ideas for the previously written part of this chapter are lost forever, so I'll do my best! …I still can't believe it. Ugh. On a happier note, my bitching and moaning seems to have gotten FF(dot)net to do something about the problem I was having. So updates should be pretty timely now, even if they aren't every week like they had been, I need to write on my other fictions as well. Also, review replies are still coming, I promise!

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

Sleep was a problem. It's hard to sleep when there was a glowing pair of eyes staring at you unblinkingly from a chair across the room. Ichigo stared back at them, questions in his mind while listening to Toshiro's heavy breathing.

_What do you want from me? _He asked in his mind, and somehow he knew she could understand him. That perversion of his mother. She smiled, and her hollow teeth caught the moonlight in a ghastly fashion, she laughed a quiet, reserved chuckle and then whispered to him.

"_I'm really glad you asked, son." _Her eyes were laughing at him still, she crossed her legs daintily. Ichigo was abhorred to finally note she was wearing what they had buried her in, her favorite white dress, and her red, red high heels. If you were to give her a matching clutch and a wide brimmed sun hat she would look like she was on her way to church, just like Ichigo always remembered her dressing up to go to. He pushed that thought aside though.

_Then answer the damned question. _He barked in his head. The pseudo-Masaki stood and walked over to the bed, she sat beside Ichigo and didn't indent the mattress. She wasn't real; no matter how obvious it was there was absolutely no way he could deny that she did very real things.

"_Ichigo…" _She held his face in her deteriorating hands, he didn't flinch away from them this time. Her miniscule touches had become almost normal in the week she'd been appearing to him now. _"I just want what every mother wants for her son, the best. I want to help you feel better." _

"Just how do you plan on doing that?" Ichigo whispered back to her, it didn't feel right speaking to her internally, that seemed to make her a part of him, to justify his psychosis. He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm reasoning with you."

"_It doesn't surprise me," _Masaki smiled and Ichigo looked away, that was one thing he wasn't used to. He didn't want to see a dead woman smile. _"Ichigo, listen to me. I have the solution to your problem." _

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Ichigo laughed bitterly. "I'm this close to going to Unohana and getting something prescribed to make you go away."

"_Only for you to get used to it and for me to become more real," _She laughed. _"Ichigo, I'm not an ailment, I know exactly what I am. I'm your mother, presenting herself to you as a sort of conscious." _

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked, smiling suddenly and chuckling, but it died in his chest when Toshiro turned over in his sleep. Ichigo stealthily pushed the young man off of his chest and slipped out of the room. He took a left down the barely visited parts of his upper floor. There was a study back here that Ichigo hardly used much anymore since he was always working, and it had a balcony that looked over the city.

"_It's true you know?" _Masaki said following behind him.

"Yeah, well my mother was far from whatever the hell you are." Ichigo said opening the wooden door to his study. It was a circular room with bookshelves built along the walls that curved all the way till it reached the glass door on the other side of the room. Ichigo glanced over the books as he made his way to the balcony and noticed that Toshiro had taken _The Two Towers_ out his collection now. He smiled vaguely and continued onto the overhang.

"_All that stuff," _The woman following him said as she leaned against the rail. _"Sort of stops making sense to you after you go. We—by that I mean humans—we build religion, we build schools and churches and governments all to make ourselves feel more secure. If there is someone, anyone we can look up to for guidance, or blame for our misfortune then they become our God, or our leader." _She smirked watching the lights flicker on and off over the large, wonderful metropolis stretching out before them. _"We think we're so fucking original. Every thought, every motion, every breath we take has already been breathed, exhaled, and respirated several trillion times before it even reaches us." _Her brown eyes found his. _"Isn't that depressing?" _

"Very," Ichigo agreed. She was whole for the most part now. Every now and then a cloud would pass over the moon and she would be skeletal, but in the bright moonlight she was almost mistakably human.

"_It gets put in perspective for you when you die. Even now, me. I might not even be real, I might be a representation of all your unresolved emotional issues, you have quite a few you know?" _

"You're telling me." Ichigo sighed. "That still doesn't tell me what you want."

"_Well it's about time you stopped being such a pussy and listened." _She laughed. _"You know what? I really want a cigarette. I couldn't taste it, and I damn sure couldn't feel it burn in my lungs, but I used to smoke them when you kids went to bed." _

"I know." Ichigo said. "I caught you smoking more times than I remember, I just pretended I hadn't. You were too perfect for that,"

"_I'm still your favorite woman aren't I, baby?" _Ichigo blinked. No. No _this _wasn't his favorite woman, this was an illusion. A hollow shell. A mind fuck! What the hell was he doing?

"Just tell me what you want so I can get on with my life?" Ichigo sighed.

"_That's not how you get what you want," _She said smiling mischievously, but she consented. _"Do you want it plain and simple, or can I pretty it up for you?" _

"Plain and simple, please."

"_That's no fun," _She shook her head, but smiled widely. _"Oh well, in short terms I want you to kill Rukia and Renji." _She laughed at his sudden look of horror. _"See, if I prettied it up I might have been able to convince you." _

"You're fucking psycho." Ichigo stammered.

"_Says the doctor talking to his long since deceased mother." _But she was occupied looking at the sky. She held her hand up and the parts that the light didn't touch were bony, causing a very strange skin to bone ratio. _"I think it's going to snow tomorrow. It'll be a nice day for snow."_

"Just how the fuck did you think I was going to take this?" To say Ichigo was freaking out might have been an understatement. His head was reeling, and his stomach was clenching, and his palms were sweating, and he felt like he needed to throw up. In short, he felt sicker than he ever had. "I'm not killing anyone,"

"_You know you could quiet possibly be arguing with yourself, did you ever think about that?" _Masaki asked. _"Where you hear my voice anyone else listening might hear yours, I wonder how many people would still respect you if they knew you were going crazy."_

"I'm not going crazy." Ichigo nearly shouted. He reigned his voice back in, it echoed in the emptiness of the night. "I'm not."

"_Who are you trying to assure? Me or you?"_ She asked slyly. _"Don't worry Ichigo, it won't be so bad. I'll make sure everything goes white, and then the next thing you know it'll be over." _

"Normal people don't have to deal with this kind of shit," Ichigo said breathlessly, he could see his words on the night air as fog escaped his heated mouth. "I'm not killing anyone."

"_It'll make you feel better," _Masaki encouraged.

"Why don't you just go the fuck away/" Ichigo asked.

"_Why don't you just grow the fuck up?" _Masaki retorted. _"I'm in your head. I see past all the bullshit, I see your doubts about Toshiro actually staying with you—he's a whore, they don't stay long. I see your readiness to just take Rukia by the hand and steal her away into the night. I see it all Ichigo. You try to hide behind this goody-two-shoes charade and expect everyone to just fucking fall for it. Guess what?" _Here she left it open for him to answer the rhetorical question, but he didn't. He couldn't. _"No? Okay, then I'll tell you. You can't hide from yourself." _

"Ichigo?" The aforementioned looked up. Toshiro looked at him with concern in his eyes, standing there at the door almost stark naked save for an ill fitting pair of briefs.

Ichigo managed a smile. "Hi babe," He said. "Go back to bed."

"What are you doing out here? You're muttering to yourself." Toshiro told him, walking out onto the balcony and wrapping his arms around Ichigo's warm waist.

"Just talking to myself," Ichigo said, and the black irony stabbed him in the chest like a hot poker. "I'll be back in soon, I just wanted some fresh air."

"Ichigo," Toshiro said, staring hard into his eyes. "Don't you lie to me Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo kissed him and turned him towards the door.

"Goodnight, Toshiro. We'll talk tomorrow, I'm taking a few days off, I think I need a vacation." He told him. _I'm afraid I'll accidentally kill someone_. Didn't sound like something good to say, so he left it out.

"_Tell him_,_" _Masaki's voice chimed in his ear. _"Tell him I'm standing right here," _She had her hands on Toshiro's shoulders, but he didn't seem to notice, he only held onto Ichigo's hands.

_Get your fucking hands off of him_. Ichigo said in his mind.

"Ichigo, please, tell me what's wrong? Are you having…well I mean I guess it's understandable. You're having second thoughts about this aren't you? About me?" Toshiro asked, his face crestfallen. "I mean I knew it was only a matter of time, and with Rukia back in the picture you're going to want to clear up all that confusion, especially if you're going to be sending Renji to jail after his rehab."

"Toshiro," Ichigo said squeezing his hands. "I'm not getting tired of you. In fact, I think you're the only thing keeping me at least partially sane. If I didn't have you I might have done something crazy by now."

"Then what's going on?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo opened his mouth and then closed it, he pulled Toshiro forward. "I'll tell you tomorrow okay? Let's just get some sleep tonight." But the white haired man looked like he was about to protest. "Please?" Ichigo asked, and Toshiro almost all too willing consented.

"_For shame Ichigo." _Masaki called after him. _"If it's too weird I'll just stay out here tonight then, I want to see the snow fall_." But Ichigo ignored her as he and Toshiro slowly made it back to their shared bed. He crawled under the cover and wrapped his arms around Toshiro.

"How'd you know I was out there?" Ichigo asked cooing in Toshiro's ear.

"You didn't leave a note," Toshiro said, settling into Ichigo's warming body, the cold had nearly sapped all of his body temperature. "You always leave a note, and I didn't hear you in the bathroom. I just wanted to see if you were up here or…"

"Or…?" Ichigo asked.

"Downstairs with Rukia." Toshiro admitted. "You gotta admit that with Renji soon to be out of the picture there'll be an opening there, I can't expect you to keep me around."

"Toshiro," Ichigo said. "if Rukia didn't file a suit against him I can't send him to jail, and even if I could she's not a part of my life anymore. If she asks for my help I'll help her, but otherwise this is her problem. She knows the number of the local authorities just as well as I do." He kissed Toshiro's crown. "You're too insecure about the whole thing, I'm the one stressing so much that I'm seeing…-" He stopped. "I'm the one who has to deal with it all, you don't have anything to worry about,"

In his tiredness Toshiro was hardly hearing Ichigo, but he nodded into his chest. "I guess,' He said and then he was sleeping.

"_Whore," _Masaki smiled across from him.

_Let me sleep._ Ichigo told her.

"_Fine, fine. See you in the morning," _She smiled and then slowly disappeared. Ichigo laid his head on his pillow, exhausted, and not much longer fell into another dreamless sleep, which he was thankful for considering his last few dreams had been pretty scarring. When the morning came Ichigo was glad to see that Masaki was still nowhere in sight, he sat up and sighed. Then he reached down and pulled his pants from the previous night up to him and rifled through the pockets for his cell phone.

He dialed. "Hello? Kurosaki Clinic," The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, Senna?" Ichigo smiled at the voice of his receptionist, she was a rather young girl, around eighteen, who always wanted to be a doctor. She came into the clinic one day and demanded a job and when Ichigo told her she didn't have the education or the proper interning time for work just yet she told him she'd do anything else as long as she could work in the hospital. So he gave her the job.

"Ichigo?" She asked surprised. Ichigo laughed a little, she never called him 'Mr.' or 'Doctor Kurosaki' like everyone else. But that was one of the reasons he liked little Senna, that and she reminded him a bit of himself at her age. Brash and headstrong, not to say he wasn't still those things, he just knew when that side of him was more appropriate nowadays.

"That's me," He said into the phone. "Look, Senna, I'm going to be ducking out for a few days, you guys don't really need me around anyway, and my dad is still around more than he needs to be so if there are any problems you should consult him, but I'm going to go ahead and take a vacation."

"Oh," Senna said and he could hear her pen scribbling. "Okay, I'm making a note of it, do you think you'll stop in and check on things every now and then?"

"Well of course, I do have some patients I have to bring in and pick up, so I'll be around, I just don't feel well enough to work right now."

"What's wrong?" Senna asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Ichigo lied easily enough. Then she appeared. Ichigo ignored her, and kept talking. "I won't be out long."

"I hope you feel better Ichigo!" Senna's cheerful voice said, Ichigo told her he would try and then said good-bye. He hung up the phone. A small snore made him look down at Toshiro. How could he tell him what was going on inside his head? How could he tell him that it was probably because of his own stupidity that he was causing himself to see these things. How could he? After he had brought Toshiro into his home under the promise of security and normalcy? He sighed again and got up.

He would take Rukia and Renji in and be right back. Kissing Toshiro lightly on the cheek, but not light enough. Toshiro's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Ichigo sleepily. "G'moring." He slurred wiping his eyes of the gunk that gathered in the corners.

"Good morning, babe." Ichigo smiled and kissed his lips. "I was just about to take our downstairs dwellers to the clinic. Wanna come?"

"Sure, let me get ready," Toshiro threw the covers back and Ichigo watched him, loving the look of his cream colored skin in the morning sun, how he could see the pink tinge to it perfectly and he wrapped his arms around Toshiro as he stood.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said rubbing his back up and down.

"Sorry for what?" Toshiro asked, leaning into the touch. Ichigo and he hadn't...well, they hadn't had sex since Rukia and Renji had been with them. It was like, Toshiro would initiate it, and Ichigo would look up and suddenly want to stop, like they were secretly being watched or something.

"For everything. Look, I said I would tell you what was going on with me today, and I will later, I just think you'll think I'm crazy," Ichigo shook his head and held Toshiro closer.

"I couldn't think you were crazy Ichigo," Toshiro said hugging him back fiercely, thinking maybe Ichigo needed the embrace more than he wanted the sex. They stayed like that for a while and then Ichigo let go of him and told him to go get ready, and that he would get Rukia and Renji. Toshiro nodded and headed off to the bathroom while Ichigo made his way down the stairs.

He was surprised his mother didn't even say a word as he descended the stairs, she remained silent till he reached their door. Then when poised to knock, she spoke and this is what she said, _"I'll only go away if you kill them," _Ichigo blinked once and fear clenched around his heart, he turned and stared at her.

"You," He breathed angrily. "Are just a fucking illusion, if I were in any other state of mind I might believe you, but being that I've seen these kinds of situations, and more often than not have prescribed pills to make them go away I'm not going to listen to you. Get it through your dead, rotting skull. I'm not killing anyone."

Masaki was quiet for a while, then she shrugged and disappeared again. _"Never say never," _She said as at last her smile was gone with the rest of her, Cheshire cat style. Ichigo turned back to the door but it was open. Rukia was staring at him, her pupils no bigger than a point.

"Ichigo…who are you talking to?" She asked, her voice was shaking and she looked genuinely scared, Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well," he said in a tight voice. "fuck."

* * *

Toshiro came down the stairs, dressed warmly. When he looked out the window the snow had really started coming down. So he wore a pair of gray jogging sweat under a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeved thermal shirt under a blue and black plaid button up, a peacoat he found in Ichigo's closet, and a scarf, along with a pair of black sneakers. He figured while Ichigo went in and checked Rukia and Renji in he could admire the snow for a while, it was sticking to the road.

Then something at the bottom of the stairs caught his eyes. It was an envelope, which was strange considering that Ichigo's mail all usually went to his mailbox. Toshiro picked it up and dropped it again. The name stamped on the return address was one Jushiro Ukitake, and it was addressed to Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki. Toshiro's fingers shook as he reached down and picked up the letter again, a part of his mind told him that he should tell Ichigo about the letter first before ripping it open, but another, more vitriolic part of him said he could do as he damn well pleased with something like this.

He opened it.

_Dear Ichigo Kurosaki, _

_My name is Jushiro Ukitake, and I'm in need of your assistance. You see, I'm looking for my brother Toshiro Hitsugaya, he and I have never met, or even spoken, but the moment I learned of his existence I have been fervently searching for him, enclosed is a picture that I was able to dig up after a long time researching my father's things. Mr. Kurosaki, I found your name listed in a backwards look up of Toshiro, it put your clinic down as the last place to have any real records of him. _

_I followed the last known address of his to a burnt down apartment building, and I almost lost hope. But I saw how recent your documents were and so the search continues. I wish to get to know my brother, and provide him with some sort of support if he needs it. From what I know after the death of our father he fell into some sort of obscurity, and I was sad to learn that our father hadn't passed any savings down to him—not that he had many savings to pass. _

_Mr. Kurosaki, if you come in contact with my brother again please give him the number listed below, and my address and to tell him that though I don't know him I love him, I will begin looking for him again myself when my health permits it, till then I can only hope that he is looking for me as well. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jushiro Ukitake_

The first real thing that registered in Toshiro's head was how bold and expressive Jushiro's handwriting was, then before he knew it he was blinking back tears. He reached into the the envelope further and produced a picture of himself as a toddler, seated on his father's lap. His father looking proud and healthy, smiling handsomely from ear to ear so wide it broke his face. Toshiro looked at himself next, small, pudgy, and utterly adorable with some sort of plastic toy filling his mouth.

For a moment he couldn't move, he read the letter again, and then a third time. Then he folded it and put it inside his pocket, he was going to show it to Ichigo and then he was going to call Jushiro.

"That's not healthy Ichigo," Rukia was saying as he neared their room. Toshiro stopped. "That's fucking scary is what it is, we need to get you some help."

"I can handle it," Ichigo said, and Toshiro could hear the sigh and the exasperation in his voice. "Look, we all have too many problems right now to worry about, and I refuse to add to the list. Besides, Unohana says it isn't very serious if I handle it properly."

"Handle it properly? That thing wants you to kill us!" Rukia shouted.

"Keep your voice down," Ichigo said, Toshiro inched forward and saw them sitting on opposite couches. Rukia with her feet pulled under her looked like she was wearing a beach ball under her shirt, and Ichigo sat with his head in his hands and his elbows propped up on his knees. "I'm not going to do anything ok? If it gets too bad I'll write a prescription, I just—don't want to take those drugs. The strong ones do more harm than good most of the time."

"I'm just worried about you, Ichigo. What about Toshiro? Have you told him?" Toshiro was slightly bewildered that Rukia would even consider him, but he watched on, his heart racing.

"No," Ichigo admitted. "I will, I mean he'll probably pack his things and get the hell out of here when he finds out that I'm seeing my dead mother, and she's trying to convince me to kill my ex and her husband."

"If he loves you, he'll understand." Rukia said, that thought made Toshiro seriously look at Rukia. It was more than likely her hormones, mood swings, or some other pregnancy bump that made her seem kindly to him now, but still, it was nice to hear her say something remotely humane about him, even considering the situation.

"I've already put him through so much…" Ichigo said, his voice belayed his sorrow, and all the pent up emotion he hardly ever let himself feel. Toshiro couldn't stand idly by anymore, he cleared his throat and walked into the living room. Ichigo's head snapped in his direction, his eyes were red and tears stung the corners of them, spilling over just enough to leave tracts down his face.

"Hi…" Toshiro said in a small voice.

"To—how long have you been standing there?" Ichigo nearly couldn't get the words out he stammered so badly.

"For a while," Toshiro said, he crossed the room and plopped down next to Ichigo, taking his hand in his own. "Look, Ichigo—I heard it all." Well, maybe not all of their conversation, but he heard the part he needed to. He couldn't believe it, something was wrong with Ichigo, the perfect human being. Toshiro could hardly believe it himself, and as crazy as it was it made Ichigo seem more mortal.

Toshiro didn't know how he could have handled Ichigo's situation, but it would never have been as graciously, as elegantly as Ichigo had done. It should have scared him like it scared Rukia to know he was seeing what he saw, and even more than that that the damn thing was violent, but he grasped Ichigo's hand. "You're only human Ichigo, you can't handle it all," He said and he kissed his lips.

"I know," Ichigo said. "I'll slip in to see Retsu, and try to get something to make her go away." Masaki made a gesture with her finger that was very unmotherly and Ichigo shook his head, he couldn't keep losing sleep because of this thing.

"Whoa," Renji said walking into the living room and stretching. "I'm getting some bad vibes in here."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said standing up. "Let's go." Renji looked a little better, the dark circles under his eyes were beginning to lighten back up and soon he wouldn't look like a drowned raccoon at least. His voice sounded better, it was grating and scratching like it had been before and he looked like he might have actually slept the previous night.

They all piled into Ichigo's car and he pulled out of the parking lot slowly, the prior topic pushed aside considering Ichigo didn't want Renji knowing what was wrong with him. The roads weren't slippery at all, the salt trucks must have already been by, Ichigo thought to himself and listened almost happily as Charlie Chaplin's _Smile _played on the radio, he liked the upbeat song about getting through your troubles with a smile.

Before too long they pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and Ichigo climbed out of the car followed by his band of not always so merry men, and one female. Toshiro grabbed his hand as they walked into the place of healing and gave him a kiss before he stood in the lobby, preferring not to be goaded into another episode like what had happened the last time he was left alone with Ichigo in this place.

"Excuse me?" A young woman walked behind the front desk and Toshiro turned to stare at her. She was a pretty young woman, strikingly dark hair, it was almost purple in its blackness, and her eyes, he was sure they were golden. She smiled at him, and he could see the dusting of freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. "Did I just…were you kissing Ichigo?"

"Um. Yeah, I'm his boyfriend," Toshiro said a little defensively, he knew he had nothing to worry about, but still it seemed the only kind of women who knew Ichigo's name were of the very attractive nature.

"Oh, that's so cool!" The young lady said and she jumped over the counter with the ease of a gymnast, landing squarely on her feet. "My name's Senna, Senna Chang," Senna said extending her hand, Toshiro took it and shook it. It was very warm and soft and he gave her a small smile.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Toshiro introduced himself. "You're a little young to be a doctor,"

"Oh I know," Senna said smiling. "That's why I wait the phones, but this is my first semester in medical school and I'm hoping Ichigo will let me intern here too!" Then she blinked and an idea came across her face. "Hey! Toshiro! I bet you're just the person to get to convince him for me."

"Uh…" Toshiro said, he really didn't want to have to do any favors for some random girl, besides, there was enough going on in Ichigo's head he didn't need Toshiro pestering him about handing out internships. "I think that's something you'll have to ask him yourself, sorry," Toshiro finally said with an apologetic smile.

"Darn!" Senna said going back over to her desk when the phone started ringing. "Oh well, hold on." She picked it up off the receiver and said in a very professional voice, "Kurosaki Clinic, ok. An appointment for Thursday? We close at four sir, alright, I'll put you down for one thirty, alright, okay. Thank you sir, yes, see you then." Then she hung up and smiled up at Toshiro. "So…Ichigo's hot,"

"Thanks?" Toshiro said laughing. "I mean, yeah, he is."

"I mean, I don't know where he finds time to work out and run this place, but it shows." She said dreamily. "Did you know that he's the youngest, fully licensed doctor here?"

"Really?" Toshiro asked, humoring her, but a part of him was always ready for more gossip about Ichigo's life before he came into it.

"Yeah, his dad's been bringing him in to observe since he was like fifteen, that's why he was able to pass his exams so easily." Senna said, an expert on the topic apparently.

"And how do you know all that?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow skeptically. "When Ichigo was fifteen you had to be like what? Two?"

"Seven." Senna said. "You're not that old yourself,"

"I'm twenty one," Toshiro affirmed.

"Oh, well there you go, you're two years older than me." She smiled. "I didn't know he liked men too though."

"Neither did I, at first." Toshiro laughed. "But it's funny how things work out." Then he thought to himself, _things will work out_, and he knew it was going to be true. He could help Ichigo get through this, he could help Ichigo get over Rukia, he could help Ichigo get his life back on track and to be truly happy again, not that pseudo happiness he had been portraying, but a real, genuine happiness. He patted his pocket and remembered the letter from his brother. It made him smile. Everything was going to be okay.

But, there was one thing he forgot about in his deductions of everyone's imminent fate, one tall, dark haired, aristocrat who had a smile that could send a Doberman running with its tail between its legs. That was a thought for another time, for now, everything was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Alright. So this story is blocking out all ideas for new chapters in my other fictions. Great. So I've provided you with an early chapter. No one be alarmed if this one is a wee bit more violent than my previous ones, remember: this is all fictional! (: Also, think of this as an early Halloween gift! Happy Halloween people, be safe! (_edit: _sorry, last chapter wasn't what I wanted to it be, so I went and fixed all the mistakes I could find, I'm sure I missed a lot though -.-;)

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

"Can I…can I use that phone?" Toshiro asked the receptionist Senna Chang. She looked up from what he could only guess was her homework and smiled.

"I'm really not supposed to let anyone use it, especially for personal calls," She told him with a slightly apologetic look on her face, but she smiled. "But…since you're sleeping with the boss I don't think it would matter much." She pushed the phone over to him.

Toshiro gave a nervous smile. "Th-thanks." He pulled his brother's letter out of his pocket and picked up the receiver. He dialed and he waited. What was he going to say? What would Jushiro do if he found out about his past? What if—

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"Hi, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said, exerting his false bravado, what if's could only be overthrown by doing. "Is…may I speak with Jushiro Ukitake, I think he's my brother."

The woman on the other line took in a sharp breath of air, then, in the most cheery voice he had ever heard she said, "Toshiro! Oh, my Jushiro has been looking all over for you, I'll get him, stay right there please!" She put the phone down and Toshiro could hear her footsteps racing away.

"Who you talking to?" Senna asked but he shushed her.

"I'll tell you in a minute," He promised.

The phone was picked up, but instead of a greeting he was met with a rather nasty cough. "Hello? Toshiro?" Toshiro's heart hammered in his chest. This man sounded exactly like his father, he blinked and he felt his legs getting numb. "Toshiro?"

"H-hi." Toshiro said over the receiver, his bravado slowly slipping away. "Jushiro?"

"Oh God it is you," The man said and there was relief and happiness flooding from the way he said it. "Toshiro, how are you?" Toshiro was caught off guard by the question, after twenty-one years he didn't know what to expect but for some reason that made him smile.

"I'm—I'm better." Toshiro told him. Jushiro then went into the tale of how he had lost all contact with their father after he had left his mother for another woman. How he hadn't thought much about it till one day his father showed up on their doorstep and apologized, told them that his mistress had died during labor, and that he really needed their help.

Jushiro told them that his mother put them up till Toshiro turned two, and then she couldn't take living with a man who cheated on her and kicked him out, along with his child. He went on to say that he had never cared that their father was unfaithful, that at the time he had been looking on him with the eyes of a son loyal to his hero figure, and how dare she put him out.

"But I must be rambling," He told him. "I'm sorry,"

"No…please go on," Toshiro said hopefully, he wanted to hear more.

So Jushiro asked where he was, and Toshiro told him he'd been wondering how his mother could turn his father out on the street, with a child especially. "Right," Jushiro said and continued. He told Toshiro that he had later been diagnosed with a mild case of tuberculosis later on in life, and that it gave him a nasty cough, and that he was weak sometimes, but for the most part he was in the prime of health. "Do you think you'll be able to meet me in town sometime soon?" Jushiro asked. "My wife and I would love to have you out to dinner, or perhaps you'd travel to Naruki to have dinner with us?"

"Either one…I mean, they both sound—Jushiro I can't even…" He paused and took a few breaths. "Either one. This is just…just wow—this is a lot to take in I thought—I just thought that after dad died there'd be no one left to…." He let the sentence trail there and closed his mouth.

"No one left to care." Jushiro guessed. "Toshiro I can't say I'm sorry enough for letting father take you away from us, or for mother making you both go. I can't say I'm sorry enough for the life I'm sure you've led."

"Don't be sorry," Toshiro said, leaned against the wall with the phone against his ear, staring hard at the clean, fluorescent light, it bathed him strangely, bringing out the hollows of his face but the light did that to everyone. "I'm happy where I am now, I have a boyfriend,"

"Oh?" Truthfully Toshiro had said it to see if Jushiro was accepting of that fact. "How long have you guys been together?"

"About a month and a half," Toshiro said smiling. "Before him well, my life was really a mess. I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of, but he took me into his home and he lets me stay there rent free—he really is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"Well that's good for you, Toshiro. I was worried, I really have been. But I guess I can put that behind me now, and if you're okay with it we'll be a family again." Jushiro's voice was sincere, and Toshiro felt tears prickling his eye, blinking them back he told Jushiro that that was just fine, and he would get back to him on when he could see him. Then he gave him Ichigo's phone number and he told Jushiro good-bye, and promised to call him again.

"So who was that?" Senna asked. "I'm dying to know," Toshiro looked up at her with a small, proud smile and closed his wet eyes, then he pushed off the wall and hung up the phone.

"That," He said unable to stop the sound of joy in his voice. "was my brother."

* * *

"Ichigo, I don't like just writing prescriptions if you're not going to tell me what else happened," Unohana said, leaning back in her chair with a disapproving look set on her face. She did have a soft spot for the Kurosaki, true, but that was because his father was a charmer and a flirt and she had—and still did—enjoyed the attention. But this was serious.

"Look, Retsu, I can't tell you, just know that this thing is much worse than I thought it'd be. I can't handle it alone and I never really believed in therapy." He said with an apologetic look. "Sorry." He added quickly.

"Please," She chuckled. "if everyone believed in therapy I'd be up to my neck in patients with the littlest problems begging me to quote Freudian theories at them." But her eyes were quick to lose the small amount of mirth that had addled them. "Listen Ichigo, I really don't—"

"You don't write prescriptions without knowing the problem, yeah, I got that. Okay, how about this? I'm seeing hallucinations, I'm pretty sure that's a serious problem." He tried.

"That could be from a medley of things Ichigo, things that could be remedied without medication. Lack of sleep, stress, or even internal injury, maybe you should try to get some rest, calm down, or get a CAT scan before you jump straight to such a heavy alternative, you know better than most that pills for psychiatric problems are only a temporary fix."

"Retsu…please?" Ichigo asked, his voice was pleading and his eyes were full of pain.

She sighed, "I have a Hippocratic oath to uphold Ichigo." and shook her head.

"Retsu," Ichigo leaned forward in his chair like he was giving her the secret to the universe, then he whispered, "The thing inside of me is violent, it wants me to hurt people. I think I need some fucking meds." He sighed. "I just don't want it blown out of proportion, I'm not going to listen to her—it—whatever it is, but I just want it to go away."

Unohana stared at him for a long minute her judgment warring in her eyes, but the way Kurosaki was presenting himself he didn't seem like he was faking. "You're not joking, are you?" She asked, her voice very low and very comforting, as if she knew what was wrong, as if she understood his problems better than anyone, even better than Ichigo, himself, understood them. She was speaking to him in her psychiatrist's voice, one that eased the few patients that came to her for mental help. "Alright Ichigo, I'll write you a prescription for a low dosage Asenapine, I want you to come back to me in a week and tell me if they had any effect. Then, you and I are going to sit down and discuss exactly where this hallucination came from. I'm not exactly sure what to diagnose you with, it could be schizophrenia, or it could be acute mania." She paused and then held his gaze for a long moment before adding, "Ichigo—I'll offer you again, we can talk _now_ if you want to." She reached across her desk and held his hand in hers. "Please, I care about you and your family, you've all been a part of my life for a long while now and I want to help you."

"It's okay, Retsu, really." Ichigo said, he was sure that if he told her that Masaki wasn't telling him to just hurt people, but to murder them, she would have him committed. "Thank you for this," He said taking the paper she reluctantly handed him, her handwriting was efficient and neat staring back at him from where it was written.

"It's really only a temporary fix Ichigo, don't forget that." She called after him and sat back in her chair as he left her room. When the door closed she pulled up a tape recorder out of her desk. "December 2nd, 2010, Doctor Retsu Unohana log thirty-four dash two-eighty-two, psychosis. My most recent patient, Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki, continues to present symptoms of both schizophrenia and mania, he is in a very infantile stage of either affliction, but I see it touching the corners of his eyes, and I hear the fear in his voice. He is very cognizant which is good as he has yet to lose touch with reality completely, and I have prescribed to him the drug Asenapine. I'm afraid to place him on placebos, he would know the difference immediately so instead I have placed him on a very low dosage. I can only hope that he will return to my office a little less fearful of my judgment and be open with me about what this apparition he is seeing is really saying."

She put the tape recorder back in her desk and sighed, stirring her hot tea and taking a sip. "Ichigo…" She thought, hoping for the best.

**xXx**

Ichigo smiled, at last he could obtain something to make this short lived nightmare stop. _I'll just jog across the street to the pharmacy to fill this_, he thought to himself, _then me and Toshiro can go to the park and play in the snow for a little while_, and he took the side entrance of the clinic, when he was done he would swing around through the front and surprise his young lover. The cold air hit him harder than he had been expecting, the city was known for harsh winters, sure, but the snow wasn't usually so thick yet, especially at the very beginning. He shrugged his coat tighter around his shoulders and ran across the street into the warmth of the convenient neighboring pharmacy; which he suspected was really the true reason his dad had picked the location for his clinic, because it was so close.

He went inside and put his order in, paid the proper amount and left again, given the amount of time it took for the pharmacists to craft his purchase it would be done within the hour. During such time he would also go oversee Rukia and her husband's progress. This time he walked slowly back across the street, not wanting to slip on the icy road. Someone grabbed his shoulder before he reached his building, though, and Ichigo turned just in time to feel the _clink _of the metal rod connect with the side of his head.

He blinked once, staggering and then his knees knocked and buckled, he fell forward into someone's warm chest, it was a man who smelled of some brand name cologne Ichigo didn't know the name of. It was a nice scent, was the last thought he could process before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

His state of unconsciousness was not completely so, Ichigo groggily remembered the squeal of tires, and the sound of a car door opening. He was bathed in the scent fresh pine as he was thrown into some vehicle and then he was zooming forward. He tried to open his eyes, he tried to speak, but the blow left him completely and utterly silent. Then the car stopped and he lurched forward, his attacker hadn't even had the decency to strap him down with a seatbelt. The biting cold hit his face yet again and he moaned uncomfortably, but his words of protest were lost and he was being pulled into a warm, open room.

Suddenly people were talking, he couldn't make out the words, but the voices were clear, unfamiliar, but clear. One man, for he had a deep and rolling voice, was saying something that led Ichigo to believe he was either excited or extremely unhappy, or both perhaps. Then another voice, one of a more elegant and indefinable gender spoke softly, placating its companion. For a minute Ichigo listened to them, and he wondered if this was a dream, if he was lying in bed at home comfortably with Toshiro tucked under his arm sleeping peacefully.

"_No such luck, babe_,_" _Masaki's voice was at least clear through the so very suddenly murky surroundings. _"You're trying to get rid of me, I think I'm offended." _

_Did you do this_? Ichigo asked her in his head and he felt her clammy hands on his.

"_I can't, Ichigo. I'm just a figment of your imagination remember, baby?" _She said and he knew if he could see her she would have been smiling at him with that genuine smile he remembered and he would have been sick.

_At least make yourself useful and tell me what's going on around me_, He tried, hoping for a break.

"_Can't, I can only see what you see." _Well, there went that plan. Okay, well if he couldn't see anything, then maybe he could just fall asleep for a little bit. This room _was _very warm, and if he couldn't understand them then there was no reason trying to listen anymore. His breathing leveled out and his chest began to rise and fall very slowly.

_SPLASH_! He was brought awake by the icy feel of water thrown on him by a bucket and his eyes popped open, suddenly he was soaking wet. The water had been cold, and bits of ice had left cuts on his face. Ichigo blinked his eyes furiously, trying to get all the new liquid out of them. "He's awake," A bald man with a horrible grin was smiling. He was the one with the deep voice. "Hey, Yumichika, go tell the boss he's up." The bald one was as tall as Ichigo, and he was very well defined, he wore a Ralph Lauren, it was all black except the undershirt, which was tan, and a pair of shiny black loafers.

"Try please, Ikkaku, we've gone over this," The other man said and turned to walk away, his hairless compatriot muttered a please as the other left the room. Yumichika, or who Ichigo guessed was Yumichika, was in a suit as well, but it was tailored differently, the tails of his coat flared out slightly and there were silver buttons lining the side of it, the shirt and vest underneath his coat complimented the many colors of his eye shadow, and his black slacks appeared painted on. Yumichika was a flamboyant man, if the make-up didn't tell give him away then it was in his walk. "Eyes on me, Kurosaki," The bald man growled.

"Don't like…other people…staring at your girlfriend?" He breathed back boldly, he was angry, he realized, and his mouth was working for him. Ikkaku's fist found his face and he was sent hurtling to the ground, which is where he discovered he'd been tied up to a chair.

"Fucking smartass," Ikkaku delivered a swift kick to his ribs, then another to the side of Ichigo's face, making blood trail of out his mouth. Ichigo grunted in pain.

"That's enough, Madarame." It was a powerful voice, smooth, velveteen, and rich. It reminded Ichigo of old crooners, a voice that could sway generations with but a word, a voice so tranquil it could talk a bullet into stop, and cause a freight train to come to a full halt simply by willing it aloud, and at that moment he knew fear. He knew who owned that voice, he had only heard it one time before, Byakuya Kuchiki, who had till this point been a hovering problem, but never anything immediate, walked into the open room. He wore a beautiful white button down shirt that looked like it was crafted from silk, rolled up to his elbows. His tailored black Armani pants and Doc Marten shoes added to the appearance of royalty as he made his way forward, stopping right in front of Ichigo and picking him up, chair and all, with one hand then he settled the orange haired young man down properly.

Byakuya looked at him with a face of stone, his unaged features were bathed in dancing firelight and he stood to his full 6'6 as a dark haired Adonis. He opened his mouth again, "Ichigo Kurosaki," He said and another wave of fear rippled down Ichigo's spine. "You know, the last time I saw you, you threatened me, Ichigo." Byakuya rested a strong, powerful hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I've never liked being threatened."Ichigo's mind was blank, he couldn't speak, couldn't think, he could only nod. Byakuya's mere presence was like a silencing gale, ripping all coherent ability from you in one fell gust.

"He's gonna piss himself," Ikkaku cackled.

"Be nice," Yumichika said with a smirk.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said again, bringing Ichigo's attention back to him, how it had ever left was a feat in and of itself though, one simply couldn't be distracted from him. "Are you well?" Again Ichigo tried to speak but his bit his tongue when he felt a whimper crawl up his throat. "Either way, untie him, please." Yumichika sauntered forward, his long, deft fingers undoing the complicated knots holding Ichigo to his chair in mere seconds. "You see Ichigo, I'm not here for you, and I apologize for the…less than cordial means my associates handled you with." And a small smile that could melt the paint off of a wall crept across his face, with it he looked otherworldly, godly, and all together unobtainable in his superiority.

"_Hit him," _Masaki said loudly in his mind.

"Are you fuckin' insane?" Ichigo nearly shouted back at her, he jumped when he heard his own voice. Surprisingly enough, Byakuya chuckled. His dark black eyes were without joy though, and he settled five alabaster fingers around Ichigo's neck, then his laughter died down. Ichigo was lifted two feet off the ground before Byakuya launched him against a wall.

"Don't play with me Kurosaki, I don't care how brave you think you are," Byakuya walked slowly forward, grabbing Ichigo by the shirt and settling him on his feet again. Ichigo felt woozy, his head hurt and his stomach was clenching. "Now, I'll tell you this once, watch your mouth, cursing will not be tolerated among the more sophisticated." He smiled.

"_Tell him to go fuck himself,"_ Masaki egged on.

"Go fuck yourself," Ichigo didn't have any control over it, the next thing he knew pain wrapped its way slowly down Ichigo's body, like the frozen water from before only much, much worse, trickling and dripping like drops of water streaming down his back. Byakuya cracked his knuckles as Ichigo fell to the ground yet again, he felt blood leaking from somewhere on his face.

"You're bold, Ichigo. I'll give you that," Byakuya said. "And faithful to your friends, that I can commend, but you're being idiotic." He picked Ichigo up yet again and righted him. "Now, you can't say I'm not trying to be gentlemanly, because I am Ichigo, violence is not my first resort, but you're uncooperative before I can even ask you anything." Byakuya took a seat in the chair Ichigo had been sitting in and stared up at him on a closer level to Ichigo's vision. "Where is my sister and her thief of a husband?"

"_Fuck you!" _Masaki was laughing, almost dancing with glee at the situation. _"Come on Ichigo, you can take them." _

"Fu—" Ichigo stopped himself this time, it took almost all of his willpower to do so, but he clenched his mouth down. He only shook his head.

"Why are you protecting them Ichigo? They betrayed you," Byakuya stood up. "She cheated on you, pretended to love you, laughed at you behind your back, basically spat in the face of your love while you ironically continued to provide and care for her. He was your best friend, your confidant, and he stole her from you, without any regard to your personal feelings. Why protect that?"

"Because," Ichigo said, spitting up blood the moment he opened his mouth, he wiped it knowing that it wasn't fatal, just that the blunt force trauma had caused internal bleeding and had probably bruised a few of his organ, it wouldn't kill him, he would just be vomiting for a while painfully, which, he thought, was better than the alternative: being dead. "I wouldn't sell anyone out for you to kill them."

"That's a noble prospect," Byakuya said reaching into his pocket and producing a knife. "How about I make a new proposal? For every question you don't answer I cut off another finger, and when those are gone I take away another appendage."

"_Hit him," _Masaki smiled, coaxing Ichigo. Ichigo reared his fist back and swung, but Byakuya dodged with such fluidity it was hard to believe he even moved, he brought his elbow down hard on the crown Ichigo's head, making the young man bite his tongue and effectively rocking his world. Ichigo fell to his knees blinking back tears and coughing up a mixture of bile and blood.

"Dumbshit," Ikkaku laughed and Byakuya shot him a glare. "Sorry, boss."

"He's not cooperating," Byakuya decided and wiped his hands on a cloth stuffed in his other pocket, as if touching Ichigo had somehow soiled him. "And he would be useless to us as a stump right now, work him over for me, I'll be back in exactly one hour." Byakuya patted him on the back. "I like you Ichigo; you've got a lot of heart." He said. "Let's hope I don't have to cut it out and feed it to you through a straw." Byakuya smiled again, one minute slit of a grin that could have easily been just bared teeth. "Treat him right," He called from the door, closing it slowly behind him.

"Hold on there," Yumichika smiled as Ikkaku advanced on Ichigo. "Beauty before balding," Madarame looked like he was about to say something but Yumichika silenced him with his lips, pushing them hard against the bald man's. "There now, I get to go first." Ikkaku was blushing, his entire face, including the top of his shining head. "Ichigo," Yumichika smiled suddenly and Ichigo staggered to the right. "We can settle this without having to resort to violence," He smiled.

"Do you enjoy hurting people?" Ichigo asked, spitting blood in the advancing man's direction.

"Well…I won't say I don't get a certain satisfaction from it," Yumichika said, smiling widely, wiping away the blood. "But we don't have to hurt _you_, it would be such a shame to harm such a handsome face." He ran a hand down Ichigo's cheek and Ichigo spit at him again, this time hitting him between the eyes.

"Get your ugly ass hands off of me," He spat.

"_**Ugly**_?" Yumichika's eye twitched.

"Uh-oh," Ikkaku laughed. "That was a line you really didn't want to cross."

"_You can take this fairy," _Masaki said.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, and for a moment he caught everyone off guard. It had been meant for the entire group, he couldn't take very many more voices in his head.

"That's fuckin' it." Ikkaku pushed off the wall and he rocked Ichigo with another punch.

"_Let me take over," _Masaki said. _"You don't care about these two." _And in that moment, during his beating Ichigo looked up at the face of his mother. She smiled down concernedly, and Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Why not, I don't have anything better to do," He said causing Ikkaku's nonexistent eyebrow to raise.

"He's muttering to himself," He told Yumichika.

"It would appear so," Was the reply from the pedicured man.

"Yo, what's wrong with—" But Ikkaku couldn't finish that sentence, both of Ichigo's hands were securely wrapped around his throat. Ichigo was pushing himself and Ikkaku up with a strength he didn't know he had. The bald man's head hit a brick wall with such force that Ichigo heard the thud, and he dropped him there, then he turned to Yumichika.

This is what Yumichika Ayasegawa saw: an orange haired man, who was the same height as his on-again-off-again lover with crazed eyes. Whoever the kid was he was fast, and strong, there was insanity there in his eyes, an insanity like that of a man pushed too far. Now, Yumichika wasn't as defenseless as he loocked, he quickly dodged the advance and brought his leg around behind him kicking Ichigo squarely in the chest, but someone like that, someone who was scared beyond reckoning could hardly register pain, and in Ichigo's case he wasn't completely in control.

Ichigo's fists wrapped tightly, suffocatingly, around Yumichika's ankle and he flung him against a wall. Then he was on him, pounding his bare knuckles into his face. "You think you can just come back into my life and everything's going to be okay?" He shouted, punctuating the end of his sentence with another blow. "You think you can just play with my emotion? Do you think that I'm so detached that this doesn't fucking affect me every time I wake up and it's not you beside me?" He was sobbing now, but he wasn't letting up again he struck Yumichika who was weathering the beating with nothing but his face.

Ichigo took a breath then he screamed.

"You think…" He said coming around with his left. "that I can't feel anything? That I wasn't there for you? That I couldn't satisfy you?" He cried. "I loved you Rukia! I fucking loved every pore, every movement, every word, everything about you! You were my God! I needed you!" He was babbling now, bringing his knee up, he couldn't remember where he was, everything was slowly going white. "Why can't you love me? Why don't you love me anymore?" Then he dropped to his knees, and he looked up met by a bloody gurgling. Yumichika fell over, red flowing out of his mouth like water from a pump, and then, just like that, Ichigo fell over, unconscious yet again.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ichigo?" Toshiro wondered as Rukia and Renji came through the double doors leading back into their respective rehabilitation rooms. They shook their heads, and Toshiro sat in the waiting room chairs. "I wonder if he got a patient or something, he went back there like two hours ago." He looked over at the receptionist. "Hey, Senna, can you page Ichigo please?"

She smiled. "Sure thing," Then she dialed the phone and put it back on the receiver not twenty seconds later. "That's strange, he didn't answer, he might be in surgery."

"Yeah," Toshiro said, sensing something was amiss. "Do you mind if I go to his office to see if he's in there though?"

"I don't guess so, want me to show you where it is?" She asked standing. Toshiro blushed.

"No—I—I know where it is," He stammered jumping up.

"I'll go with you," Rukia said, her eyebrows knitted together. "It isn't like him to keep someone waiting, even if he got some work he would have had someone tell you."

"I'll wait out here, I—don't think I can face too many people right now." Renji said, everyday he woke up feeling shameful, everyday he would see his beautiful wife and in her loving eyes he would only see fear. He apologized now every time he got the chance, and she assured him that it was okay, that she still loved him, but he didn't believe her. He couldn't. He could love something like that? Someone like him?

Her mouth set disapprovingly, but Rukia nodded. "Alright, we won't be gone too long, don't get into any trouble."

"Yeah, I'll try not to," He said, a small smile touching his lips. They rushed through the double doors to Icihgo's office and Renji watched them go. It wasn't five minutes later when the entrance's electric motor whirred and indicated someone coming in. A man walked in, he was blond and bucktoothed, but other than that he was relatively attractive if you could get past his dental abnormality. But that wasn't the strange thing about him, in one hand he held a handgun, a 9mm it looked like, and he pointed it at Senna.

"Don't scream," He smiled and she clasped both hands over her mouth, he did a sweep of the room and his eyes widened, as did his smile. "Renji Abarai, just the man I wanted to see."

Renji's heart hammered in his chest as the man walked forward, cocking and loading his gun, he pointed it directly at the redhead's face. "Sh—Shinji." He stuttered.

"You remember me?" The newly introduced Shinji Hirako said with feign gratitude. "Good, now get your faggot ass up, Byakuya wants to talk to you."

* * *

"What do you mean no one's seen him?" Toshiro asked.

"What's going on here?" A pretty raven haired woman asked as she passed by Ichigo's door, Hanatoro looked relieved when he saw her, Toshiro's line of questioning could be considered cruel and unusual punishment. "Get your hands off of that man, he's a doctor for Chrissake's." Toshiro unhanded him and Hanatoro crawled away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help," He said timidly, ducking behind the new woman.

"Are you looking for Doctor Kurosaki?" She asked.

"Yes," Toshiro said. "he's my boyfriend." The woman's eyebrows raised in surprise, then even more so when beside Toshiro she saw Rukia looking bashful. Then, with a knowing nod she opened her mouth and spoke again.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, please, tell me when the last time you saw him was." She looked like a concerned mother then, and Toshiro knew for certain that Ichigo Kurosaki was nowhere in this building.


	7. Chapter 7

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Hm, I wonder if you'll be able to tell I had a lot on my mind in this chapter. I'm afraid Byakuya is slowly turning the tiniest bit OC in the fact that he talks way more than canon Byakuya, so I hope you guys don't mind, he's also not got the values and morals he has in Bleach, but I'm allowed creative liberties right? Anyway, you guys are freaking epic for so much reviewing, and I fear that they have been driving me this entire time to write. I try to reply to them all, but if I don't please don't despair, you're most likely only got to get a thank you and a few kind words, but I'm very sincere in everything I say. Sorry, on with the chapter.

(Side note: lots of you have been saying that with everything that's happening there were tons of unresolved questions, or something to that effect, well I think I happily cleared up a problem or two in this one without coming across as _too _cheesy, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that)

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

Humans. We all need three things, love, food, and shelter to survive, but we need compassion, we need validity, we need long standing friendships and relationships to live happily. There is a strong difference between surviving and living, there is a difference between love and lust, there is a difference between sanity and insanity, the lines for each dimension, however, the line becomes more and more indivisible.

Humans are strange creatures who can pass between these lines without even appearing to ever having done such. But they are stranger still when faced with the ideas of hierarchies and systems. A human will boost itself to a place of such importance that, in their own mind, and most likely in the minds of several others, they become something of a deity, a mortal deity. Humans, who were never designed to be so rich in life, but to be primal and to live small unaffecting lives; not to drive giant sports utility vehicles, not to live in lavish eighteen room homes owned by a family of two.

Yes, humans are strange beings, but they can also be amazing. Amazing was Ichigo's urge to defend himself against two gangsters, though truth-be-told his instincts had kicked in, and if anything it was most likely madness that drove him to protecting himself. Amazing was that even though his hands and legs were bound, and he was bleeding profusely, darting in and out of the realms of conscious and unconscious he could think about Toshiro and about how glad he was that even if they had him his family was safe.

But even with that small token of comfort Ichigo was despairing much more than he ever had. He was shackled with handcuffs around his wrists and ankles like a prisoner, the manacles were locked down with a padlock to a ring cemented into the floor of his cell, and he let his head hit the concrete wall behind him, too dehydrated to cry, throat too dry to moan, and the silence was choking.

"_Mom_," He croaked into the air, hoping that the apparition would appear to him. "_MOM!_" he shouted, Masaki hadn't shown her face since he'd taken down Madarame and Yumichika; the two of them weren't dead, but they were out for blood.

The woman didn't show herself, and Ichigo sulked again, he ached, and he could hardly think. Thin streams of light broke through the open window of his room, his prison. There was a cot in the corner that was just out of reach of him, taunting him to lay down because it would obviously be more comfortable than the ground, but his restraints kept him from getting to it. He looked to the right of the cot and saw the bucket he'd been given to use the bathroom in and he wondered to himself when it had gotten so bad.

Maybe the minute when he found that small, troubled girl named Rukia: the girl who had been timid and frail, but beautiful behind the setting summer sun. The girl he met one day sitting on a swing set all by her lonesome, just staring up into the sky.

"Hey," Ichigo had said to her, and he wondered if that had been when fate decided first to fuck with him, because he found some beautiful woman, so beautifully frail, like a snowflake, but a shining beacon, she had a hidden light behind her shyness and Ichigo saw that when those big brown eyes stared up at him and gave him the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen.

Of course, it had only been a quick pulling of the lips, but Ichigo found himself falling into the swing beside her, and then falling out of it as it caught under him and slipped. He'd been embarrassed, his face red and his ears burning, but her tinkling amused laughter brought him back to the situation, and he couldn't help but laugh at himself too.

"Hi," She replied, and Ichigo had been hooked. A year and a half later they were married, Ichigo met Rukia's "family", her adoptive parents, and the people who had taken her in when she was such a young girl. Ichigo stared through half lidded eyes of memories of him and Rukia. The first time they had cooked together, it was supposed to be a cake and he wasn't sure who threw the first hand full of all purpose flour, but soon his kitchen had become a winter wonderland, and they collapsed in a fit of laughing and kisses and he had made sweet, passionate love to her for the first time.

He had reveled in her warmth, her small, pert breasts pushed against his firm chest and her fingers curled in his hair, tugging him down onto her mouth hard enough to bruise. He could remember her lithe body under his strong hands, her open wetness claiming him wholly and completely, the connection between man and woman the oldest known affection in the universe. She told him how much she needed him, that she loved him, that he was perfect.

Perfect. People kept calling him that. _Perfect_. He didn't know where it came from, but he knew it was easy to turn into useless. He knew it was quick to turn into spineless, to turn into a needless waste of space, he never liked being called perfect, and the first time Toshiro had called him that he felt a pang of pain, but Toshiro hadn't been anything a little less than a month ago for him but a warm body. He really hadn't meant to fall for him, it hadn't been his plan, the plan had been to get the boy comfortable enough to be exclusively his because truthfully Ichigo was selfish about sex, and he would have paid anything that Toshiro asked as long as he had been there morning, noon, and night.

But Ichigo associated sex with emotion, which showed how human he truly was, and he couldn't just leave a connection like that to one device. Of course he had started to love him, how long does it take someone to love another—how can you properly measure the time it takes to fall in love? He was open with Toshiro, shared things with him that he'd kept inside for a long time, he'd never once told anyone else about Rukia's infidelity, his family was under the impression that thing _just didn't work out_ between him and her.

But look where he was now, all for taking care of someone he loved, and he wondered if in a past life he had been some evil being, but then he shook his head because that was the most idiotic thing he'd ever said. He didn't believe in karma, or past lives, or anything really, but that he was existing to exist, to live his life and to survive happily, as happily as he could. A wry smile broke his dry lips and he thought how great he had been doing that the past few days.

"You look pensive,"

"Mom?" Ichigo looked up and he was met by a brown skinned woman, her color reminded him of coffee, rich and deep, an icy pair of blue eyes glared at him as she walked into his room, and she swept a thick strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I can't say it is," She said, three inch heels clicking rhythmically on the cell floor, a smart skirt wrapped around her waist that hung two inches past her knees and a coat that opened to reveal her smooth, ample cleavage and she stopped in front of him and clicked her tongue. "Animals," She said disgustedly then she pulled a key out of her pocket and loosed his shackles.

"Thank you so much, I don't think I could have hung on much—" Ichigo tried, but he found his neck wedged between the floor and her heel and he stared up into her calculating blue eyes, frightened again.

"_It's just a woman," _He might have jumped to hear her speaking in his ear now, but he was too distracted.

"I didn't tell you to talk," The woman said, glaring down on him with the look of a hawk. "I'm making this long enough for you to reach the bed, if you move one inch I'll blow your brains out, got it?" Then she flashed him a black handgun thumbed under her stocking. Ichigo nodded and her heard unlocking his chains, then she pulled the links out long enough for Ichigo to have access to most of the room, and it clicked back into place. "Now," She said. "There is food outside that door, and if you want it you'll answer some questions."

"Yeah…I guess I will," Ichigo decided and she didn't volunteer a smile, but she looked pleased. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Go." She said in a clipped voice.

"What is your name?" He asked. She was taken back for a moment, but she conceded.

"Tia," She said.

"Alright, Tia. What the fuck am I doing here?" Ichigo asked, and he held her gaze for a long time. "Yesterday I was laying in bed, worrying about hallucinations and losing my mind, and losing my boyfriend, and a ton of shit, and now it seems like it was so very insignificant, so all I want to know is why I'm here, and if you guys plan on letting me go so I can start preparing to die or not."

"You talk too much," Tia said and then she scoffed. "None of that is up to me, Byakuya will tell you what he wants of you, but I'm sure if you tell him where Rukia is he'll leave you alone."

"I'm not going to tell him where Rukia or Renji are."

"Oh, well we don't need to know where Renji is, he's here," Ichigo's eyes went wide. "That's right. "I don't really care to know where she is, but if you tell me you will most assuredly be set free."

"All of this over money," Ichigo breathed, his chest was tight and he was getting a headache again.

"It isn't the money," Tia volunteered. "Byakuya likes to keep his word, his honor, and when people take advantage of his kindness they have to be taught a lesson, it is that simple."

"And he doesn't care how many people he fucks along the way, as long as he gets to make a fucking point?" Ichigo nearly shouted, the next thing he knew his head was hitting the ground and Tia was setting her foot back down.

"Watch how you talk," She seethed. "Where is Rukia?"

"She's safe in Tokyo," Ichigo lied through his teeth, and he felt the cold press of steel to his temple, the gun cocked and Tia pushed it painfully into his head.

"You were saying?"

"In…Tokyo…" Ichigo said, his heart was about to beat out of his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins, the need to defend pulsing heavily into his brain.

"_You're lying for her, and this bitch is about to kill you. You know there's undying loyalty, and then there's just being stupid." _Masaki laughed in his ear.

"Tia, the boss's looking for y—hello." The man at the door was taller than Ichigo, with blue hair that couldn't have been his natural color, and green eyes that were like an animal's. "Fuck. Tia, you're not supposed to hold him at gunpoint, here give me the gun." He walked in and she handed it to him. "You can't threaten them with death, I mean, you're good at death," He smiled at her, but it was more like a big cat's grin. "Watch,"

Then he struck the side of Ichigo's head with the butt of the gun and Ichigo landed on the ground at their feet. "'Course, you can't hit 'em too hard or they'll pass out."

"Damn it, Grimmjow," She growled ripping her gun out of his hands and she pushed him out of the way, he laughed at her, watching her walk away with a satisfactory smile.

"That's a nice piece of ass, amirite?" He asked Ichigo. "Don't answer that, I got dibs." Ichigo groaned, it was always a half step forward and a blow to the head for him, apparently.

* * *

"So he told you?" The woman who had introduced herself as Retsu Unohana asked.

"This morning, yes." Rukia said. "How long has he been coming to you?"

"I've only seen him three times in a time span of two weeks, and each time he's been rather vague, from what I can gather he's suffering from a case of psychosis, acute mania to be more precise—he presents more symptoms of it than schizophrenia or any other, and he's reality isn't so much detached as it is shifted around this ghost of Masaki he's seeing. A severe bout of depression I think, triggered by seeing you, Rukia, and bottling his feelings up tightly." She sighed. "I wrote him a prescription, maybe he went to get it filled."

"Maybe." Toshiro said falling into Ichigo's chair. "I'll call his cell," He pulled Ichigo's desk phone up and dialed the number, it rung five times before the voicemail picked up.

"_Hey, its Ichigo—uh—leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you."_ Toshiro sighed.

"Ichigo, just wanted to see where you got off to, I'll stay at the hospital till later tonight and if you're still not back I'll call your dad, I'm—kinda worried about you, but I'm sure it's nothing. Call back, please." Toshiro hung the phone up, though strangely he didn't feel like he'd been done with his message. _Love you_? Maybe. It was very implausible, he'd been with Ichigo for a month, that wasn't enough to say that yet, some people waited years before they even got the courage to think about saying anything like that. He stared at the phone, hoping Ichigo would call directly back, just laugh his goofy laugh and say, _'Sorry, I saw an old friend from school we got lost in conversation,' _or something, but it had only been two hours.

Just two. Toshiro sighed again. "I'm sure he's fine," Rukia said, wringing her hands together. It took a lot for Toshiro not to turn on her and blame her for the entire situation. But, truthfully, if it hadn't been for her Toshiro would have never met Ichigo, he would still be on the street, he would still be incredibly lonely and incredibly empty inside. If it weren't for Ichigo his brother would never had found him, shit if it weren't for Ichigo Toshiro wouldn't have an orange haired pillow at night and a foundation to hold onto during the day. He was…becoming dependant on Ichigo's company. The thought made him blanch a little, he really did love—like Ichigo, and God knows he wanted to spend as long as he could with him, but Ichigo would probably get tired of him sooner or later…_but he said he wouldn't_, Toshiro reminded himself.

Then he sighed again for a completely different reason, brought on by Ichigo's disappearance.

"I think we should call Isshin either way," Retsu said. "At least inform him of what's going on. I promised Ichigo I wouldn't under the patient/doctor confidentiality agreement, but since he has become a danger to himself and potentially others—" Let the sentence trail and closed her eyes. "I'll call Isshin, you two go back to the lobby maybe he's out there." They stood. "And Toshiro, don't worry so much okay? Ichigo can take care of himself, I'm sure he just stepped out."

"Yeah," Toshiro nodded, hoping. He didn't know, maybe Ichigo was the type of person to just step out and leave you stranded for hours…but that was improbable and unlikely considering his previous track record. The walk back to the lobby was a tense one, the hallways were utterly empty which was strange considering all the normal hustle and bustle of this place.

They emerged from the double doors, to find that the waiting room was absolutely silent. Not the silent like people were waiting to see if their friends and family would be okay, but a dead silence. The few people in the lobby were all on the ground with the hands held on their heads, Senna was sobbing in the corner of her receptionist booth.

"Wha—what happened in here?" Rukia asked, looking around. There was a familiar tuft of red hair that was distinguishably absent. "Where's Renji?" Toshiro looked at Rukia, and Rukia at him, then they turned their vision on Senna.

"What's going on? What happened?" Toshrio asked her, she looked up at them, golden eyes a maize yellow, dull and scared.

"He—had—a—gun—" She sobbed, then she took two deep breaths, and pulled herself together a bit more, tears still streaming out of her eyes. "He told me not to scream,"

"Who?" Rukia asked.

"A big, skinny blond guy, he took your husband with him." Senna was shaking, and her eyes were closed at the memory, Shinji told them if anyone so much as breathed wrong he would shoot.

"He took Renji?" Rukia shouted, her pupils shrank. "What exactly did he look like?"

"He was, well, he was tall, and super thin, and he had a long face and bad teeth," Senna recounted. "Like a weird overbite or something."

"Shinji," Rukia breathed.

"You know him?" Toshiro asked.

"He works for my brother, him and a lot of other scary people," Her expression darkened. "And I think I can guess where Ichigo is."

"We have to call the police," Toshiro said, and under any other circumstances he might have been the last person to suggest something so rash.

"We can't," Rukia's hands found her face and she held it there.

"What—why not?"

"Because," She said. "he's got his hands in everything from here to Karakura, that's why he wasn't afraid when Ichigo threatened to call the cops on him, they're all on his payroll." Toshiro suddenly felt like he was falling through endless space, he grabbed onto the desk.

"Ichigo."

* * *

"Ichigo," The orange haired man looked up, it was Tia again. "Stand up, Byakuya is ready to talk to you again." He was stood up by a rather somber looking man this time, and Ichigo wondered exactly how many people worked for Byakuya.

"There are a lot of you," He voiced, and the pale, dark man guy that was unlocking his shackles turned an eye on him, there was no look of emotion to him, not even a stone façade, just a blank stare. He blinked his abnormally green eyes and turned back to his work.

"I suppose there are," He said and pulled Ichigo along.

"Where's that other guy? I liked him better," Ichigo said, growing delirious from his lack of sleep, not much time may have passed but he was tired, every muscle and tendon in his body felt like it'd been worked too many times over. Every time Ichigo found himself drifting off to sleep he was splashed again with a bucket of cold water, and after the fourth time he wondered where the hell they were getting it from.

Then that made him wonder where they were, and he couldn't stand the silence much anymore, if it got too quiet Masaki would start babbling on about the uselessness of human existence and Ichigo really didn't want to listen to much more of it, not only because it was dreadful, but because more and more it was making sense to him. He didn't want that thing making any kind of sense to him, but she was a constant voice in the silence, and sadly that was making it more bearable.

They were walking down a corridor now after having come up a flight of stairs that led to his dungeon like room. The hallway was plush and the carpeting was as red sin, there were small wood stained tables lining the walls every once in a while, and great oil paintings done of landscapes and people who Ichigo could only guess were long lost relatives, each one had the dark eyes and the long dark hair that he knew the Kuchiki's for. The lighting was just as dim here as it was in his room, only there were a few candles to make eerie shadows play around you as you walked.

They stopped at a door and the extremely pale man knocked twice, Byakuya's voice bade them enter and they did. Inside Byakuya was robbing himself, Ichigo caught a glimpse of his muscular back, deep sinews of taut power rippling unabashed, he turned and volunteered one of his rare smiles as he tied off his robe. "Ichigo Kurosaki," He said, as if he hadn't been expecting him at all. Ichigo's eyes shifted over to the gigantic bed Byakuya had most likely just rolled out of, a blonde bombshell—as they are sometimes colloquially known—lie there, luxuriating in the softness of the sheets, she bit her lips and sat up, revealing her upper chest and grabbed at Byakuya's hand.

"Send them away, come back to bed." She almost pled, and Byakuya chuckled.

"You're done here, please don't call me, I've grown tired of your body," Byakuya's unmotivated gaze landed on the beautiful woman, she couldn't have been older than twenty-five, in the prime of life with an immaculate bust and an insatiable look on her face, though it did fall the moment Byakuya opened her mouth.

"Done with my…" She thought aloud. "Oh fuck you, buddy!" She jumped out of the bed and flung her clothes, shimmying her panties up her legs quickly, then pulling on an expensive looking Dior dress and grabbing a pair of silver high heels and stomping out the room, stopping at the door. "I think I will make you pay this time," She said, holding hand out.

"Alright," Byakuya said and turned around as if looking for his wallet. He brought around a gun instead, pointing it directly at her and pulling the trigger. Ichigo fell to the floor, and the girl shrieked a horrible scream. "I'll pay you with your life, now leave." There was a hole in the wall half an inch away from her head. The woman blinked and tears spilled out of her eyes, she took off running then and Ichigo listened to her footfalls till he couldn't hear them anymore. "Now," He sounded refreshed, as if he'd only just taken a morning stroll. "Ichigo, what are you doing down there? Stand up." Shrugging off the melancholy man's hand Ichigo stood and. "I trust you are enjoying your stay?"

"Look, I told you I wasn't going to say anything or give any of my friends away," Ichigo said. "You can just stop all the pussyfooting around, if you're going to do something to me, then do it."

"No," Byakuya said, and he cracked his knuckles, each one individually. He walked forward, his feet making dull thuds against the cheery wood floor of his bedroom and he stood two inches in front of Ichigo, he leaned down and whispered very slowly, and very deliberately in Ichigo's ear. "Did you see that girl that just left?" He asked, and Ichigo nodded. "Speak,"

"Y—yes," Ichigo stuttered, gulping down saliva.

"I broke her in, she was a high class escort but now she won't get any clients because there might be the smallest chance that I, Byakuya Kuchiki, owner of Karakura and more than half of Seireitei, might want her back. She used to ask for payment, she used to try to dominate our transactions, she used to be in control, but the moment she stepped in here she was mine." Byakuya stood straight up and looked down on Ichigo. "I will break you in, much the same way I broke her if need be."

The next thing Ichigo knew he was shoving his hand into Byakuya's chest, trying his damndest to push him away, but Byakuya was a brick wall, and Ichigo ended up only shoving himself back. To his surprise the otherwise silent man chuckled slightly.

"Oh, Ulquiorra laughed," Byakuya said with a small smirk, and the one called Ulquiorra became somber again instantly. "I'm surprised at you though, Ichigo, but you'll be fun to break," He grabbed Ichigo by the back of the collar. "Let's go see your ex-friend," And kicking but too weak to scream Ichigo was dragged down the hallway till they reached the very end. "You're not squeamish are you, Ichigo?"

But he didn't give the orange haired young man time to answer, he motioned for Ulquiorra to open the door and he did. The smell of hot copper hit Ichigo's nose hard, Renji hung from the wall with his arms bound and his legs dangling, Ichigo counted seven lacerations on the chest, four on the obliques, and there were just too many to number on the abdomen. Blood was dripping slowly out of him and onto the floor below, and Ichigo couldn't help but note that a few of the cuts were looking quite infected.

"Fu—what the holy fuck?" Ichigo screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's a heavy drug user, his blood is already thin enough—he's going to _die_!"

"Ichigo," Byakuya's calm voice stopped any further protest Ichigo might have had, his hand shot out like a snake striking its prey and between his fingers was Ichigo's tongue. "I promise you, I'll cut it out." He relinquished his grip then and closed the door to Renji's room, who Ichigo hoped was only passed out from blood loss.

"You're sick," Ichigo said.

"You have to understand Ichigo, it's just good business. If I let just anybody peddle for me I'd lose too many profits, this way the people who work for me respect me, or they fear me, either way it ensures optimum efficiency." That twisted illusion of a smile touched his face again but he stopped it before it could blossom into its insanity. "You've made it quite clear that you're not going to talk, I was nice enough to ask twice, but you're stronger than you look, Ikkaku and Yumichika can contest for that, so I'm at a quandary. Do I tie you up and beat some sense into you, or do I let someone get their hand at trying to do it with your hands unbound?" He 'hmm'ed. "Hm, I don't know, you see, you've created quite a stir amongst the others, they're itching to get their hands on you."

"_You can take whatever his band of pussies has to offer," _Ichigo relayed the message accordingly, and it got another chuckle out of Byakuya.

"Perhaps, but I've never liked splitting hairs, so why don't I just do both options?"

"Why don't you just fight me yourself?" That time Ichigo wasn't sure if it was Masaki or himself who had dared utter that statement, but Byakuya looked positively amused by it, then again, ever since the idea of torturing Ichigo had come into his mind he'd looked more ecstatic than before.

"Are you a fool?" Byakuya wondered aloud, laughing now, genuinely amused. "You could train for a thousand years, ten thousand, and you would never beat me, I am like the moon and you the grass, trying and failing to grow."

"Sounds like you're a fucking pussy to me,"

There are times in everyone's life where they realize that they've made horrible, horrible choices, maybe not their entire lives, but a single choice at least. One horrible, stupid, idiotic, ignorant, and just plain fucking dumb choice. This was that kind of time for Ichigo, who had been well aware of both Byakuya's speed and his strength. The last thing he could properly remember was the sound of his face hitting the wall, after that there was a rocking pain and the details grew increasingly fuzzy.

**xXx**

"_Hey,_ _kid, get up." _Ichigo blinked his swollen eyes as best he could, and though the world around him didn't come into focus so well he could make out one familiar face. What surprised him was that it wasn't Masaki. _"How stupid can you be?" _

"Grandpa?" Ichigo coughed, his chest still hurt he would have tried to examine himself but his lack of very much sight and the fact that he was back in that tiny room chained to the floor, again, didn't help out much.

"_In the flesh—well, not really." _His grandfather gave a small, low rumble of a chuckle like he had been known to do. In life, Zangetsu Kurosaki had been a great man, in his youth he was tall, with black hair that flamed from his skull and black soul piercing eyes, in death he had been old and frail. Ichigo was seeing a middle aged version of that now, one he had only ever glimpsed through old antiquated pictures of his grandfather. _"By now I guess you could just call me Zangetsu, it isn't like I'm really him anyway." _He said.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong with me?" Ichigo asked, at his wits end. He'd only just gotten used to Masaki, now he had to deal with this too?

"_Well, you didn't block properly when he threw you the first punch; it's always in the first punch, that's why you never throw it." _Zangetsu said, leaning against a wall, Ichigo wondered for a moment why he wasn't gross rotting flesh, but then he figured his poor psyche hardly needed a reason for anything it did nowadays, Zangetsu laughed. _"But that's not what you meant is it, son?"_

"No," Ichigo admitted.

"_You know, we thought perhaps you would have figured it out by now, but that's not the case, you are a Kurosaki after all," _He smiled, and in that smile Ichigo saw three generations of Kurosaki men and he felt his kinship beat strongly in his chest, along with the pain he was beginning to think was from having too much water in his lungs. _"Ichigo," _

Something happened that Ichigo hadn't been expecting, but then again Ichigo didn't know what to expect anymore. His mother walked across the room as if she had been leaning against the opposite wall the entire time. _"Baby," _

"_You're seeing us because you want to," _

"What?" Ichigo asked, incredulously.

"_Think about it for a moment," _Zangetsu said, he looked off into space, as if he could see through the walls and the roof and straight up into the stars. _"You see her when you need someone there, or when you doubt everything, and especially when you're bottling your emotions."_

"But—that doesn't explain anything." Ichigo said, his brain hurt, and he was tired, but he was afraid if he fell asleep he would be drenched in more water. "I mean I—" But it did expain things, Ichigo's sentence faltered and he just stared at the wall. The first time he'd seen his mother, his non mother, was in a dream. In that dream he had been a child—children represented innocence. Ichigo's mind was turning now. His non mother, his illusion, his walking nightmare, she was exactly what Unohana had said, a representation of everything he had known turned into a perversion.

He blinked slowly, and with the logic of someone who had been through a shit ton of trauma he tried to work the problem out even more. Masaki continued to follow him around, but she only showed her face when Ichigo was despairing, or holding back, and she continued to become more violent the more he held inside because he was becoming more torn on the inside. He looked up at his non mother and she flipped him off. Still, there had been times when she had acted motherly towards him, when he felt like he had needed a mother figured. She had so many affects she called him, baby, sugar, honey, all honorifics used to comfort, further perpetuating her dual nature.

"You'll only feel better if you kill them," She had said, but was better a state of mind meaning he would no longer see the apparition, or had he really wanted to kill Rukia and Renji? That part his mind didn't try to figure out, he could never purposefully harm someone he wasn't defending himself again.

"_You've been saying it the whole time," _Zangetsu told him. _"You just haven't really believed it, Retsu told you not to believe it, and you told her you didn't. You lied Ichigo." _

"I do that sometimes," Ichigo said with a shrug. "So what, does this mean you guys go away now?"

"_Fuck no, you're crazy, baby, we're here to stay." _Masaki said with a smile and Zangetsu couldn't help but crack his lips.

"_That's up to you Ichigo," _

Ichigo thought for a minute. "You're my voice of reason, aren't you?" This time Zangetsu really did smile, and he looked up at Ichigo with his tired old black eyes, then he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder and disappeared. "Your turn," Ichigo said to Masaki, who gave him a wide grin.

"_I'll be back, the minute you start to doubt yourself,"_

"I'll hold you to that, I'm going to need some help defending against what's about to happen," Ichigo answered her. "You'll get to kill all you want,"

"_It's not so fun if you just let me do it," _The pseudo Masaki laughed and then, she was gone as well. Ichigo sat quietly for a while after that and slowly realized that with them gone the room was silent again, and that he hadn't been alone since Masaki had shown up, and maybe not so strangely, but strangely still, a part of him missed her already. He sat back against the wall, and stared at the door, waiting for whatever they had planned for him.


	8. Chapter 8

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Alright, last chapter I accidentally called the city that Ichigo and friends are in Seireitei, it's actually Rukongai, Byakuya's organization is from the Seireitei, which in this story isn't a district but a city located in Japan, I'm much too lazy to manually change it, so I'll just put this here…it's just as good right? Also, this is my favorite chapter so far, I loved writing it.

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

Rukongai was bathed in white. Each dizzying flurry of falling snow made the city more and more like a storybook winter. There was a man standing in a graveyard, a tall, dark haired man with graying sides, he held a large umbrella as the snow fell around him and he smiled down on the grave in front of him.

He looked at the beautifully crafted tombstone that had been cut with large chunks of marble worked into it. It had a faceless sculpted angel adorning the top of it, looking up into Heaven somberly with her wings held encircling the grave in front of her.

_In Loving Memory of Masaki Kurosaki_

_Loving Mother  
Beloved Wife_

_Born 1969, Died 1994_

_I walk in the Light of God, do not weep for He watches me_

"Hey baby," Isshin said to his wife. "It's me again." He looked at the manicured slot of land, fresh white roses sat in the vase pristinely and the soil looked healthy but was free of grass or any other plants. He smiled. "I miss you, boo-bear." Choking back tears like he always did Isshin continued. "We're in trouble, Masaki. Ichigo is missing, and Retsu, you remember her? You liked her. She says he was suffering something bad from heartbreak." He didn't have the heart to tell her what was afflicting Ichigo, like it would besmirch her somehow.

He felt fingers entwine with both of his hands and his daughters scooted in closer, the normally stoic Karin found herself crying, tears streaming silently down her eyes and she just stared down at the grave. Yuzu was bawling, quiet sobs of grief causing her to gasp for air every few seconds. Isshin squeezed their hands and told them to go wait in the car. He watched them go, and he turned back to the grave, one droplet finding its way out of his reddening eyes. "You know, when you passed on I never thought we would survive," He said, something he told her every time he visited. "I said to myself 'Isshin, this family is going to fall apart,' but we didn't. Those girls, they're you made over, boo-bear." He rasped a chuckle. "Yuzu is your spitting image, every time I look at her I want to start crying because she looks so much like you, and Karin, she has your strength and your passion." He kneeled down into the snow and put his free hand on the grave. "Ichigo is a good mix of us, dumb like me, but good looking like you. I think we did good, babe." He closed his eyes. "I just hope the police can find him." He stood and said good-bye, then he started walking away, but he stopped. "You know, I won't remarry—I mean look at me, I can't, you were my lucky break boo-bear, and I still don't know why you got with an oaf like me." He smiled. "I'll always love you, Masaki."

Then he walked back to his black Buick, and offered his daughters a smile, he started the engine and drove down the winding road. He asked Toshiro to come pay his respects, but Toshiro had told him he wouldn't have felt right being there without Ichigo to introduce him, and Isshin had nodded, the young man had been waiting by the phone for the past week and a half, waiting for something from the police. But from the way that Isshin had been let into the inner workings of problems he found out that maybe the police weren't going to be very much help, but he had to believe in something.

He pulled up outside of Ichigo's house, not only had he been informed of who Ichigo's kidnapper was, but of what had really transpired between him and Rukia all those months ago, it felt like years really. He found out his son's niceties extended far more than should have been humanly possible, and that he had been a more troubled individual than he would have guessed because of it. He sighed and turned the car off then he opened the door and let his daughters out as well.

They knocked on the door and Toshiro answered it. "Hi," He said quietly, he'd been crying again. He wouldn't cry in front of anyone, he would excuse himself and briskly walk into an empty room and close the door. Isshin knew the boy was strong, he saw it in his eyes, but he had no idea how strongly he felt for Ichigo, he could only guess it was a great amount.

Karin and Yuzu had been alerted to the situation with Ichigo and Toshiro not too long after they'd taken some time off from their respective universities to come be with their father, Karin had been surprised, but it was deflected by her sorrow of what had happened to her brother, Yuzu had thrown her arms around Toshiro and told him that she would be his shoulder to cry on if he needed it, and that she considered him part of the family as long as he loved Ichigo.

Relatives of the Kurosaki's had been calling in, some far off and others closer ones, but all of them expressing their concerns and giving condolences, but for every "I'm sure he'll turn up," and "I'm so sorry, we're keeping you all in our prayers," it never made up from the fact Ichigo wasn't there. Rukia couldn't be coaxed out of her room, she only ate because Isshin busted the door down and forced her to, telling her that she might have been sad but that it was no reason to starve her unborn child. Other than that though he had avoided any conversation with her, Rukia had been like a third daughter to him and when he found out what had been going on behind his son's back he found himself grow angry at the young woman. It upset Rukia to know her image had been tarnished in Isshin's eyes, but she knew she deserved it and accepted it with quiet resignation.

The phone rang and Toshiro bolted to it. "Hello?" He asked in a rushed voice.

"Toshiro?" It was Jushiro. "I thought I'd find you there, when you said Ichigo was your boyfriend I thought it might be the doctor listed, but I could only guess."

"Jushiro, now really isn't the best time," Toshiro sighed into the phone. "I'm sorry, I want to see you, but…Ichigo is missing and I—I'm sorry." He would have hung up the phone, but Jushiro told him to wait.

"Missing?" He asked.

"Well, not missing, kidnapped." Toshiro said. "At least that's what we think happened."

"Kidnapped?" Jushiro thought. "By whom?"

"Some thug named Byakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro I'm tying the line up, I'll call you back when I can, okay?" He was ready to hang up, he didn't know who he was expecting to call, maybe Byakuya himself with a ransom or…just anything, he would do whatever it took to pay it, even if that meant going back into hooking.

"Maybe I can help," Jushiro said. "This is the same Byakuya who is the kingpin of the Seireitei Soul Reapers, no?" Toshiro's eyes popped wide open.

"How the fuck do you know that?" He growled ferociously into the phone.

"Calm down, Toshiro. Look, I'm a private investigator, that's what I do. Kuchiki has been behind a ton of the crimes I've researched, but I've never had anything linking him directly to them. I—I'm buying a plane ticket, I'm coming to see you, and I wear I'll help you find Ichigo."

"I—you're…" Toshiro was speechless.

"Yes, it's how I was able to locate you in the first place, you're actually the reason I got in the business." There was a smile in Jushiro's voice. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Ye—yeah." Toshiro hung the phone up and stared at it like it had taken on some fantastic quality.

"Who was that?" Isshin asked, coming to stand behind him.

"My brother," Toshiro said, gently prodding the phone. The thing rang again the moment his fingers touched it and Toshiro jumped. He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello—"

"If you ever want to see Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai alive again you'll bring me my fifty grand," The voice assaulted Toshiro before he could finish the greeting properly. "You'll also send Rukia to deliver it to me."

"Who the fuck is this?" Toshiro screamed into the phone.

"I'll be waiting, you have a week." Then the line went dead, and Toshiro felt hot angry tears streaming out of his eyes. He hit the recall button, but there was only the busy tone to answer his call. Isshin's hand hesitated, but then he rested it on Toshiro's shoulder.

"It was them wasn't it?" Isshin asked, and Toshiro nodded. "Is…is my son dead?"

"No," Toshiro answered. "We have one week to get fifty thousand dollars to whoever just called, or he will be though." Toshiro's tears fell harder. "I shouldn't have let him go back there alone, I—should have followed him, if I weren't so embarrassed he would have been okay."

"If you went with him then we'd be without you too, Toshiro." Isshin said. "We'll get them back, I have the money in my retirement account, I was saving it for when my kids had kids and sent them to college…but this is life or death." He sighed. "I just want my boy back."

"I want him back too," Toshiro sasid. "I know I only knew him for a month, but…he came someone important to me. Someone very important." Toshiro could hardly keep his voice from shaking. "In that one month he took all my fears, all my insecurities and tossed them out the window. He made me feel like a person again." Then Toshiro gasped as he was pulled into Isshin's warm chest, and the older man's arms wrapped protectively around him.

"We'll find him," Isshin said. "And you two can be back together, I was skeptical at first about you Toshiro, but you've shown me just now that you're more than worthy to be with Ichigo, and I couldn't be prouder that he found someone like you to love him and to stay with us during the worst of times."

That was all it took to break the last bit of Toshiro's icy exterior, he wrapped his arms around Isshin's back and sobbed, deep, breathtaking sobs, and Isshin held him, promising that they would find his son, promising that his love wouldn't be in vain. Isshin only hoped, with every fiber of his being, that he could keep his promises.

* * *

"How's your meal?" Byakuya cut into his meat, it was almost raw, dripping blood onto the expensive China plate. He bit into it and closed his eyes, reveling in the taste of the meat, then he picked up his wineglass and sipped it accordingly. He smiled across the table at the hunched over young man staring back at him with wide eyes that looked as if they'd been lined in kohl. Ichigo was tearing at his steak with his teeth and Byakuya laughed, sipping his wine again. "All you had to do was give us your phone number, see, it wasn't so bad." But the man across from him didn't answer, too ashamed of himself. He hadn't slept. Even with the access to his cot they let him rest for thirty minutes and then he was being splashed by water again, they'd opened the window to his room, it was barely big enough for Ichigo to fit his arm through though. The cold wind from outside froze him to his bones especially when he was soaked with water. Ichigo finished the steak and Byakuya motioned for them to bring him another. "Eat this one slowly this time," He instructed and they placed the medium well done slab of meat on his plate.

Byakuya finished his wine off and he was poured another glass of blood colored liquor. "Ichigo," Ichigo looked up, eyes wild and scared. "You've been so good lately, I might not let you go." Byakuya took another bite of his dripping steak. "There's an art to your torture, you're so strong willed, I know when you finally break it will be almost audible." He chuckled.

Each night Ichigo had his hands unshackled, and each night a new person found their way into his room. The first time it had been Grimmjow, and Ichigo had barely lasted for five minutes, shaking and tired, plus that guy was crazy strong. But, Ichigo had left a scar down his chest with his iron bracelets and Grimmjow had smiled at the pain, rearing back and knocking Ichigo's lights out.

The next day, it had been a blond guy, Ichigo wasn't unbound that night. The guy introduced himself as Shinji and he leaned against the wall. "I don't see what the big deal is," Shinji said. "Byakuya makes the chicken scratch Renji stole from him in two days, guess it's all really about Rukia." Shinji shook his head and pulled a cigarette and held one out for Ichigo, then he smiled and put the packet back in his shirt pocket. He lit the thing and took a long drag. The smoke wafted upward, showing the direction and dizzying swirl of the wind as it effervesced higher into infinity and dissipating. Then Shinji smiled and said, "I really feel for you Ichigo, I do. But we all have our own problems, I owe the fucker a million dollars, so this is what I'm doing to pay it back. Halibel, that's the black chick with the blonde hair—Tia, well her husband was just an idiot, and she's paying back his debts, but I think she's a little enamored with Byakuya now."

Ichigo didn't volunteer any kind of voice, his eyes were trained on the floor and he was sinking deeper into his own mind, the further away he got the less what they did affected him. Shinji left after ten minutes of talking to an unresponsive Ichigo and he snubbed out his second cig and left.

Day five and Ikkaku came to visit him, between then there had many other people who came to him, but they were starting to blur together, at least he recognized Ikkaku. He had bandages wrapped around his skull and a black eye. He wasn't followed by his self proclaimed lover today, instead he was alone, wearing a murderous look on his face. "'Sup, fucker?" Ichigo didn't say anything, he just looked up and stared hard into Ikkaku's eyes. "How are you enjoying your stay at this five star hotel?"

Ichigo spit.

"That good, huh?" He smirked and walked over to Ichigo. "You beat my ass last time," Ikkaku snarled. "That won't happen again," Then he proceeded to hit Ichigo everywhere he could, anywhere his fists and his feet could get to. Ichigo grunted and groaned and whimpered as Ikkaku took his revenge, with his handcuffs still in place he tried to provide himself with as much defense as he could, but it didn't stop the beating much better and Ichigo realized detachedly that this was the most he'd ever bled, and then he wondered how Renji was holding up and he was out of the situation before he knew it, Ikkaku's "Try not to die," brought him back into the realm of the present and he realized he was curled into a ball, and that his head was pounding. Ichigo had closed his eyes, and slept for thirty minutes that day.

"Ichigo," Byakuya smiled and Ichigo blinked. "what do you think about that?"

"About what?" His voice made him jump, it sounded like gravel being ground over even more gravel, it was a low growl, and speaking had caused bile to catch in his mouth. He swallowed it back down and then dry heaved, holding his stomach.

"Please don't vomit," Byakuya said. "This floor stains easily," He said shaking his head. "And I asked you how you'd like to stay here with me, of course your torture wouldn't last much longer, you're holding up well and after my sister is here we'll induct you into our little family."

Ichigo glared at him. "No," He said in his gruff voice. "I would not like that." Then he spit bile on the floor. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but he sat back.

"Your loss, I was starting to enjoy your company,"

"Why don't I believe that?" Ichigo said lowly, and Byakuya laughed again.

"Well I can't be a good host Ichigo," Byakuya said. "If that were the case then when I had you call Rukia to beg for the money she wouldn't believe you were truly in danger, and you are, Ichigo. If they don't come through, wherever you have her hidden, and whoever you have taking care of her, then I'll kill you, and Renji, and I'll burn down your little family clinic too."

"You're crazy!" Ichigo shouted and jumped up, almost falling over as his head spun. "No one does shit like this! No one is this fucking insane! What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" Byakuya asked, swirling his wine in his glass. "I guess you could say that this is all just fun for me, but is it not a serious offense to steal from a man?"

"I could almost see it your way, if it wasn't about drug money!" Ichigo said heatedly.

"Drug money? No, Renji might have taken about two hundred dollars from me in small drugs, but he's taken at least forty thousand for his honeymoon, and the down payment on his home, I'm just collecting." Byakuya smiled.

Ichigo's brow came together and his eye twitched. "Renji's a fuc—he's an idiot," Byakuya smiled at Ichigo's correction, he had allowed him to slide twice, and a third time today was not in the cards. "But why would you want to kill Rukia?"

"Kill her?" Byakuya stood up. "I promised my father I would protect her, she means the world to me, Ichigo. I just want her here with me where I know she'll be safe." He smiled. "Now, since you're full and won't need to eat for another few days, let's get you back to your room, tomorrow I believe we have a phone call to make, and I want you well rested." He chuckled at that, knowing full well that Ichigo wasn't going to sleep that night.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Toshiro just couldn't answer it. Yuzu grabbed his hand and smiled and Toshiro nodded. Karin pulled the door open, scowling at the person on the other side, not that she meant to, but Karin, much like Toshiro, seemed to be afflicted with one default facial expression. The man on the other side of the door smiled at her though, it was a meek, but friendly smile that looked like it touched his face more often than not.

He wasn't…old, but he looked wise, then again that could have been his hair that was as white as the freshly fallen snow. He had light blue eyes that smiled just as brightly as his mouth, and he was wrapped in a white coat and a green scarf curled around his neck with dark denim jeans and black loafers. "Hi," He smiled. "Is this the Kurosaki residence?"

The woman behind him was gorgeous, she had dark orange hair that was almost the same color as Ichigo and Yuzu's, crystal blue eyes, and a face that belonged on Vogue every week. She was dressed smartly, forest green peacoat pulled tightly around her shoulders, and a violet purple cashmere turtle neck, black leggings and a pair of tan Ugg boots, she was smiling brilliantly and when Karin nodded she pushed herself and Jushiro into the house.

Once inside they dusted snow off themselves and Jushiro looked up, his eyes met Toshiro's and Toshiro's knees knocked but Jushiro threw his arms around him. "Toshiro!" He exclaimed, then he smirked and pulled back, holding the boy at an arm's length. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to finally meet you. Though, I wish it were under more joyful circumstances." He gave the boy an apologetic look, then he motioned behind him. "This is my wife, Rangiku," She waved. "Well, you know why I'm here."

"I don't," Isshin said. Toshiro explained quickly that Jushiro was a private investigator and Jushiro smiled again. "I understand, and not to sound ungrateful or anything but can I see some credentials?"

"Oh," Jushiro reached into his coat pocket and produced a badge. "Here," Isshin read it, it had a federal seal stamped on it, and it was signed by the police chief of Naruki, but he wasn't so certain it was legitimate.

"Anyone can fake an ID," He said skeptically. "How can I really be sure you're Toshiro's brother?"

"Well," Jushiro said. "Let's see, I'm going to go ahead and say that you're Ichigo's father, these must be your children," He motioned to Yuzu and Karin. "You've recently been to a cemetery if the fresh dirt under those shoes is any indication, there'd be no other reason for you to be traipsing through the mud, or the solemn expressions which hint at more than missing a lost brother or son," He continued. "You're wife I'd say, you're wearing a wedding band on the wrong hand, if she were alive she would have greeted us at the door, she's been gone for longer than ten years because you're sad, but you seem weather to the pain rather well,"

"Jushiro," Rangiku grabbed his hand. "You're showing off,"

"Sorry, I really just love my job," He laughed.

"That was…pretty good," Isshin conceded.

"But you still don't believe me?" Jushiro asked. "Understandable, you recently lost a son—well, he isn't dead, usually when someone like Byakuya takes a hostage there is a gain for him to keep them alive, monetary or otherwise." Toshiro noticed how sharp Jushiro's eyes were, like they could analyze every detail in a room in nanoseconds, he didn't look around, but his eyes darted back and forth for exactly five seconds before he was staring Isshin in the face again.

"Fine," Isshin finally conceded. "Please, come into the living room, Yuzu get our guests some hot chocolate and we'll talk."

"May I help?" Rangiku asked. "I make a world famous mug of cocoa."

"No alcohol, dear." Jushiro smiled and Rangiku held her tongue out at him.

"You're no fun," She smiled, Yuzu exclaimed how much she would love to have Rangiku's help and they ran off to the kitchen, immediately flying into talks about make-ups and recent fashion. "I love your coat," Yuzu told her. "Your hair is so shiny, its to die for!" Rangiku returned, and Karin sighed, those two would get along famously.

"I think I'll just stay in here with you guys." She said.

"You must be the oldest daughter," Jushiro shook her hand. "Firm handshake, what kinds of sports are you into?" Karin blushed.

"Football," She said with a nervous chuckle. "You're pretty good,"

"It's all in the details, let's see," He looked around the room. "Ichigo's a fun guy, if not a bit easily angered, the wall's been repaired here, see?" He pointed out section of the wall, upon first glance it was unnoticeable, but the paint there wasn't exactly the same color as the rest of the wall. "Then again, that's just my first impression of the feel and decorum of his home, I'd have to actually meet him to give you a better read."

"What about Toshiro?" Isshin asked, still trying to gauge Jushiro's abilities, Jushiro turned, his turquoise eyes finding Toshiro's and probing them deeply.

"Toshiro is…complex." Jushiro said. "You've got this area blocked off of you where no one can hurt you, your eyes are so hard, but just at the edge—" He stopped. "I'm sorry," He said looking away. "He doesn't want me to continue."

"He's right, I don't," Toshiro said. "Can we just get to finding Ichigo?"

"All right," Isshin sighed. "We'll do a DNA test later,"

"Well then," Jushiro said. "Let's get started." He pulled his briefcase that Toshiro just now noticed into his hands and opened it, inside was a laptop and a bunch of papers. "This," He said. "Is a list of Byakuya's last known hideouts, he goes for big, posh mansions that are generally located outside of town," They walked into the living room and sat on the couches.

"How do you know that?" Karin asked quizzically.

"Research, I was up late last night looking into city of Karakura's database, he and his family weren't originally born there. In fact, the Kuchiki's aren't even from Japan, Byakuya's mother is, but his father was of noble blood in England, during the James' era his great five times over Grandfather was knighted by King James himself, then given a duchy, and several times became close to taking to being England's king, then the next Elizabeth was born and the opportunity was ripped from him," Jushiro pulled a cloth from his pocket and coughed softly into it. "Sorry, anyway, eventually the family made their way into the Americas but seeing as they weren't as known or famous there they came back to England, they slowly made their way east and his great grandfather, the father of his father, died in India as a wealthy merchant. Byakuya's father took him and his young wife to Japan for new opportunities, apparently he had quite a bit of influence in the Eastern countries thanks to his father who owned a very large oil company, and so they took the money, and the jewels and came to our quaint little country,"

"What does any of this have to do with Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"I find that you must first know who took what you're looking for to find what you're looking for," Jushiro replied cordially. "Now, after their first few years here Byakuya's father established himself as a sort of superpower in the oil industry and was soon running a self-sufficient business that generated more profits than losses, and he turned to other industries to continue his marginal gain, he was invested in everything from peanut butter to plastic, and here's where it gets interesting, soon the other companies start having problems with his massive lucrative endeavors and they send a hit man after him." Jushiro smiled here as if to emphasize something. "What they didn't know was that being the son of a billionaire Byakuya's father had more body guards than a small militia, and even still that he had been training in the ways of karate, jujitsu, taekwondo, and American style boxing since he was a small boy, needless to say the assassin failed, and was never heard from again."

"This can't be real," Karin said, her mouth hanging open.

"But it is," Jushiro said. "Byakuya's mother finds herself pregnant again not long after that, but from what I can gather she never really liked the idea of what her husband had become, a mob boss and all. So she ran when the baby was old enough, a little girl named—"

"Rukia." They looked up, and standing there with tears in her eyes was Rukia Kuchiki. "The two made their way from Sapparo to Tokyo, and then from Tokyo to Karakura, then they found themselves here," Jushiro straightened his notes as she talked. "Rukia's mother, Asuka was her name, was a beautiful woman with straight black hair that went all the way to her back, and the little girl loved brushing it with her mommy, she would brush it every night while her mother brushed the little girl's hair for her as well before her mother put her to sleep. That day Asuka was shot in cold blood right in front of the little girl's eyes, and Rukia wouldn't ever be the same again." She sobbed now, leaning against the wall for support. "Who the fuck is this?"

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake, I'm a private investigator." Jushiro said, walking over to Rukia.

"Oh," Rukia looked up. "Well then with all that information you should just know who I am then, right?" She growled, suddenly angry and unable to control her moods. She was still expecting Renji to walk into the room any minute and take her hand in his and kiss her and tell her she could be mad at him all she wanted to, because he knew she needed someone to be mad at.

"Miss Kuchiki—"

"_Mrs_. Abarai," She corrected. "My husband was kidnapped along with Ichigo,"

Jushiro nodded. "And what's your connection to Ichigo that your husband would be taken as well?" So she told him, all of it, how she'd been married to Ichigo, cheated on him, divorced him before they were even married, married Renji on the day that she and Ichigo were to be wed, and went on a five month long honeymoon/vacation deal that she wasn't even sure Renji could afford, but he kept telling her that she needed to relax after that whole ordeal, and that he could support her and the baby to be, so there was no need to worry about money for this silly little vacation. She told him how she had foolishly believed him, even after she called the construction company he had worked for and they told her he'd quit months ago.

She told him that the first time Byakuya's men had shown up on her doorstep was also the first time she'd caught Renji with a needle in his arm, and that he had been too passed out to even care. But those men didn't know who she was, they left her be and took Renji, well they soon found out and came back for her as well, but somehow her husband had escaped and found her just in time. She told him that they were left optionless and took a train with what little money Renji and she had left and travelled all the way across the country to find Ichigo, he was really the last person either of them wanted to ask for help from, considering what they'd done to him, but Renji's parents weren't alive anymore, and neither were Rukia's adoptive folks, here she broke into tears saying how she thought it might have been Byakuya who'd killed her parents so mysteriously, carbon monoxide was almost undetectable and wouldn't rouse a sleeping elderly couple, they suffocated to death in their sleep.

"This is hard for you, I know," Jushiro said. "But I need your help in this too, you want to see your husband alive again, yes? And Ichigo?" She nodded. "Alright, has anyone heard anything from the assailant, any ransom calls?"

"He called last night, right after you." Toshiro said.

"What were his demands?" Toshiro told him the demands. "Alright, well, the more we can find out about him the more chance we'll get of actually rescuing these boys, Byakuya has all the cards, we can't be guaranteed that he'll just hand them over after the transactions over."

"But Ichigo said he was a man of tradition," Toshiro said.

"Traditionally gangsters, even the Yukuza, do whatever the hell they want and call it honor." Jushiro sighed. "I'll call the phone companies and get a list of recent calls made to the house, if we're lucky it'll be listed, then we can track that number."

"What then?" Toshiro said. "We're not equipped to fight a mob."

"I know," Jushiro said. "I'm still trying to figure that part out, we have a week, you all should try not to worry too much about it, worrying only makes you less useful to the situation." At that moment Rangiku came into the living room, she and Yuzu were carrying mugs of hot chocolate, whipped cream was piled high in them and a stick of hollow cinnamon poked out of the sides, there was a little peppermint stuck at the top and cinnamon dust freckled the whipped cream.

"Here we go," She smiled and placed the tray on the table.

"This looks really good," Karin said surprised.

"Well we strive to do our best, isn't that right Yuzu?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Yuzu said, smiling a little, but her face was still full of sorrow, being with Rangiku had reminded her of her mother, the two favored considerably, and remembering her mother brought her brother to the very forefront of her mind, but she blinked back tears and grabbed a hot cocoa, sipping the cinnamon straw. "Enjoy please,"

Toshiro opted not to get one, but everyone else seemed to partake in them, and they sat there, putting up a strong front for each other, everyone refusing to be the first to break out into tears, but, in their minds there was a very strong possibility that Ichigo was dead lying in a ditch somewhere.

What they didn't know was that he had begun to wish he were.


	9. Chapter 9

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Um. This is a pretty graphic one; I tried to keep it toned down but...yeah. I'm not really trying to push the envelope here, but that's just how this one turned out. If you have a weak stomach I don't know if I'd read this one, but it's pretty important for some significant things that are going to happen in the next few chapters. If you don't like the graphic-ness skip down to the page break and you won't be left completely in the dark.

The **xXx**'s signify passing of time, but not page breaking, so be careful about that.

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

Your pain receptors are just like every other nerve ending in your body, and just like every other nerve in your body they can be overloaded. Renji was very aware of how overloaded his had become, he was in a constant state of pain, and yet, he wasn't. There were so many endorphins flowing through his body to sidetrack his mind from the pain, and to heal his body that he was in a familiar state of euphoria, a high he had been longing for but denying himself.

His head lolled to the side as he felt his cuts being sutured up by strong hands. Opening his eyes there was the same man who'd given him the marks in the first place. "Ulquoirra," He tried to growl, but it was a wimpy yelp as the needle tugged at his skin. Okay, so he could still feel pain, just not like he had before.

Ulquoirra Schiffer was a normally quiet man, and this situation didn't seem to present itself any differently, he did not utter a word, instead he continued his stitching.

"You know you were the one who did this to me in the first place," Renji asked, tugging at his bonds, he thought about the irony that he was hung on the wall like Christ, but he'd been a proverbial Judas. "Say something damn it,"

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked. "Why should I entertain any notions of companionship towards you?"

"Because…" He sighed.

"Exactly." Ulquoirra said and then finished his work in silence, and he pulled a knife from his pocket. Renji's heart started racing as he came towards him with that blade, but he cut down the ropes that bound him to the walls and then he turned and walked out of the room. Later a bowl of green mush was brought to him and he slurped down the disgusting slop as if it were a four course meal. He ate so fast that he vomited it back up, and thus his meal was lost.

'_I deserve this,' _He said to himself, sitting against the wall, the blood was rushing back into his wrists and it throbbed like a hive full of angry wasps. They were a dark purple, his wrists, and he knew that for a very long time they would pain him. Renji looked around his surrounding, the walls were bare, there were no decorations, the only thing that set this place apart from that room in the Matrix was that it had a door and was very dark as opposed to all white. Then his door opened, and someone he'd been very weary to see again walked in. He was wearing a burgundy top, with a black vest today, all black slacks looking as sophisticated as ever. He smiled at the sight of Renji and walked into the room further.

"Well hello," Byakuya smiled. "it's been a few days, how are you feeling?"

"Like there's rainbows and sunshine jizzing out my dick," Renji spat on the floor, too hopped up on naturally produced body chemicals to even care anymore.

"Hm, so vulgar." Byakuya's heel found Renji's abdomen rather easily and Renji vomited again. "You almost got that on my shoes." Byakuya observed. "That would have been a pity. You realize that I've kept you alive for the past six days? Six beautiful days," He grinned. "How have you been enjoying your days? Breathing is a commodity, your heartbeat has been a luxury, and each time a cell moves through your blood stream it is an insult to me." This time his size sixteen leather wing-tipped shoes made a bone cracking impact against Renji's jaw and sent him collapsing to the ground.

"You must have a small dick," Renji shouted from the floor.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked, poised to strike him again. Renji stood and felt his recent stitches opening up again, but he couldn't be bothered by them.

"I'm talking minute, you're compensating for something with all this macho bullshit." Then Renji did something he could only equate to the thrill of adrenaline coursing through his veins, he pushed Byakuya. The tall, dark haired man was pushed back two steps, then he launched himself at Renji, and the red head crashed against the wall letting out a loud, "Oomph!"

"You know what gets my blood hot?" Byakuya asked, punching Renji in the stomach and making the dark ginger man grunt even louder. "People who think they can stand up to me," He kneed Renji in the crotch, and then brought his knee back up to rest there, massaging the now aching organ.

"Fucking faggot." Renji coughed and groaned again when he felt a fist connect with his sides.

"I've never had red," Byakuya said. "I thought about taking poor Ichigo, but he's going to be falling apart at the seams any minute, don't get me wrong he's still got some fight in him, but you on the other hand, you're holding together quite nicely."

"Get the fuck off of me," Renji pushed again and Byakuya stepped back, smiling. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I recently let go of one of my more favored whores, so I guess I'm just looking for someone who doesn't work for me—I'm against workplace relations." He smirked.

"Don't you touch me, I'd rather be tied back up to that fucking wall then to have any part of you _inside _of me." Renji yelled, disgusted. Byakuya stood to his full height and stared down at Renji with a smirk.

"I really don't believe I was asking permission." He stepped forward again and grasped Renji's wrists in his hands, Renji let out a cry of pain as it felt like ten thousand tiny knives were sticking him. The next thing he knew Byakuya's hot lips were being pressed against his dry, chapped one and then the dark haired man let him go. "You'll be cleaned and brought to my room, give me a good performance and maybe I'll let you live a little longer as well,"

"I'm not doing a goddamned thing!" Renji shouted. "I don't care what the fuck you do to me, I still have my pride."

"Pride? Such a deadly sin," Byakuya smiled and walked to the door, stopping at the doorframe. "Oh." He stopped and turned around. "If you won't perform for me willingly, perhaps you will for the life of a friend?"

"What?" Renji asked. Then his eyes went wide. Ichigo. Byakuya did say he had Ichigo. "You wouldn't fucking dare."

"I would." Byakuya said with a smile. "I get what I want Renji, you'll learn that, now, it's either you or Ichigo, I'll leave that choice to you." He stopped and leaned against the door, smiling lightly. "Who's it going to be?"

"Me." Renji said in a little voice.

"Who?" Byakuya asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Me, god—fucking—dammit! Okay you sadistic fuck?"Renji screamed and Byakuya only met it with his amused eyes, then he closed the door and Renji was left alone, bleeding, in the dark. Renji hadn't cried sine he was a small boy, his father taught him never to cry, if you cried then people knew they weren't getting to you, instead he felt his anger boiling. Maybe he did derve this, but he didn't like it.

It was possibly twenty minutes later, Renji couldn't really keep time in this place, but a man walked into his room with a warm bucket of water. He was pretty girly, fake eyelashes—Renji hoped they were fake, no man should have such long eyelashes—manicured hands, and long dark hair. He was also stylish and fashionable in his silk suit, but he had bruises all over his pretty face, and bigger ones that went down his neck.

"Hi," He said coming into the room, Renji didn't have the strength to resist as his hands were bound again by a large muscular guy who walked in behind the fairy. "Just a precaution, thanks Yammy."

"Don't mention it," Yammy said turning and leaving, the other man turned and closed the door, then he gave Renji a big smile.

"My name's Yumichika Ayasegawa," He walked forward and began to pull of Renji's pant. The red head struggled, but Yumichika was stronger than he looked. "Stop struggling, it's nothing I haven't seen before, believe me I go more for the bald type anyway," He chuckled. Then he brought his bucket over and pulled a rag out of the water, then a bar of soap. "You reek, you know that?"

"Let's see how you smell after six days of no shower and being covered in blood," Renji said, growing red.

"True," Yumichika agreed. "You know you sealed your own fate right?" He asked washing Renji's chest.

"How do you figure?"

"We were right outside the door, me and Yammy, he's the muscle, I'm…well let's just say I know how to debilitate a man in less than three seconds, I don't need muscle." He smirked. "But, as soon as you commented on his dick size that sealed it for you, he's going to have you all night and most of the day, and I doubt you'll be able to walk in the morning, he's never very gentle."

"You sound like you know firsthand," Renji said, his cheeks stained red from embarrassment.

"Not really," Yumichika shrugged, he looked up from his work. "You're blushing."

"I'm fucking pissed." Renji growled. "I don't want that bastard's dick anywhere near me." Again Yumichika shrugged, and continued his ministrations. "You don't have to pay so much attention down there," Renji barked, Yumichika was on his knees, cleaning between Renji's legs.

"You smell like ass down here," Yumichika laughed. "Besides, I'm not interested in you, if that's what you think. I already told you, you weren't my type."

"I thought anything with a dick and a pair of balls floated you guy's boat," Renji said offhandedly. "Types, pfft." He laughed.

"Oh?" Yumichika asked. "Is that how it goes? Well, I guess only a small minded kind of person would think like that. Of course we have preferences, don't be so stupid. You know, you and Ichigo have amazing stamina, if this sort of thing were happening to me for six days I might die."

"I guess we have something to live for," Renji said quietly.

"Rukia." Yumichika smiled. "Turn around." Renji thought about not doing it, but he complied and Yumichika got a lot more personal with him than he would have hoped.

"Don't put your finger in there," He barked.

"Gotta loosen you up, you're in for the hell of a night," Yumichika said and continued his expert probing, Renji bit his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't like the intrusion, he didn't want this. "You know she's like a Helen of Troy, you and Ichigo versus Byakuya, warring nations."

"Can you not talk if you're going to do that?" Renji asked, clenching his fists together, and the rest of his muscles.

"Relax," Yumichika instructed. "This'll hurt a hell of lot if you don't," He inserted another finger, scissoring the muscled walls of Renji's insides, he wasn't going to touch Renji's prostate, he'd leave him a shred of dignity, but that required a lot of shifting around if he was intentionally _missing _that pleasure button. He pulled his fingers out and dunked his hand in the cooling water, then he returned to his work and managed three. Renji grunted and then he knew he was done. "Sorry I had to do that to you, but you'll thank me later."

"No, I fucking won't." Renji's face was filled with blood, the exact same color as his hair. A vein throbbed against his temple and he was bearing his teeth at Yumichika, who rinse Byakuya off. Then he turned and went out the door and came back shortly with a handful of expensive looking clothes and a towel. He dried Renji off and pulled a pair of cotton boxers around his waist, then a pair of black slacks.

"I'm going to take your cuffs off to put your shirt on you, don't try anything or I'll have to lay you out, then you'll have to be washed all over again." He pulled a key out of his pocket and waited for Renji to nod. Then he undid the handcuffs. The moment the things were off his wrists Renji sprung forward, bolting for the door.

"Fuck." Yumichika moaned. "Yammy." The tall, muscular man stood in front of the door the very minute that Yumichika said his name. Renji was knocked back to the floor the moment he collided with Yammy, he was a massive wall of a human being, taller than Byakuya by three inches, and he could easily be two separate people by his weight count. He stared down hard at Renji, and crossed his arms.

"I thought he told your punk ass not to run," He said in a low baritone.

"Never hurts to try," Renji said standing up. "So you're the muscle?"

Yammy smiled and cracked his ham-fisted hands. "I guess you could say that."

"Good," Renji popped his neck. "'Cause the bigger they are and all that shit!" He leaned all his weight, which was considerably not that much compared to Yammy's, into a punch and connected it with the big man's face. Yammy's eye twitched but aside from that, and a bruise on his cheek, he didn't so much as falter from the blow.

"You really are a dumbass motherfucker, did you know that?" Then he clasped one of his hands, which incidentally were bigger than Renji's head, around his neck. "I will break every bone in your body." He began squeezing and Renji felt the world going black, his vision became spotted and the more he tried to breathe the more it felt like fire was travelling down his throat instead of air.

"Enough," Yumichika said. "Drop him, he's the Boss's." Yammy relinquished his grip and threw Renji into Yumichika's arms, the smaller—by far the smallest in the room—man caught him with ease and clicked his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you got your clothes filthy all over again."

"Fucking bite me, ass clown." Renji said, and then he fell unconscious.

"Just let me break a leg." Yammy pled. "Just one leg."

"No," Yumichika said with a smile. "The only one who gets to break this one is Mr. Kuchiki." Then he proceeded to clean Renji all over again with the now cold bath water.

**xXx**

Renji awoke in a place that was different than the one he fell asleep in, something he had been familiar with in his teens, and before he met this group of people it had been a long time since it had happened outside of them. He was laying on a down mattress that was far too soft for anyone to actually sleep in, in a room that was much too warm to be comfortable in. Renji noticed an aroma around him, a manly scent, some cologne he didn't know the name of, but the fragrance at least was pleasant. Someone was on the phone, he noticed. It had to be the phone, no one spoke to anyone else like that they were talking to face to face.

"I know, Aizen, we can come to some sort of agreement." Byakuya—Renji's eyes went wide—was on his cell phone. "There's no reason for our two gangs to come to such lengths, you know I have the man power, and the gun power, and if you encroach on our territory things will get dealt with, but we can be gentlemen about this, no?"

Then whomever he was talking to on the other end of the phone said something that made Byakuya chuckle.

"We'll meet for lunch, no guns, and no more than two guards, am I understood?" He waited. "Sorry, I'm so used to dealing with incompetence, it won't happen again. But are we agreed?" Aizen, or who Renji guessed was Aizen sounded like he was in agreed. "Good, I'll call you later to arrange a meeting, bye." He flipped his phone closed and sat down on the bed. "You're up."

Renji looked up at him.

"Good." He smiled. Then he leaned over the man and kissed him hard on the lips. It was at this point that Renji realized one thing: his hands and legs were free. Byakuya wanted him to fight back. _Well_, Renji thought, _I'm damn sure not going to sit here and take it._ So he pushed Byakuya away as hard as he could.

"You're still so feisty after the beating Yammy put on you, eh?" Byakuya asked. "Well Renji, I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who was worthy enough of a Kuchiki." Renji stopped. "We don't have to do this, I'll let you go—not free of course, you're a bargaining chip as well—but I'll put you in a much better room, and bring you food every day, and as much smack as you want, if you tell me where Kurosaki is hiding her."

"He's not hiding her you dumb fuck," Renji spat. "She's hiding from you without his help so let him go."

"Why am I not inclined to believe that?" Then his lips were probing Renji's mouth again. "You taste much better this time, Yumichika works wonders in the short amounts of time he has to work with, I wonder…" Byakuya's hand grasped both of Renji's wrists, then his other set to undoing and pulling down Renji's pants.

The redheaded man grew hot and began thrashing about on the bed. "You're not fucking raping me!" He screamed. Byakuya looked down on him with a cold, uncaring glare, the same one he had been wearing the first time and every time since then that Renji had met him.

"That's such an ugly word," He said, his breath hot and moist against Renji's ear. "I promise you'll enjoy it more than it will hurt,"

"Fuck you!" Renji kicked, hoping to knee him in the groin, but Byakuya climbed on top of him, pining his legs down, and then his arms above his head.

"I like your spirit, but it is you whom I intend to be penetrated," With his free hand he ripped Renji's shirt open and leaned forward, nipping and biting every wound and bruise he could get his mouth on. "You had such a nice face Renji, and you almost ruined it with your nasty habits." He commented offhandedly, biting a particularly nasty looking bruise.

"Ah!" Renji grunted, eyes squeezed shut; he couldn't give up, wouldn't. He tried to flail again, but with Byakuya's weight settled against him it was more difficult than ever. Byakuya lifted his hips and pulled Renji's pants off the rest of the way, then he laid a hand against Renji's flaccidness.

"By the end," He said. "I'm going to make you cum."

**xXx**

Renji was, well, he was a lot of things. Ashamed, embarrassed, angered beyond all measure. But more than any of that he was sad. Sad because, no matter what he had done to Rukia, not once, never once, had he cheated on her. He may have gotten high, and hit his wife twice, slammed her against a wall, but that was forgivable…right?

No. He decided. No, it was not. Which made him sadder still considering. Byakuya had been right, Renji had climaxed not once or twice, but three times. His stomach clenched with disgust, and he felt like his head was congested, making it throb. He had been violated in the worst way, and his body had betrayed him, but, he guessed, he had betrayed his body as well.

None of this, _**none**_ of it, would be happening if he wouldn't have been curious. If he wouldn't have shot up that one time. He almost smiled at the irony, those stupid anti-drug commercials had always been the most idiotic wastes of time in his opinion, and yet here he was, exhausted, full of another man's sperm, and sick to his very core. He leaned over the bed and vomited into a receptacle that had been placed there for such purposes.

Renji didn't understand it. The more he fought, the harder Byakuya fought back, like he wouldn't give. It was a problem Renji had never truly faced before and he was stumped as to how to rectify it, but now, now he wasn't even left with a semblance of dignity. His insides hurt from several malpractices, one of which was holding in Byakuya's reserve, the man was masochistic, he told Renji he had to keep it in or he'd shoot him where he laid. Strangely enough, Renji wanted to stay alive. Something inside of him believed that if he fought long enough, hard enough, he could get himself and Ichigo out of the mess he'd got them into.

The door opened and he was afraid to move, he could feel Byakuya leaking from him from just breathing as much as he did. A hand, long, strong, and disgustingly familiar, grasped his hip, then a finger plunged inside of him and Renji bit back a moan of pleasure. "Good boy," Byakuya said, as if he was a trainer and Renji were his pet and Renji felt sick all over again.

"Just leave me alone," He said meekly.

"Oh come now, you liked it." Byakuya said and sat on the bed, turning Renji so he could see him, he placed a hand on his naked chest and massaged the muscle there and Renji hated how good it felt, and how good the down bed suddenly felt, and how warm it was. "Don't go to sleep just yet, I'm not done with you, but I have a phone call that Ichigo has to make." Byakuya leaned over him and kissed him and Renji felt his hole pulse in a sickening, wanting way.

"Stop fucking kissing me," But there was hardly any bite to his word, he was a collared dog now. He wondered if his docile nature would let up if he were allowed to rest.

"I'll be right back," Byakuya kissed him again and Renji growled lowly in his throat, making the tall man chuckle. "You have to be aching," He said. "You can let go of what you've got inside of you, just not on my bed, or my floor."

"Where the fuck am I supposed to do it then?" Renji shouted.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere." Then Byakuya was gone. Renji hated himself, he stood squat over the trash can, and for the first time in a long time he cried.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Byakuya walked into Ichigo's room. Ichigo was muttering to himself on the floor, something about someone named Toshiro. "Time to get up Ichigo." The thing was, Byakuya had no idea Ichigo had been suffering before he'd come along. He thought perhaps that Ichigo just had a weak psyche and that he couldn't handle stress. In his opinion that made him a rather bad doctor.

"Go away." Ichigo said from his cot and Byakuya smiled.

"I can make it all go away, Ichigo, if you just listen to me." The young man had become one of the unwashed masses that Byakuya had seen before too many times, people had stronger wills than they did psyches, but eventually everything broke. Ichigo flipped him his middle finger and he knew that the man, barely a man really, was still in there, deep under the layers of crazy he had crafted around himself. "Too bad," He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and advanced forward, sitting down beside Ichigo he dialed the number. "Now, you're going to talk to my sister, and you're going to beg her to come save you from this fate. She's got four days left."

Ichigo just stared at him with blank, uncaring eyes. He blinked once. "Toshiro?"

"No, Rukia." Then a small bit of sanity flared back to life in Ichigo's expression. He sat pensively and waited. The phone picked up, it was man this time, different from the one who had last answered. "My, my, the Kurosaki residence is busy," He said into the phone.

"Do you have my son?"

"Do you have my sister?" He replied. The man sighed and the sound of the phone being exchanged transpired in his ear. "Rukia?"

"Yes." Rukia answered. "Byakuya, I'll come, we have the money and I'll come, you just gotta give me a few more days."

"Baby sister, if you have the money why ever would I wait?" He chuckled, she stammered on the other end and he sighed. "Fine. You have the rest of your time, but I want you to talk to someone just so you know I'm not playing games." He pressed the phone to Ichigo's ear. "Say hello."

"H-hello?" Ichigo asked, his voice was timid now, and when he heard Rukia say his name he breathed a sigh of relief. "Rukia." He said. "I hate you." Then he pushed the phone away from himself and fell back on the bed, asleep. Byakuya picked up his cell and laughed.

"The people have spoken," He said and he listened to her sobbing. "You have four more days, sis, then they're both dead." He hung up. The thing was, Byakuya could go out and he could find the Kurosaki residence, he could send his own men out there to tear the thing down board by board, but, he was a business man, and his personnel came to him, not the other way around. He left Ichigo to sleep, after such a performance he might as well let him have an entire hour to sleep today. Now, to sample the delights awaiting him in his bedroom again, and he whistled to himself cheerily as he made his way back up the stairs.

"_Well," Ichigo awoke. He was in a city, one he'd never been to before. It was bigger than Rukongai, towers shot straight upwards for several stories and he wondered if he was seeing them correctly because the tops seemed to curve and twist. "I don't recall this being part of returning to normal." He looked across from himself, and sitting in the chair opposite him was his grandfather, Zangetsu. _

"_You think I want to be that babbling fool?" Ichigo asked, his voice echoing in the empty city. Flyers blew by on the breeze, tumbling down the streets as if it were what the roads had been made for. There were no cars, no stop lights, just buildings everywhere. "I just need a hot meal, a shower, and some sleep, then I'll be back to normal." _

"_Whatever you say," Zangetsu shrugged. His eyes were so knowing, so full of sympathy. _

"_So why am I seeing you right now?" Ichigo asked and leaned back in his chair. _

"_You're bored." Zangetsu replied. "You should know that." Ichigo laughed. _

"_Bored?" He didn't believe it. "How can I be bored, I'm leading such an interesting life." _

"_You've been locked in a basement for six days chained to the floor, if you weren't bored then before this you must have been incredibly dull." The older man smiled, his inky black hair blowing slightly in the breeze as well. He wore yellow safety glasses around his eyes, and an all black cloak around his suit of equally black cotton. _

"_Why are you dressed like that?" Ichigo wondered. _

"_Because I like this suit," Zangetsu said. "Not everything has a meaning." _

"_Oh." There wasn't much else he could say after that. Instead he looked around. "Why's it so deserted around here? Where's mom—I mean that thing?" _

"_Somewhere around here." Zangetsu said standing. "I try not to bother it too much, come." Ichigo stood up too, and the table they were at disappeared. He asked the older man about it and he laughed. "You ask a lot of questions, Ichigo." _

"_It's the best way to understand." He laughed. "So I created all this, didn't I?" _

"_Yup. This is your inner self, it isn't normally so expansive, you're a pretty simple guy." Zangetsu stopped in front of a building and he put his foot on the glass wall, then, as if it were possible, he stepped onto the face of the structure and kept walking. Ichigo stared after him. "You coming?" He asked. _

"_I guess I am," Ichigo replied and followed suit, not too incredibly surprised when he was scaling the building like it was a sidewalk. They were a couple hundred feet in the air before Ichigo spoke again. "So, you were saying, this is my inner self?" _

"_Yes, in here we can see all your turmoil all your problems. I believe everyone has something like this inside themselves," Zangetsu sat on the glass and looked over the city. "It used to be so peaceful here before you unleashed that thing." _

"_You mean that thing that's acting like my mother?" He asked. _

_Zangetsu nodded. "Yes, but before it escaped into your consciousness it didn't look like that." _

"_What did it look like?" Ichigo wondered. _

"_Look down." He did and saw himself staring back up from the glass reflection, except it wasn't him, the thing was some perverse Ichigo, black where the whites of his eyes should have been, pupils the color of gold, skin whiter than a ghost's. He was a whisper of the real Ichigo, and that made the orange haired man jump slightly. _

"_What is it?" Ichigo asked, staring closer. _

"_Your worst nightmare," Zangetsu said. "You. Everything that you've hated about yourself all rolled into one bipedal, loud mouthed being." _

"_That medicine wouldn't have worked," Ichigo said and sat down beside Zangetsu. "I'm not crazy, I'm fucking bonkers." At least the city was beautiful, like a perpetual sunset had settled over the place. "How did I get here?" _

"_I'll tell you how you didn't get here, asking questions." Was the answer, and Ichigo smiled. "Here's a small piece of advice, there are four things linking you to your sanity, your father, your sisters, and Toshiro, outside of here, in the real world, you're going to get more insane as time goes by, but if you keep those things that are close to your heart away from everything else when it's time to go you should be able to snap out of your stupor." _

"_What am I keeping them away from, exactly?" Ichigo asked. _

"_That," Zangetsu pointed and Ichigo followed his finger, standing twenty feet away was Masaki, but she wasn't just Masaki, the one part of her that reminded him of every zombie movie he'd ever seen was Masaki, but the other part of her was that strange reflection of him, the thing smiled when Ichigo looked at it and waved. _Then that world went spinning out of focus and Ichigo was sitting straight up.

"Wake up, fuck-tard." It was Grimmjow, he came around more often than the others now. "You and I are going to have another go." Ichigo stood, this ordeal was slowly getting drilled in his mind and he ran at Grimmjow, tackling him to the floor and punching him once in the face. The blue haired man with the jungle cat eyes used his legs as leverage and flung Ichigo off of him, Ichigo went hurtling back a good six feet and landed on the ground. "Guess you don't want to be untied."

Ichigo said something he wasn't sure was even English and then he was racing forward again, and Grimmjow was smiling. The fight lasted fifteen minutes, and both brawlers were taking in huge breaths of air. Ichigo had acquired a second black eye, as his other one was completely swollen shut but this one wasn't nearly as bad, it would open back up in a few hours time. He was only bruised a little more, his doctoral mind was still searching his body for any signs of an infection, and surprisingly he found none.

"See you tomorrow," Grimmjow said and knocked in a pattern, Ichigo had it memorized now. The door opened and Grimmjow walked out, leaving him standing there, huffing and puffing in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Is this chapter ten already? Goodness, I think I have a fever for this story only because of the kind words and wonderful reviews that you guys have been leaving me. This super quick update is for xTKx because it is her birthday, and she requested a b-day update. She is the first person ever to request a chapter from me, so I figured I could honor that, I'll be back soon with another update (give me like a week!), but for now I hope this tides you guys over.

Anyway, I also hope it satisfies you birthday girl, and everyone else. (:

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

"What do I know about who now?" They were on the streets, Toshiro and Jushiro, asking around in Toshiro's old district. Jushiro had received a tip that there was a woman walking around who had been close to Byakuya, intimately. The woman in front of them was a sad sight to see, she was about twenty pounds overweight, and yet she was wearing clothes two sizes much too small for her. "Oh, yeah, uh, her name Candi, wit' an 'i', she a classy ho."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Jushiro asked, writing down more notes than what she was saying.

"Uh, yeah. Last time I checked she was living in some apartments in the shopping district paid for by her sugar daddy." The woman checked her nails. "Y'all ain't cops is y'all?"

"No ma'am, just looking for Ms….Candi with an 'i'." Jushiro smirked and they piled back into his rented red Kia Sport.

"So what's the plan then?" Toshiro asked. "We find this woman and then what?" The minute that Toshiro had told him of his past there was this look that came over Jushiro's face, it was surprisingly not disappointment, and even more surprisingly the man announced that he had an idea. Then he asked Toshiro if he were willing to do anything for Ichigo, and the boy replied that he would do whatever Jushiro could think of.

"It might put you in danger," Jushiro said.

"Please," Toshiro smirked. "I know how to take care of myself, besides, I did make quite a name for myself before I met Ichigo,"

"Well let's hope that in your absence you haven't lost any prestige," Then he was pulling up at the proper apartment complex. "Let's go." Jushiro amazed Toshiro with everything he did, instead of going to the landlord to find out where this woman was they walked to a building labeled as the post office. Once inside Jushiro began looking over the inboxes and found one promising one, the only Candice in the entire complex was listed on the fourth floor in the fifth hundredth building and they followed that lead.

After the first flight of steps Jushiro was coughing into his handkerchief. "I'm fine," He assured. "We have to keep going," They made it to the floor and Jushiro took a minute to regulate his breathing, then he stood up straight and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A female voice called.

"Police," Jushiro said, Toshiro's eyes widened but his brother smirked and put a finger in front of his mouth in a shushing motion. "Don't worry about it," He said and he pulled his private investigator badge out from his pocket. The door opened a little and the woman on the other side peaked through the crack.

"What do you want,"

"Ma'am, we have some questions about Byakuya Kuchiki," Jushiro said, placing his foot at the base of the door.

"Sorry, don't know him." The woman said.

"I think you do," Jushiro pushed the door open and the young lady stepped back. Her blonde hair was moist and she was wrapped in a short robe. "Sorry to interrupt," Jushiro said closing the door behind Toshiro after he pulled him into the small, messy apartment.

"Do you have a fucking warrant, pig?" Candi screamed.

"We just want to ask you a few questions, miss." Jushiro said.

"What's your badge number? I'm calling your station, I know my rights."

"Tell me, Candi, when's the last time you spoke with your father?" The girl stopped.

"What the fuck did you ask me?" She said, slamming the phone down.

"Most girls from 19 to 25 who are in your line of work usually have father/daughter issues, I just want to know about yours." Jushiro said staring her down. "You obviously weren't at home very long, or you came from a very lax home, one way or another you had to leave by at least eighteen, for school or because of some boy? Am I right?"

"Get the fuck out of my house!" The girl screamed, but Jushiro flashed her his badge.

"Just answer my questions and we'll be on the way." He assured her. "Can I get your cooperation?" She collapsed on her couch in a heap of sighs and ran a hand through her wet hair before she looked at Toshiro and his brother again.

"Sure," She said. "but if I get shot it's on your fucking conscious."

"Noted. Candi, may I call you Candice?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "Anything to get you out of here."

"Thank you," He said. "Now, how did you come to know Byakuya?" She thought about that for a second then she answered.

"I strip at this club during the day and Byakuya and a couple of his high rolling friends came in," She said and Toshiro wondered how a clearly American girl was speaking such fluid Japanese, then he did wonder about her father and if there were really issues there, had this girl run all the way to Japan to get away from her daddy? "He bought a dance, then real smooth like he whispered in my ear that I could show him a better time back at his place, flashed me a stack of cash and I told him I got off at eleven." She shrugged. "It was ancient history from there."

"So you know where he is?" Jushiro asked, writing on his notepad again. "His location I mean."

"Yeah, he changed it around a lot, but I think he's settled into this nice place for a while, why? You going to take that sunnavabitch in?" She asked, her eyebrow set deep in a scowl.

"I'm going to guess he wasn't always the best host?"

"Oh no, he was always real polite, just demanding in bed, exhausting. It's how I got my work-out," She laughed here without much irony. "Guess I'll have to start going back to the gym soon if I want to keep my job, nobody like cellulite."

"Too true," Jushiro said, though he sounded distracted like he was just agreeing with her till he could think of his next line of questions. "What's the address?" She gave it to him and he wrote it down. "Anything we should know about? The boy and I, we're going to scope the place out, any armed guards?"

"Everyone in that place is packing," She said. "It's going to take more than you and a fucking preschool cop to even get in." Then she looked at Toshiro seriously for the first time. "You look familiar,"

"Guess I just have one of those faces," He said, a slight blush across his cheeks.

"No, no, I swear I've seen you," She said, then she snapped her fingers. "You're that really picky street walker, you don't take anything but your asking price, no negotiations, and no uuprotected sex." She exclaimed.

"That was a deep cover, he busted a ton of perverts with that ruse," Jushiro said offhandedly again, writing furiously. "Can you tell me what kind of clients Byakuya normally takes?"

"Anything with a nice ass and something he can stick his dick in," Candice said matter-of-factly. "Sometimes he would just hire other people and watch them fuck me."

"You kept going back?" Jushiro asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Money was good." She shrugged.

"And you keep using the past tense, when did you stop working for him?"

"Yesterday, the bastard kicked me out when some orange haired guy came in there, he was cute, bet he's Byakuya's new play thing, lucky bastard." She sighed. "Are we done? I've got company coming over in a little while,"

"Yeah, just about." Jushiro said. "Were you ever pat down when you went in?"

"Pat down?"

"Did they ever search your person? For weapons?" He made it more clear for her.

"No, never. Byakuya figures enough people know who he is he doesn't have to worry about stuff like that."

"Mm. One more thing," He said. "How many guards does he have? I hear it's a rather large number."

"Oh yeah, tons of them, one stationed outside every occupied room. I remember that he used to set up a watchdog in case anyone needed him, and who ever wanted to talk to him had to talk to whoever was posted outside the door."

"Heavily surrounded," Jushiro said. "Alright, thanks Candice, I think we've got everything we need."

"You didn't hear it from me," She said very seriously.

"Of course not," Jushiro smiled and opened the door, letting Toshiro out first.

"Hey, wait!" She stood up. "How, uh, how'd you know that stuff about my dad?"

"It's all in the details," He said with a smile. "You should call him,"

"I—I should," Then Jushiro walked out the door and closed it behind him. He took off towards the steps and Toshiro had to jog to keep up with him now. Once they were down the stairs and headed towards the car in silence Toshiro finally couldn't stand the silene.

"Are you going to tell me the plan?" Toshiro asked and ducked into the passenger's seat. "What was that in there? Did you even get anything we can use?"

Jushiro smiled. "It's coming together," He said. "We just need to pick up a few things."

"A few things? Like what?"

"Just sit back, little brother, all will be revealed." Then he pulled off down the steet and Toshiro had a sneaking suspicion that Jushiro was more than just a private investigator, when he voiced this he received a laugh.

"You're perceptive, but I am just a private investigator, I don't do much field work if I can help it." He took a turn.

"Field work?"

"Yes, if I'm feeling well enough I go out, but Rangiku does most of the recon nowadays, I hate to send her out but she's damn good at it." Jushiro smiled and stopped the car. "We're here."

"You're not making any sense," Toshiro said and looked up, they were outside of a convenience store. "Where is here? Why all the mystery?"

"As soon as we get inside it should be fine to talk, come on." And they embarked into the store. Standing behind the counter was a shady man, he had light blond hair with a green fisherman's hat shadowing most of his face, which though Toshiro couldn't see it was rather scruffy, the lower half was hidden behind a paper fan. He smiled as Jushiro came more into the store and began fanning himself at the sight of Toshiro.

"Who's the kid?" He said.

"Be nice, Kisuke, this is my brother, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Toshiro, this is Kisuke Urahara, finest shop owner in the world." Jushiro introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, kid." Kisuke said and held a hand out, Toshiro took it. They shook. "You're here for the usual?"

"Well, nothing for me, but Rangiku needs a new Kevlar vest, and Toshiro'll need one as well, a few handguns, this is a big two person mission." He thought about it. " Do you have anything that'll look nice on the boy?"

"I'm offended," Kisuke smiled. "Come on into the back. Jinta! Bring that box of goods up here."

Toshiro heard a prompt, "Get it yourself you lazy old man!"

"He's a sweet kid really," Then Kisuke ushered them into the back behind a tan curtain. Toshiro was confused, one minute he and his recently met brother were going through the slums of Rukongai for some reason, asking the sleeziest people they could find about Byakuya Kuchiki, who Toshiro had heard was—outside his lawless behavior—a rather stand up kind of guy. Jushiro explained that a lot of the time people who had access to tons of money hired people with no social standing to do jobs for them that weren't exactly legal. That made sense in a way so he didn't think much about it, then they were in some street walker's apartment, grilling her for answers under the assumed identities of police officers. And now, _now _he was standing in a safe room where the walls were lined with guns. Every kind of gun you could imagine, and a few you couldn't.

"This one," Kisuke held up a strangely jointed firearm. "Fires around corners," He did a complicated motion with his hands and the thing unhinged in the middle pointing at a ninety degree angle. "Just look through the scope and it reflects from a series of mirrors, take aim and shoot."

"Something a bit easier to conceal," Jushiro smiled. A kid who might have been Toshiro's age walked in with a box, he sat it down on the floor.

"Here," He said, he didn't look like he'd ever smiled properly. Fiery red hair flamed up his skull in spikes, and a pair of large green eyes scowled at anyone who met his gaze. He had a sprinkling of freckles across his nose. He might have been adorable if he didn't look so upset, and even still he was kind of adorable. "Don't bother me again, old man."

"It's your job, Jinta m'boy!" Kisuke laughed and the kid went grumbling back into a deeper part of the shop. "Let's see what we've got here," Kisuke leaned forward and open the box. "Kevlar vests, check," He handed them to Jushiro who handed one to Toshiro; it looked like it fit him. "Easily concealed knives," Again the process through Jushiro to Toshiro. "Hand guns, here's a little Beretta, a tec 9, 9mm, some bullets,"

"Jushiro, _what the hell _is going on?" Toshiro asked.

"Toshiro, I'm going to be straight with you, my job is more than just paper work and providing nervous housewives photos of their husbands and their husband's mistresses. I like to get my hands on a situation, and though this might be reckless, I plan on sending you and Rangiku in as distractions while I rescue your Ichigo." He said it calmly, seriously.

"What?" Toshiro asked, his eyes were wide.

"I know it seems a little out there, but if you can just pretend to be a…performer then we'll be golden, you don't ever actually have to sleep with anyone." Jushiro said. "Rangiku and I used to be one a special team of policemen before I got sick," He held Toshiro's eyes. "When I had to retire she left with me, but after a line of work like that you don't just _stop_ the action."

"Are you serious?"

"All too serious, listen if this is too much for you I'm sure Rangiku can handle it on her own, but you've got experience under your belt, and I figured that you could act pretty convincingly considering the circumstances."

"What—what do I have to do?"

"_You _just have to play the part of some unknowing backdoor performer, provide back-up if shots are fired, do you know how to shoot a gun?" Toshiro nodded, he learned a few things on living on the streets. "Good, don't shoot unless anyone shoots at you. Rangiku will be the main distraction, she'll excuse herself and then find an empty hallways and fire some shots off, they'll come running and she'll take off, meeting back up with you where she left you after she sneaks by the guards that come searching for whoever fired off a few rounds in Byakuya's house. After that I want you to follow her, she'll know where to go,"

"How?" He asked.

"I sent her the address as soon as we got back in the car, she's got the blueprints printed out back at Ichigo's house, she's already mapped out our routes of escape." Jushiro folded his arms. "You leave Byakuya to me, you're there to entertain his men, or if they're more inclined to my wife you hang out in the corner near the door, make sure it stays unlocked after she's gone."

"What about Renji and Rukia?" Toshiro wondered.

"Well, if it all goes accordingly we should be able to just walk out, since I plan on killing Byakuya." Toshiro was quiet then as Kisuke continued to pack things away for them, this all seemed like a dream suddenly. He couldn't believe that Jushiro was being serious, his plan was something straight out of a movie.

"You've…done something like this before I hope?"

"Most of the time it's a lot more complicated," Jushiro smiled assuringly. "Believe me, it's a lot harder to organize a coup with fifteen agents than it is to take down a small time drug lord who thinks he's God, the only thing that I ask is that you don't tell Isshin what is actually going on. I don't want him to worry,"

"Oh, then I'll just worry by myself,"

"Is it too much for you? I might have been a bit overzealous in wanting to include you in this sort of thing," Jushiro admitted. "I thought it would be natural to you," He laughed.

"I'm willing to try,"

**xXx**

The first thing Toshiro noticed when he sat in the car was the heat. Toshiro was accustomed to the cold, it was his favorite type of weather, in fact he much preferred the cold than any other kind of temperature, but there was something to be said about sitting in a warm car after having been sold enough artillery to take a small country. He sat back as Jushiro loaded their haul into the backseat and fastened his seatbelt.

He wasn't exactly sure about this plan, he wasn't exactly sure about a lot of things though. His head was leaning against the window and the cool feel of the glass was a comfortable contrast with the warmth of the heat from the car. He closed his eyes and hummed a song, something he couldn't remember the name of, but it was a nice melody. Behind his eyes lids he saw the face of a young doctor, smiling from ear to ear down on him. Behind his eyelids, with the rest of the world out of focus the warm air felt like Ichigo's long fingers wrapping around his waist, the heat washed away the frigid cold and he felt himself slipping into a small sleep, he hadn't been sleeping very much…or at all. It was like he just couldn't sleep, sometimes he would nap for thirty minutes but then he would jolt awake like someone had splashed him with a bucket full of cold water.

"Toshiro?" Jushiro's voice broke his sleepy fog, and Toshiro cracked an eye open and looked over at Jushiro. "I want you to know that this is a last resort," He said and though he had only known him for a day Toshiro was sure that his brother wasn't the type to look nervous about anything. The older man started the car, the engine turned over and he was pulling into the street. "I've thought about it, the police of Naruki don't have any jurisdiction in Rukongai, and if we took it to a higher power I'm sure those boys would be as good as dead, I'm sorry it has to come to this."

Toshiro opened his mouth, "I'm just glad that you're helping me, I'm glad that it was immediate and that I didn't have to go crazy with worry about whether there was any way I'd even have a gleam of hope to ever see Ichigo again." Toshiro sighed. "Your plan is a little crazy, actually it's insane, but I can actually almost fathom it working, but then again that could just be premature optimism,"

Jushiro chuckled. "I'll do my damndest," Then the car was quiet again and Toshiro was drifting off to sleep. On the ride home he didn't have much of a dream, it was more of a memory and it went like this,

"_I want to show you my office," Ichigo was smiling at him that smile he always had on his face. Toshiro couldn't say no to that smile, Then Ichigo kissed him as if he didn't care that the entire waiting room was staring at them. He only nodded and followed the orange haired man back into the less visited part of the hospital by the general public. _

"_You know Toshiro," He said to him, it had been two weeks since they'd been together, but it felt like two years. Two very blissful years, and when people said things like that they hardly knew what they were talking about, but Toshiro knew. He knew that Ichigo was the one he wanted to spend his life with. "I know we haven't been with each other very long, but I want you to stay with me, as long as you're happy with me, there's no need to look for another place to live," _

_Ichigo held Toshiro's hands in his own, staring down on him with his mouth parted so beautifully. And Toshiro, he was never one to show affection, but he reached up and he pulled Ichigo down onto his lips the he kissed both of his cheeks and went to his mouth again. _

"_Guess that means you'll stay?" And Ichigo laughed that deep jovial laugh, and Toshiro wondered to himself how anyone could be so perfect, how anyone could exist in this imperfect world could shine like a much needed beacon. He kissed him again and Ichigo chuckled. "Hey, I've always wanted to do it in my office," Then Toshiro punched him in the chest and retracted his thoughts about perfection, but he couldn't help but laugh. _

"_I guess," Toshiro said holding him close. "It's not like I can say no to you, Ichigo." Then he was laughing again as Ichigo nibbled on his earlobe and he could only think of how wonderful life was now. _

"We're back," Jushiro said, shaking him awake gently.

"Yeah, ok." He answered and he got out of the car. Jushiro walked with an arm behind Toshiro's back as they made their way back into the house. He squeezed the young man's shoulder once and told him he was going to go work some things out with Rangiku, Toshiro nodded and watched him go. He and his brother hadn't really sat down and talked yet, they would have but there were much more pressing issues. They had three days and Ichigo was dead if they didn't bring Byakuya the money, but Jushiro was convinced that Byakuya would kill both he and Renji either way, or if he returned them they would be in _much _worse shape than when he had taken them.

He called it a rescue, and that made Toshiro's stomach clench pitifully. He didn't want to have to rescue Ichigo, he wanted Ichigo beside him, making him laugh, getting to know him better. He wanted a boring life with Ichigo, yes, boring. Waking up each morning, having breakfast, talking over the table, kissing him good-bye as he went off to work, and kissing him to welcome him back into the house as he came home. Running him a bath when his days were long and staying in with him when the water was considerably both dirtier and colder than when he'd run it.

He wanted Ichigo to have never been kidnapped. He wanted so much, and yet it wasn't going to happen if he just sat around wishing and hoping and praying that the word of a gangster would hold true. Then he was grateful that Jushiro had come along, that his plan was so reckless and so dangerous, it gave Toshiro some action, let him feel like he was actually _doing _something, and he knew he was.

"Did you find anything out?" Isshin came into the walkway with a towel ringing in his hands and an apron around his waist. Toshiro shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really," He lied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and give Byakuya the money,"

"I don't care, as long as we get him back."

"We will," Toshiro said, and his confidence astounded him. He could no longer just sit. No, he had a plan of action, he was capable, he was ready.

Then Isshin nodded and closed his eyes, sighing. "Dinner's ready," He said.

"I'm not hungry," Toshiro assured him.

"Yes you are," Jushiro said as he and Rangiku came into the hall. "You need your strength Toshiro," He smiled. "We all do," He added quickly.

"He's right," Isshin agreed. "I got the results back, he is your brother, I can believe him about that at least," And Jushiro smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Isshin, I still understand your trepidation, but you'll find that I've been most helpful when this is all over and your boy is back in your arms,"

"And my husband," Rukia said walking into the room.

"Yes," Jushiro said. "And your husband." Then they had dinner like a normal family, there wasn't very much laughter, and though Yuzu and Karin seemed oblivious to it there was a tension in the air that Isshin picked up on it. It felt like he were at a dead stand still on sea, and a tidal waves were stirring far underneath his feet, ready to overtake him the moment he let his guard down.

Toshiro ate, not a lot, but he ate enough to satisfy his brother and then more to satisfy the retired Doctor Kurosaki, who wasn't very old, but had retired because arthritis had settled into his hands, making him almost useless as a doctor. Now he was more of a medical consultant. He took a drink of his soda and excused himself from the table, placing his plate in the dishwasher and leaving the kitchen. He found himself in his and Ichigo's room, and the way he phrased it made him smile. _His and Ichigo's room_.

Sitting on the bed he wished he'd taken some pictures with the orange haired young man. He wished he and something with the two of them together, smiling, happily or kissing. When this was over he was going to get a camera and take a million pictures and probably annoy Ichigo to no end, but he didn't care.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up. Smiling down on him sympathetically was Rangiku Ukitake, his brother's wife. She was still as beautiful as ever as she walked—no glided into the room. She sat down beside him and a sweet smelling perfume rolled off of her body with her every movement. "Hi," She said, taking his hand in hers.

"Hello," Toshiro replied, eyebrow raised.

"Juju Bean told me where I could find you," She said smiling. "He also told me that you were coming along tomorrow night, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He said, his mind still focused on 'Juju Bean.'

"What is it like, being—being what you were?" She asked, and Toshiro looked at her, there was no mocking gaze, no disgust, not even a trace of amusement, instead she looked quizzical, like it were the most vital thing she'd ever asked. "How can you live with yourself, knowing that more and more your body is being used till there isn't enough left for anyone to want?" Then her eyes were wide. "I'm sorry," She said genuinely sorry. "I'm just—I need to understand so I can portray myself properly."

"It isn't so hard really," Toshiro replied after a few seconds of silence, he didn't look away from her face, he noticed a mole against the corner of her mouth and vaguely thought the small imperfection made her even more beautiful. "Especially not for someone like you, you won't have to do much for them to fall at your feet,"

"Thanks," She smiled. "But I need more than flattery." She squeezed his hand.

"You get to that place, that dark place where you have to sell your body for the basic needs of life, when there's nothing left for you." He told her. "You have to be really stupid otherwise to do it." Then he added more quietly. "It's hard." He said. "It's really fucking hard, meeting men and women you don't know, giving yourself to them, the one thing you really have in this world is yourself, and for someone else to take that from you, even for just an hour, just so you can have some food to eat, that's the worst part."

"I'm sorry," Rangiku said, and she sounded sorry, and Toshiro nodded.

"I was too, but you get over the emotional aspect. You become a hollow shell, your body doesn't belong to you anymore, you have nothing left in the world but an obligation to your pimp, or whatever you want to call whoever it is telling you that you have to do this, because without someone to go back to, to give most of your money that you just earned sucking someone's cock in the back of a dark alley then you wouldn't survive. People try to take you, and he makes sure that they can't, he's always around." Toshiro sighed. "Mine, well, Ichigo paid him off, I wasn't he material anymore so he didn't care."

"He must have really loved you,"

"He'd only known me for a day," Toshiro said with a weak smile. "But, getting to know Ichigo, yeah, he'd probably started falling in love with me, he's got a big heart, and he needs someone to fill it for him or he falls into a deep depression."

Rangiku let that sit for a minute, it stewed in the air and Toshiro found himself thinking about Ichigo again. "So is there a specific way I should talk?"

"Be in control," Toshiro said. "Jushiro said I probably wouldn't have to have sex with anyone, and I hope that means you don't either, but be in control. Ask to see the money up front, put rules down, you won't do it with more than one of them at a time no matter how much they offer, their friends can watch but it'll cost extra, no kissing, kissing is too passionate, too personal. Let them know you are there for sex, and sex only."

"Actually," Rangiku said. "We're going as strippers," She smiled. "Jushiro set it up when he got back, he called up the number of the house they're in and said someone had ordered two midnight specials, after a brief argument he got them to agree to having us over."

"Going to be hard to keep our Kevlar vests on if we're stripping." Toshiro remarked.

"We're just distractions," Rangiku smiled. "When we get there we tell them before the show that as long as it doesn't get around to anyone, we'll be willing to go a lot further for some extra change, then, because men can't think with anything but their penises, they should agree. That's when I'll excuse myself off towards the bathroom, but I won't really be going to bathroom."

"Yeah," Toshiro said, and found that the plan was actually a lot more thought about than he'd first been led to believe.

"Try not to worry about it, Captain." She patted his hands.

"Captain?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, you can be the captain of this whole thing since you know a little more about it than I do, and I'll be your lieutenant, until we start firing, then I'm the boss and you are to stay behind me."

"Can do, Lieutenant Rangiku." Toshiro gave her a small file, and he decided that he liked Rangiku. Then she patted his hand one more time and told him to get some sleep and that they had a busy day ahead of them. Toshiro nodded and climbed into the bed, got under the sheets fully clothed and Rangiku closed the door behind her.

He slept a bit better that night, but every once in a while he would sit up, cold and alert, and something in his mind told him that he had to get to Ichigo soon or the young man wouldn't survive much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Well, believe it or not this was a fun chapter to write. I think I've put most of the goriness behind me, but if that was the only reason you were sticking with me I've got a scene or two of it left in me before we wrap this thing up. Ichigo's broken mind is hard getting into, so if the first part of this reads a bit weird I apologize. Anyway, go for it mates. (I'm so not English)

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

To everyone on the outside, not looking in or otherwise, just on the outside it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining crisply in the hyacinth colored sky, small flat gray snow clouds still clung to the air promising more and more snowfall before the day was out. There was an un-migrated bird singing a sweet song from a naked branch in the trees, trilling in an unmatchable falsetto brilliantly. And it truly was a good day for anyone outside of the small circle of people who, in the past two weeks, had been plagued by none other than traditionalist '20s style gangster Byakuya Kuchiki. Yes, the roads were clean and free of ice and debris and cars made it from one direction to the other without any worry in the world, some people had their coffee, others had their A/C blowing hot, hot air, and others still were doing both.

The city of Rukongai had never known much violence outside of its Red Light District, and most of the inhabitants pretended like that part of their city didn't even exist. They were a meager and humble folk really, barely brought up to speed by modern society and new technologies, most of it could be found outside of people's homes in offices and buildings of business. The most truly advanced thing in Rukongai was the subway system, and it only generated as much business as it did because it fascinated people.

At the moment though, all of that didn't really matter to Kurosaki, Ichigo. In fact, he was having a micronap, where his brain was asleep and yet awake at the same time from his lack of rest in the past seven days. There were, he was told, two left, until he died.

A man, a familiar man, who was tall and dark and looked like Ichigo might in twenty years time with black hair and a scruffy beard leaned against a wall. He wasn't saying anything really, nothing of utter importance at least, in fact he looked annoyed just standing there, smoking a cigarette that Ichigo couldn't tell was real or unreal, or if the man ever truly existed outside of his mind. Then, the man took a long, long drag off of his cigarette and blew smoke out of his nose.

"You know what your problem is?" He asked, and Ichigo shook his head, he just didn't trust his voice anymore, he was liable to shout and scream and that would scare him enough to make him throw himself against the wall. Then they'd chain his legs down again. Had it only been a week? Really? He blinked his eyes sleepily, but sleep wouldn't come, sleep _couldn't _come, if he slept he saw _it_, and it hated him. It, with those golden eyes and its waxen, bleached skin. It with its horrible smile and its changing appearance, one minute it was his mother, the next it was him, then it was a combination of the two and Ichigo shuddered. "You give up too easily,"

_Too easily? _Ichigo wondered in his mind, talking to Zangetsu functioned the same way it had when he talked to Masaki, or what had been his doubts and his fears in the form of his dead mother.

"Yeah," And Ichigo remarked at how clearly he heard him, there wasn't that distance echo like there had been before. "I mean, so they've got you tied up, so you can't make a coherent sentence without screaming bloody murder, at least you've got your health, and the promise to go free if and when your family comes through for you." Zangetsu pushed off the wall and stopped in front of him, and he stared down at Ichigo with accusatory eyes, eyes like a bird of prey, dissecting everything about him.

_I know but—_

"But nothing," Zangetsu said. "Cheer the hell up, kid, you're bringing me down."

_Sorry, I didn't mean to make figments of my imagination glum and dreary. _Ichigo thought and Zangetsu fingered another cigarette into being.

"Don't be such a smartass, I'm out here because you asked me to be." He said.

"I don't remember asking you," Ichigo said out loud.

"That's because you're subconscious is prioritizing you not being alone over you staying sane," Zangetsu smiled and blew a blue smoke ring in the air, Ichigo coughed. "I could always bring _him_ out; he's been so upset that I locked him away in your mind again."

"What would that mean to me if you did?" But he gulped down what was left of his saliva in anticipation. "It isn't like he can really hurt me."

"Is that right, Ichigo?" Then Ichigo looked just past Zangetsu, and standing there was the nightmare version of himself, grinning horribly. Ichigo stood.

"Yeah, that's right!" He shouted. Then the other him walked straight through Zangetsu, _through _him, and punched Ichigo in the face, successfully making himself known. Ichigo turned on him, his eyes were blazing and he tackled him to the floor. They wrestled and struggled for a few minutes and then Zangetsu cleared his throat.

"Ichigo, you're fighting yourself," And if ever there were a measure for deadpan humor it might have been that moment. Ichigo sighed and stood up, then, as if it made a difference, he dusted off his grimy clothing. Somehow, it was easier to fit himself than it was to fight his mother.

"It can't be helped," He said and trudged back over to his small uncomfortable bed and sighed. "Well what's up guys? I haven't been particularly crazed in the past few hours so why are you out here?"

"Because you're fucking nuts, idiot, do we need a reason to show up?" His opposite self replied.

"Guess not," Then he laid back on his bed. "This is kind of getting old, just when I think I'm rid of both of you there you are, bothering me, telling me how crazy I am."

"This is fun for us?" Zangetsu asked.

"I would hope not," Ichigo smiled. "The company's nice, I guess."

"Damn right,"

"Do you even have a name?" Ichigo asked, staring at his warped mirror's image.

"Call me Shirosaki, I guess, that's as good a name as any." The thing said with a smile. "Now onto more pressing matters, you remember how I whooped those guys asses last time they tried to take you on?"

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo shrugged. "Why?"

"That was me in full control, d'you like the free feeling?" Ichigo thought about it, when Shirosaki had taken over it was like everything else that hurt him no longer mattered, like everything was just a white haze and he was finally able to just let go. "It can be like that all the time, if you just relinquish yourself to me. "

"Relinquish myself to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, you remember how you did it? Just surrender, stop fighting to stay in control," Shirosaki grinned widely, and shimmering underneath his appearance was a lovely Masaki, she looked trustworthy and compassionate, like all she wanted was for her son to be at peace. Zangetsu's hand rested on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Think about that before you answer, he won't likely give you control back." He said gravely.

"Shut your hole, old man," Shirosaki grunted. "Ichigo, don't listen to him, he's only jealous that I can control the body and he can't."

"Why can't you?" Ichigo wondered.

"I'm just a guide," Zangetsu shrugged. "I can't take control, but I can try to influence you to make the right decisions."

"The boring ones," Shirosaki corrected. "I can get you out of here Ichigo, as soon as one of those motherfuckers comes in here I'll make short work of him, and then be out the door and Scot free."

"But what about me?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell about you?" Shirosaki pushed.

"What will I become? Your conscious? Your doubt? Will I just reside in a realm of your creation waiting, hoping and praying that you come trade places back with me?" The orange haired young man popped an eye open. "I'm in love, and I don't like the idea of Toshiro sleeping with any other man, even if he's inside my head."

"It's not like he's a fucking virgin," Shirosaki laughed.

"What about my family? Karin and Yuzu and Dad? What about them? You're going to take care of them while I'm locked inside your head?"

"You can trust me Ichigo." His sly smile was so convincing, so very passable, Ichigo looked at it, and he returned it.

"Can I?" He wondered.

"No," Zangetsu said. "You cannot."

"Stay the fuck out of this," Shirosaki shouted. "Listen to me, Ichigo, you're like a king to me, I _respect _you. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because Jiminy Cricket right there is telling me not to trust you," Ichigo laughed. "And you've done a lot of crazy shit in my body as well, the whole 'walking around like my dead mother' thing wasn't exactly a good first impression."

His opposite laughed. "I guess not," He said. "You sure you won't give in to me, fuckwad?" Ichigo said he was sure and Shirosaki sighed. "Fuck. Alright, whatever." Then he did something that Ichigo didn't expect, he disappeared. "Where's he at this time?"

"I don't know," Zangetsu said. _"How do you feel?"_ His voice suddenly echoed in Ichigo's mind.

"Better," Ichigo said. "Still tired as hell, and my stomach aches and I'm fucking sore, but my head doesn't hurt anymore."

"_Hm, see, you gave up too easily before." _Zangetsu gave him a small smile. _"I hope I don't see you ever again, no offense." _His image was wavering back and forth and Ichigo closed his eyes, he took a deep breath.

Ichigo laughed. "None taken." Then he thought. "Hey old man?"

"_What is it?"_ Zangetsu asked, looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"You're gone for good this time, right? Both of you?"

"_Feels like it,"_ The older man said, he reached out to touch Ichigo, but his hand passed through him. _"Yeah, I guess we're gone for good, try not to bottle too much up again? It puts a strain on his cage." _Zangetsu waved.

"Bye, Grandpa," Ichigo watched him go, like he was evaporating into the air he was misting away.

"_Bye, son." _Zangetsu said as the last remnants of him were washed away. Ichigo felt…better like he'd said before. The only problem now was that he could feel the ache of all his injuries, before he'd been running on pure adrenaline and endorphins, now there was nothing but fatigue in his system and he was sure he'd sprained something somewhere, but he couldn't really tell because of the pain.

For a minute he wondered what it was that finally drove Shirosaki away, for a moment he wondered if he would ever see him again, then, he thought, he didn't care, and he never would.

It was quiet in his room, and Ichigo had already slept the prescribed thirty minutes, but that didn't stop him from closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep anyway, he just wanted the rest. Ten minutes into having successfully exorcised himself in a sense the door to his room opened, he peeked an eye open and the blond bastard with the bad teeth just stared at him a bucket of water in his hands.

"Oh," Shinji said. "You're up, good, I hate waking a sleeping man. That shit's bad luck."

"Yeah I'm up," Ichigo sat up. "Can I ask you something?" Shinji looked behind him and when he saw that there was no one around he stepped into the room, propping it open with his bucket.

"Shoot,"

"Do you like working for this creep?" Ichigo wondered.

"Do I—? No. But, you do what you have to do, he's got a lot of people who are loyal to him and if I don't do this I'd end up in your same situation." Shinji said. "This isn't somewhere I'd like to find myself," He said motioning toward Ichigo.

"If it were the other way around, would you want me to help you?" Ichigo asked, he came and sat on the foot of the bed, staring hard at the blond who bit his bottom lip in response. His eyes went downcast before he looked up at Ichigo.

"If this were the other way around I would understand that if you helped me they'd kill your little sister." Shinji said. "She's all I got left man, they know where I live, where she goes to school. You think this gig pays a lot for people that owe that bastard money?"

"Shinji," Ichigo pled. "Get me out of here. I'll buy you a plane ticket for you and your sister, anywhere you want to go."

Shinji opened the door, his hair was shadowing his eyes, then he picked up his bucket and walked out of the room. "I—I can't Ichigo, my hands are tied." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "So am I."

"You know, they're saying you've gone crazy," Shinji said. "Two weeks locked up down here might have been enough to do that, but you're actually pretty cool," He looked around again and then he reached into his coat and pulled out a third of a loaf of bread. "Here, make sure to wipe the crumbs off your face when you're done."

"Can I have some of that water too? It'd be nice to get it in me instead of on me," Ichigo said and he stood. Shinji was watchful but as Ichigo came forward he tipped the water up to his lips and Ichigo drank deeply, then he took the bread and bit into it. "You're a good man, Shinji."

"If I were a better one I could help you," Shinji shook his head. "My hands are tied though."

"It's okay," And Ichigo managed a smile. "I understand." Then Shinji closed the door and Ichigo finished his bread in silence. The silence, it turns out, isn't so bad, it lets you clear your head, get your thoughts organized. Ichigo thought for a moment about his situation, and if they had one of his little sisters if he would have truly helped Shinji out, and he realized, with almost detached uncaring, that he would have done the exact same thing as Shinji.

It was just the way the world worked, Ichigo loved his sisters, and he didn't know Shinji enough to put their lives in danger, so it worked the same the other way around.

* * *

Exhaustion couldn't properly describe what he was feeling. Exhaustion meant that you could remember what it meant it meant not to be drained physically, emotionally, and mentally, and at that moment there were ten million things he could have been, upset, degraded, any and every emotional ray on the spectrum of feeling. Renji wasn't.

He didn't feel anything. Well, he couldn't stand, but that wasn't what he meant. Byakuya had left him, and Renji was thankful, it wasn't like he was any use to that man like this, if he stood it felt like there were pins shooting up his backside, all he could really do was lay on his bed, unfeeling, uncaring, and wishing he could see Rukia one last time. They were going to kill him. He knew that much. There was no way they'd let him go, even if the Kurosaki's got the money together to save him and Ichigo they were going to kill.

It was a matter he had thought about, dealt with, and gotten over. So what they killed him. His wife and his child were safe with Ichigo's family, his debts weren't Rukia and they would never turn her over to her brother. Renji was resigned to death, he would meet that old reaper smiling and shooting both middle fingers.

"You look pretty happy for someone who can't stand," Byakuya said stepping into his room, Renji had gotten an upgrade after the Kuchiki boss had his way with him, and Renji thought how bittersweet the cost of his more comfortable digs were. But better him than Ichigo. He put his old friend through more than enough, and there was not a man on earth more remorseful than him about that.

"I guess," Renji said, turning on his side. "I just don't care what you do to me anymore."

"That's no way to be," Byakuya crossed the carpeted floor and sat on the comfortable bed, running a hand through Renji's hair. "I like it better when you beg for your life, like you did last night when I was holding the knife to your throat, remember?" It had been a day, how could he have forgotten? The minute he'd gotten through the Ichigo Byakuya had come back for several more rounds of "fuck Renji" and Yumichika had been right, the mob boss was not one to be gentle.

Renji laughed, it hurt to do, sending signals up to the receptors in his brain, but he couldn't stop it. "You're such a pain in the ass," He said, not in good spirits, but rather, a man without a care. He felt free, free enough to joke anyway. Byakuya cracked a smile. "I'm told there are two exotic dancers coming to entertain us later this evening, you're more than welcome to join us."

"I'm okay," Renji said with a smile, Byakuya stood up and patted Renji's posterior, grabbing it and kneading it in his hands. Renji winced and grunted.

"Such a lovely sound." Byakuya smiled. "I'll be back when you're all healed up." Then he started walking away.

"Hey, Byakuya." The man stopped and turned around. "You're still a sick fuck, and I hate everything about you." Then Byakuya laughed and opened the door.

"You sweet talk me too much," He said and Renji had a feeling that Byakuya had only come to see if Renji's ass was in any better shape. It wasn't. He sighed and wondered why all of his insults were simply overlooked? Did Byakuya think he wasn't worthy of insulting him and thus his words were just empty? They weren't, he meant every single one of them, and yet they were still disregarded.

"What can I do to let you know I'm serious?" Renji asked. "I hate you."

Byakuya turned slowly, his eyes half lidded, and his lips tugging upward slightly. "Because Renji, before you left you idolized me so much, I saw it on your face, you ran because you were afraid of not of my anger, but of my disappointment, and how disappointed I am Renji," He crouched down so his face was right in front of the redhead's. "You came back, not willingly of course, but here you are, and I contemplated your punishment, and I thought to myself after your wonderful little comment on how small my penis must have been that how else to humiliate you then to take the image of me you had, the infallible mobster, and have him violate every orifice on your body."

"So you raped me to punish me? That's fucked up, man!" Renji groaned angrily. "Couldn't you have broken my legs? Ripped off my arms? Anything but that." And Byakuya laughed again.

"No, no, no. You see I did what I did as part of the punishment, the actual scolding itself was when you ejaculated purely from me inside of you, when you were at your lowest point that you were calling my name out, begging me." Renji's face grew red with a mix of rage and embarrassment. "That's why I'll continue to do it to you, till we reach fifty grand you're going to be my whore." He smiled. "The first one was free of course, and I like to keep my options open, so be ready, for a long, long life of pleasure," Then he leaned forward and licked the shell of Renji's ear with a long, deft tongue. He smirked and stood and left.

Renji cursed, and suddenly wished that his thoughts about death were a bit truer.

* * *

"You seem kind of anxious," Isshin said and Toshiro jumped. He was standing at Ichigo's study again, out on the balcony watching the falling sun and wondering if there were any truer shade of gold. He gave the man a small smile and shook his head.

"No, sir," He sighed. "Just a little lovesick."

"Ah," Isshin smiled. "That is something I know all about." His eyes were twinkling in the setting light, and for a moment his hair was bathed gold in the sun, and he looked just like Ichigo. Toshiro felt his heart stutter, and he closed his eyes. "Anything the matter?"

"It's nothing," Toshiro said, turning away from him. "Your son looks just like you," He played with the snow on the railing, writing small, nonsensical inscriptions in the fallen flakes. "When did you first meet Masaki?" Then he blinked and his eyes went wide. "I'm—I'm sorry, that was too personal."

"Not at all," Isshin said smiling; he leaned over the banister and watched the sun too. "I was seventeen, she was fifteen, we were high school sweethearts, I went away to medical school but she was two years behind me so there was nothing I could do but promise that as soon as I came back we'd get married and have a whole mess of kids," His eyes took on a reflective quality as he stared out at the snowglobe now known as Rukongai. "I kept my word, even though my college was two cities over I'd come and visit when I could, and sometimes she'd come see me clandestinely, without her parents knowledge." Then the smile dropped off his face. "We lost our first child, I don't know why, maybe we weren't ready for kids yet, I didn't have a job yet, a paying one anyway, I was interning, and she was going to school for her teaching degree, she loved kids. I guess that's why she babied Ichigo so much, she loved him enough for two children, he was our little prince." Toshiro reached a hand out and held onto Isshin's shoulder, there were tears in the man's eyes now, tiny, fragile crystalline tears that reminded Toshiro of snowflakes, each one more different than the last. "I lost her three years after the twins were born, I was devastated, I'm still devastated if I told you the truth. I sleep with her pillow, and all her clothes are still in our closet, she put her shoes together in the order of the rainbow: ROYGVIB. But that's who she was, Masaki was creative, and she was happiness incarnate. A small part of me died with her, but Ichigo, he took it even harder, a little momma's boy at the age of six can't handle that sort of thing." He closed his eyes. "She was our ray of sunshine."

"She sounds like a beautiful human being, inside and out." Toshiro said. Isshin nodded.

"I'll never find another like her, and I don't want to," He said standing taller and wiping his eyes. "You got me all misty-eyed Toshiro, that's the way to do it though I guess." He gave him a small smile. "Would you like to see her?"

"I—how?" He asked and Isshin motioned for him to come with him, they walked back into the study, and Isshin motioned to a picture on the bookshelf. In it was a woman at the beach, the sun was setting much like it was setting outside, the woman, who Toshiro could only guess was Masaki herself, was holding a small boy, five at the oldest, they were both smiling from ear to ear as an unexpected wave had crashed against both of them. Masaki was holding desperately onto her son, but another hand was holding onto her wide-brimmed sun hat.

She was wearing a tube top, and a long skirt that was clinging to her legs, the small child, who could have only been Ichigo with that tuft of unruly orange hair, was holding onto her arm and looking directly at the camera, laughing by the looks of it as his eyes were only slits. "That's my favorite picture of them," Isshin said. "I gave it to Ichigo when he first got this house, I'm so very proud of my son." He touched Toshiro's shoulder. "And I hope I can say the same thing about you one day, but I'm sure I'll be able to."

Toshiro stared at Isshin then, his normally cold eyes began to brim with tears. "Isshin…"

"Call me Dad," He smiled. "As long as your Ichigo's and Ichigo is your one and only—" Toshiro was sure he knew what he meant about that, he refused to do to Ichigo what Rukia had done to him. "then you're my son too." And the white haired young man nodded his head vigorously, and for the second time he cried in three days he cried in front of Isshin, who comforted him with a hug.

They both saw Ichigo in one another, Toshiro saw him through physical appearance and demeanor in Isshin, and Isshin through the motions and thoughts Toshiro said and did. Through Ichigo they had a common ground, and that ground had flourished over like Eden incarnate.

Rukia's head was in the toilet. Yes, okay, she hated being this pregnant. Back when she could hide her baby bump it wasn't so difficult, sure she had the morning sickness, and her feet had swollen, and she had ten million different kinds of weird cravings, but at least she hadn't been _fat_.

She was eight months pregnant, _eight _months; she had been skinnier before, because she refused to eat much of anything. Eating led to her throwing up and throwing up led to even worse nausea. But Isshin was forcing her to eat, and a part of her loved it, loved the indulging, loved the three in the morning snacking, but a more vain part of her mind hated the way it made her body look. The stretch marks, the flab, she knew it was cliché but she couldn't even see her feet.

On top of her lowered self-esteem and her sickness, and her general "birthing a new life into the world" lease on life, she was mourning, and she was scared. She didn't want to be mourning, but it couldn't be helped, if Byakuya were anything like her father had been then those men were dead, and if he wanted her that meant she and her baby were dead as well.

A thought that made her puke again. Could you really blame her for hating life right now? There was _no one _going through what she was having to go through. Her nerves were shot, and she could hardly sleep during the night, but she'd be a rock all morning. Nothing but dead weight. She was achy and tired, and thought that no one could possibly understand what she was going through.

She missed Renji. She did, but if she kept the idea that he was alive in her mind she would have gone mad with worry. She couldn't worry about Renji because it put stress on her body, and if she put stress on her body then she wouldn't have a healthy baby, Renji's baby. She curled a hand around her stomach. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Rukia?" It was Rangiku. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine." She muttered from the floor. "Don't come in, I don't want anyone to see me like this,"

"Alright, Jushiro and I are going to go out in a few hours to gather some more information, we'll be taking Toshiro with us, do you want me to pick you up anything while I'm out? Alka Seltzer? Peptobismol?"

"Not s'okay. You guys just be careful," She threw up. Rangiku stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah, we will," She said from the other side of the door. It was getting closer and closer to midnight. "Try to get some sleep, Rukia, and everything will be fine in the morning." Rukia wondered what that meant, but she couldn't be bothered to care as the last of Isshin's shrimp alfredo found its way into the toilet bowl.

**xXx**

What Rukia didn't see was how provocatively dressed Rangiku was as a police officer, her vest under two layers of shirts and a skirt that was all too short for her coming to stop at the very top of her thighs. What Rukia didn't see was that Toshiro was dressed like a baseball player, and that he was blushing more than he ever had in his life.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"You're a classy stripper, Toshiro, you can't show up naked." Rangiku smiled.

"Least when I'm naked I don't feel so stupid," Toshiro mumbled, the uniform clung tightly to his body, his own vest giving him the appearance of more muscle mass than he possessed. Rangiku had combed and plucked his hair so much that it was almost lying down, but there were still a few stubborn strands poking around so instead they gave him a red cap and turned the bill southward. "Can't I at least lose the hat?"

"You're not losing anything," Jushiro said, checking and loading each gun, he holstered two to his sides with silencers and put one in a holster on his calf, he hadn't looked away from his firearms. "The more you have on the more time it will buy."

"Speaking of which," Rangiku said. "I've been thinking, why don't we let Toshiro find some random room to shoot up? The likelihood that there will be more than two identify gay men working for Byakuya is pretty astronomical."

"Because he doesn't know the floors like you," Jushiro said and Rangiku frowned.

"I can teach him, right Captain?"

"Uh…I mean, whatever is the easiest," Toshiro said. Jushiro looked over at them.

"Admittedly it would be better, but Rangiku I don't want you getting hurt, I have faith in you, but it's less likely that if it came to blows Toshiro would be—"

"No, Jushiro, of all people I don't want to hear that from you." Rangiku said, folding her arms across her chest. "You know better than anyone how well I can handle myself."

"I know, love, but—"

"And you know that I've saved your ass more times than I can count on my fingers and toes," She continued.

"GG," He tried again.

"Don't you GG me," She said. "Toshiro, you do the shooting, it's more logical, unless of course they're all secretly from the LGBT mafia, in which case I'll gladly let you entertain them for the five minutes we need."

Toshiro smiled. "I think if there were any lesbians you'd be more their type. Hell, you're more the type of most people." Rangiku cracked a smile there.

"Shut up, Captain." She said with a chuckle. "Is that alright with you, Jushiro?"

"My little brother hitting on my wife?" He asked.

"No, the other thing, Toshiro firing. I can do this,"

"It will have to be I suppose," He sighed. "But the whole my little brother hitting on you thing probably shouldn't happen again."

"You're right," Toshiro laughed. "I don't break rank about these sort of things." In truth his heart was pounding, and he was growing more and more frantic. He didn't have any idea what sort of condition Ichigo was in and he only hoped that it was well enough to walk away from whatever he'd been through. The humor helped sooth those thoughts, Ichigo was well. He prayed that much anyway.

"Alright," Jushiro said, he'd handed them their guns before they'd gotten dressed and he'd loaded them himself, his eyes were tense with anxiety, but it didn't touch his face, he hid it well. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: I'm trying to build suspense for these by not posting them as soon as I'm done with them, but I'm really starting to fail at that I'm just so excited to get them online! I've had this one done for two days and I just couldn't hold onto it anymore. Oh the plans I have for this chapter. Sit back children, there is going to be a lot of vantage jumping, also, don't kill me for this one or how it ends (no it isn't the ending). No warnings, just go for it.

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

There were carolers outside, that brought a smile to Ichigo's face. They had such beautiful voices, singing about the holly jollies of Christmas and how it was the best time of the year. He listened to them a little longer and hummed along. _Oh by golly have a Holly Jolly Christmas, this year._ He sung. The door opened and it was Byakuya. "Is it time for you to kill me?" He asked, conceding to his fate.

"Almost," Byakuya said and he walked in, whistling along with the sound of the caroling that was being sung at the neighboring homes all filled to the brims with Christmas type decorations. Byakuya loved huge villas just outside of the main parts of town, and this one just so happened to be a cul-de-sac. The thought that there were families and groups of people who loved one another surrounding them never seemed to an issue for the tall mobster, no he didn't care in the least that not twenty feet from his home there was a husband and wife with two twin daughters and a new baby who was celebrating his first Winter. No, they were far from his thoughts. "But I thought that your last night wouldn't be spent in vain, so if you'll comply, you may come watch the dancers we've hired. Renji refused, but I bet a reprieve from this place might do some good, you seem to be a lot more in this realm today."

"Being kept down here has let me do a lot of soul searching," Ichigo said with a smile. "And I'm not really in the mood to watch you and your friends getting off to some sluts, so I'll sit this one out."

"Suit yourself," Byakuya smiled. "I like how you've cleaned up your language, it's not so difficult after all was it?" And Ichigo might have said 'fuck you' if he had really cared enough, but instead he listened to the harmonizing voice of the carolers and half sung, half spoke along with them, staring at the snow in his window.

"Oh come ye all faithful, joyful and triumphant…" He spoke-sang.

"Merry Christmas, one and all," Byakuya laughed as he opened the door. "It really is a shame I have to kill you two; I rather enjoy your company."

"And I can't speak for Renji, but I wish I could say the same, sadly, I cannot." Ichigo gave him a rueful glance and then looked back out the window again. Byakuya was gone and Ichigo sighed as the singers started The Little Drummer Boy.

"Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum." He said and closed his eyes again.

* * *

"This is the place?" Rangiku asked. She couldn't really believe that, this house (as big as it was) looked normal. It couldn't possibly be the hideout of twenty or thirty some odd hardened criminals. It couldn't be, she checked the map again though and sure enough this was it.

"It looks like it, I'll park here and sneak around the back, you two be careful, I can't stress that enough." Rangiku reached her painted hand out to grasp Jushiro's arm and pulled him down into a kiss. Toshiro had never seen either of them show affection towards one another in the two days he'd known them, but that kiss was electric, he could see the current meshed between their lips, and when she pulled back Jushiro sighed. "I love you." He said in a low voice and Rangiku smiled.

"I love you more, Juju Bean." She said capturing his mouth once more before opening the car door. She looked every part the stripper she was meant to play in her leather knee high heels and her short blue skirt, the cotton faux-officer's uniform top opened to reveal her chest but not much of it could be seen because of the two shirts she wore underneath. Toshiro only hoped he looked half as stripper-iffic as his sister-in-law, but he still felt the fool in his clinging baseball uniform. "Come on," She said. Toshiro opened his door and stepped out, then Jushiro turned the car off and did the same.

He stood in front of Toshiro for a minute awkwardly then he put both arms around the boy. "Be safe." He said. "I don't want to lose you tonight either, don't get cocky," He released him and Toshiro smiled and pulled him back into the hug, squeezing him once and letting go.

"I'm not doing much, you're the one who's still doing all the work, you be careful," He said. Then Rangiku grabbed him by the shoulder and gave Jushiro one last smile and the white haired man made his way toward the end of the house, un-holstering a silenced gun. When he was out of sight Toshiro and Rangiku made their way to the door, and Toshiro's heart began pounding in his chest. This was all so real now, the two guns he had and the ammo clips tucked away in his socks felt like they weighed a million tons each. Rangiku's slim, enviously long finger reached out and touched the doorbell, a signal to her husband. It rang.

The seconds ticked by slowly and sweat was beading up under the baseball clad young man's hat, his blue-green eyes were moving back and forth, and then the door opened. "Yeah?" A man said, it was Yumichika. "Oh, they told me you were coming," His eyes looked over Rangiku impetuously and Toshiro wondered if she would catch flame, then he looked over to him as well and he suddenly knew that his choice of outfit was more than appropriate, his cheeks burned. "Well, well, I didn't know we were getting a boy too," He smiled. "How old are you, sweetie?"

"Eighteen," Toshiro lied. "Just trying to make some extra money for school," He shrugged and was surprised his rehearsed story came out easier than he would have thought it might. Yumichika stepped back and let them in, Rangiku first and then Toshiro, who he put an arm around.

"There's no need to be nervous," He said. "Most of the guys here aren't into what you're delivering, so your friend will probably get all the business, and if I wasn't tied down right now I might ask for a lap dance, but I'm faithful, unlike my bastard of a boyfriend."

"Sorry to hear that," Toshiro said and he could feel Yumichika's eyes all over him.

"Yeah, me too, I'm Yumichika by the way, Yumichika Ayasegawa." He smiled and held a hand out for Toshiro to shake and the boy was glad he didn't have any firearm shaped bulges in his almost skintight clothing. He shook Yumichika's hand.

"Minoru Yamoto," Toshiro said. Rangiku cleared her throat.

"Kikyo Sawada," She introduced over her shoulder. "Where are we supposed to go?" Though she had been leading the entire time and it occurred to her that it might be suspicious if she took them to a room she should have had no idea where it was.

"Right through here," Yumichika said a bit more haughtily than he should have, he was an attention hog and someone like Kikyo Sawada was sure enough to take all eyes off of him. He took them to the theatre dead center in the middle of the huge house. Inside there was a huge array of cushioned theatre seats, forty of them all filled up by men dressed in suits of black and white, and they strangely weren't all grime and grungy like Toshiro had thought they'd be, no, they almost all looked rather…well attractive. Over half of them had scars, and a few of them were smoking, though there was a sign that clearly prohibited such activity, and one or two of them had eye-patches. Toshiro's heart was hammering harder now, he could hear its dull _thud-thud-thud-thud _in his ears like a sixteenth beat.

The curtains for the gigantic viewing screen were drawn closed and there was a pole in the placed in the middle of the room. As soon as he and Rangiku walked in there were all kinds of lewd catcalls, and he knew that none of them were centered around him.

"Yeah baby!" Someone shouted.

"Fuck! Look at the tits on that one!" Someone else said and Rangiku flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling confidently. No, she wasn't Rangiku Ukitake right now, she was Kikyo Sawada, a girl who had been stripping since a very young age in all kinds of Gentlemen's Clubs, a girl who started it out because she didn't want to take an education, but was now stuck in the life for love of the limelight, for the want of all eyes on her. She was aging more gracefully than wine and kept better too, while all the young girls learned the rope Kikyo already knew it all, and she had a good twenty years of work left in her before she retired as some millionaires girlfriend.

Yes, Kikyo strutted confidently up to the pole and gave it a roundabout. "Can I get a microphone?" She asked in a sultry voice and the men went crazy, not fifteen seconds later there was a live mike for her discretion. "Hey boys," She said into it and there was another round of cheering. "My name's Kikyo, but you can call me Officer Sugar." She said and slid down the pole. Toshiro was in awe, Jushiro told him she was good, but he had no idea till now. Good didn't describe her, her charisma, her very essence, in truth he couldn't even recognize her. Yumichika gave him a pat on the butt to go join her and he walked up onto the stage, where immediate he was met by a scattered '_boo'_ sound.

"No dicks!" Someone yelled and the crowd gave joint laughter.

"Sorry Baseball Hunk, looks like there's nothing for you here," She said with a wink. "Have a seat and enjoy the show, sweetie." She told him and motioned to the back of the room where was no one sitting. Toshiro shrugged his shoulder and tried to look like he really wanted to dance.

"Are you guys sure?" He said, pretending to lift his shirt.

"Sit down, fag." Seemed to be the group consensus. So Toshiro skipped down the stairs and made his way to the end of the room, sitting where he could slip out easily. For a minute he thought Yumichika would have sat with him, but a bald man grabbed his hand and they seemed to get into a heated argument the next minute so Toshiro was thankfully alone when he found his chair.

Rangiku was amazing on the pole, and not long after she started music began. She'd placed the microphone between bust and pulled it out again. "I hear you guy's boss is in the room, maybe he'd like a little lap dance?" She said, and looked around. "Well would you Boss? Or can I call you Daddy?" There was the generally whooping and hollering again and someone pointed out Byakuya, who was seated with at the front, looking slightly amused. He stood and helped her down. "Remember the rules honey, no touching, it's my job to touch you in the right places, not the other way around." She winked and sat him back down.

No one even seemed to notice Toshiro's presence anymore, so he took it as his cue to slip out the door again.

* * *

Shinji Hirako wasn't a bad man, he was just a dumbass who made bad decisions. That would be the only reason he could lose one million dollars gambling in a mobster casino, which, at the time he had no idea was a mobster casino truthfully. He hated carrying his gun, he hated hurting people, but each day he would wake up and do his job so his little sister Hiyori could go to school, and could eat and though the little bitch was demanding and sometimes randomly hit him with shoes he loved her enough to keep this up.

Now, he was positioned at the back gate, but nothing ever came to the back gate, in fact nothing ever came to the house period. So you can imagine Shinji's surprise when he felt the cool press of a metal barrel against the back of his head. "Don't scream," The voice said and Shinji laughed, if karma wasn't a bitch then his dick was seven inches long. Then he laughed again at his own crudeness.

"What the hell do you want?" He said, arms held up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Said his assailant. "Where is he?" Shinji smirked.

"You're in luck, he's in the basement." Shinji replied coolly. The man's hand didn't shake against the back of his head, in fact it only shook a little when the firearm toting individual gave a slight cough. "Cold night, it gets in your chest," Shinji smiled.

"Stop talking and take me to Kurosaki."

"What about the redhead? You guys don't care about him? You Ichigo's dad?" The gun was pushed harder into his head.

"I'm asking the questions here," Then whoever was attacking him reached out and wrenched Shinji's arm up to the middle of his back, the blond grunted once in pain and started walking.

"Maybe you're a hired assassin?" Shinji grunted, still laughing.

"What's entertaining you so much?" Wondered his attacker.

"I…just think it's funny that you think that as soon as you get Ichigo no one will notice, Byakuya will come after you, he comes after everyone. It doesn't matter where you run, what country you jet off to, or what identity you assume, he'll find you." And Shinji laughed again. "You're doing more harm than good."

"Oh I'm doing plenty good. We'll worry about Renji once Ichigo is safe." Then he forced Shinji to open the gate, and they walked more. The crazy bastard capped two of the other guards sitting at the door before Shinji even had the chance to alert them and they lay on the ground, presumably dead.

"You trying to be badass?" He asked.

"Trying." Was the curt reply. They walked into the heated building and just as Shinji was about to alert Yammy (who was standing guard outside of Ichigo's room, the sound of silenced gunfire whizzed past his ear, then another shot, and another.

"He's a big man, but were three necessary?" He asked, eyebrow raised amusedly.

"Tranquilizer darts," The man behind him said. "The more in you the faster you go down, it works especially well on bigger fellows."

"Ah, a humane assassin. I like it." He smiled and opened Ichigo's door. "By the way, I kind of like Kurosaki, so a simple please and thank you would have gotten you in here a lot faster."

"I'll know that next time," He said. "Get in there."

**xXx**

Jushiro walked into the cold room and was immediately disgusted by the rancid smell of it. A mixture of human waste, blood, bile, and rank piss hit his nose hard and he blinked back tears from the pure unmitigated stink. It took at least a minute for his eyes to adjust to the light, and even longer to believe that the sickly looking thing in the corner was Ichigo Kurosaki. He'd seen pictures of Ichigo while he'd been in his home, and most of them weren't of him smiling, but he'd looked a lot happier than he did now. What Jushiro saw was a guy of indeterminable age covered in layers of filth with clothes that were beginning to tear huddled in the corner on a pile of blankets and a piece of foam.

Jushiro felt a very foreign emotion tear through him and his eyebrows scrunched together. "Ichigo." He said and he was caught off guard by Ichigo's eyes. They were…clear. Clearer than he would have guessed for someone who'd gone crazy, or saw apparitions of his mother following him telling him to kill people, but they were also fierce. Frighteningly so. Jushiro knew that if he were the bad guy, and even so much as turned his back on this young man he wouldn't leave the room alive. Ichigo's knuckles were bloody, and his face was bruised and Jushiro bet the rest of him was even worse. His lip was split and trembling slightly, and a white tongue poked out dryly to lick at the split.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked gruffly, noting the white hair and the blue eyes and he stood up. "What are you doing to Shinji? He didn't do anything." Ichigo said immediately.

"S'ok, Ichigo, he's not one of ours." Shinji said.

"What?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"I'm here to rescue you Ichigo, Toshiro sent me." He said and Ichigo rushed over to him, but he was pulled to the floor violently by the chains holding him and Jushiro nearly growled in disgust. "Unlock him from those damn things." He said letting Shinji go and deciding he could probably be trusted if Ichigo, in this clearly very defensive state, was defending him.

Shinji walked forward and pulled out a key, unlocking the chains that had had a grip on the orange haired young man's wrists and legs for the past two weeks. "Thanks," Ichigo muttered rubbing his wrists and wincing when they pained him, for a moment something flashed in his eyes, a wild sort of primal urge but he took a deep breath and his eyelids fluttered shut. "Where's Toshiro?"

"Don't worry about that," Jushiro decided. "We have to go."

"Wait!" Ichigo said. "What about Renji? We have to find him."

"Ichigo, we don't have very much time to do that in, and I have plans of my own." Jushiro sighed.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm not leaving without Renji. He's a bastard, but I can't do that to him."

"What business do you have to do?" Shinji asked.

"I'm here to kill Byakuya Kuchiki," Jushiro said, standing up straight. Shinji and Ichigo both gasped, and then the blond haired man was smiling giddily.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, man?" He laughed, nearly bouncing in his shoes. "They're all upstairs with some new whore, and Renji is on the top floor. I can take Ichigo up there since just about everyone in this house is watching that girl dance. I hear she's good."

"She's my wife," Jushiro said, cutting his eyes at Shinji.

"Just telling you what I've heard through the grape vine." Shinji said, still smiling. Jushiro looked at his watch then back up to the pair.

"You've got five minutes before this house is running over with armed men, get up there, and get out of here," He handed Ichigo one of his loaded guns. "Shoot anyone in your way." Ichigo nodded his head and they were heading out the door. "Shinji, can I trust you?"

"Fuck it." Shinji laughed. "There's going to be a lot of shit to go tonight, I can see that." He shook his head. "Can you trust me?" He asked, then he smiled again. "As sure as you can trust the sun to rise," And pulled his own gun out, cocking it. "Ichigo we can take the elevator to the top floor, the theatre is on the fourth floor so that's where we'll drop you off, Mr. Don't Scream."

"Name's Jushiro," Jushiro said.

Shinji shrugged. "Alright then, whatever," And he clasped Ichigo on the back. "Let's go get that redheaded bastard."

* * *

Renji was, for all accounts, up and around again. He limped when he walked, but it was better than the previous day where he hated the thought of even rolling over in his sleep. He'd bled a lot, and he ruined at least two changes of sheets but he really didn't care about the sheets or the fact that the bed was covered in his blood under the new layer of covers.

He watched from his window people stringing their Christmas lights and erecting giant blow up Santas and Frostys that glowed softly in the night. He put his hand on the glass and watched his fingers fog up the plate, distantly he wondered if a fall from this height would kill him, there was nothing but concrete underneath the deceptive snow and he was at least a story up from the ground.

It wouldn't be a very Merry Christmas for people if a few weeks prior to that damned marketing holiday a man had jumped from a one story window and landed in the middle of their happy little unknowing street. It wouldn't be a Merry Fucking Christmas at all, he decided. Then he saw himself, dismembered and bleeding—dying—on the asphalt. _All the King's horses and all the King's men_. He smiled to himself at the old nursery rhyme as it echoed in his head at that image. He closed his eyes and blew hot air out of his lips, the air was visible and steamy and Renji breathed again, watching it coalesce out of his mouth and then disappear. He fogged up the window and wrote a name quickly, but neatly, on the glass. He regretted it almost immediately though, the _Rukia _he'd wrote looked like it was crying when the letters began to run and he had to wipe it away. Very quietly he heard the latch to his door open and he looked over his shoulder. "About fucking time," He smiled when Ichigo strolled in with a gun and a very shaken looking Shinji Hirako.

"You didn't have to shoot him," Shinji said.

"I did," Ichigo said. "He was in our way."

"He didn't even fucking see us!" Shinji nearly shouted, then hushed his voice. "Let's just go." Ichigo motioned with his gun and the three of them were moving as quickly out of the room as was possible.

**xXx**

Everything was going swimmingly, Renji was limping as fast as his legs would carry him, but he was getting along. Ichigo couldn't say he was elated, he was tired, and he was hungry, and he still ached, but thing were going better. Shinji was quiet.

Just as they were rounding the corner to the elevator something clicked behind them. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned. "What is this, Hirako?" A melancholic voice wondered and they turned. Standing there was Ulquiorra, he didn't look particularly happy to see them, but then again he never looked particularly happy.

"Just…uh…going for a stroll. Whoa! Where'd you guys come from?" Shinji exclaimed. "Well…I'd—uh—better take them back to their rooms, you first Ichigo…"

"Nice try," Ulquiorra walked forward. "What I don't understand is why we're keeping them around, they're no use to us anymore, this one," He pointed his gun at Renji. "Is almost valuable, till his ass is used up then we'll toss him like yesterday's news, but you, Ichigo Kurosaki, seem particularly unliked by Mr. Kuchiki, and I can't think of any reason other than his own pleasure of seeing you tortured that you'd still be around."

"Look, okay, just let us go, Ulquiorra. I'll owe you with my life." Shinji pled.

"You're right." Ulquiorra didn't smile, instead he held the gun even steadier, cocking it. "But I can't do that, because there are security cameras all around you idiot, when they review the tape who do you think they'll see letting our newest prizes and our favorite bucktoothed traitor go?"

"Shit." Shinji said. Then Ichigo held his gun up.

"I'm so fucking tired of this place," He said, walking forward and stopping three beats away from Ulquiorra. "You guys are all crazy and I didn't fucking ask for any of this, so this is how it's going to go, we're going to walk out of here and you're going to turn around and pretend like none of it happened." Ulquiorra's weapon was pointed at Ichigo now and he only met him with detached interest.

"The dog has finally been kicked one too many times, it would seem?" Ulquiorra asked, his hand shot into the side of his jacket and he produced another firearm, pointing one at Shinji and one at Ichigo. "I told you, you're not leaving."

"Oh," A new voice said. "I think they are." Then a sharp pain when shooting down Ulquiorra's neck and the next thing he knew his knees were hitting the ground, then the world blacked out. The first thing Ichigo noticed about his hero was a red baseball cap, then a tight clinging uniform, but as he looked up to the face he couldn't help but see a pair of smiling blue-green eyes staring at him warmly.

"That's a new look," Ichigo said, smiling from ear to ear.

"You like it?" Toshiro wondered, staring down. "I thought it was a bit much." Then Toshiro was running forward and his arms were wrapped around Ichigo's neck, who winced slightly but even the pain couldn't stop his sudden elation. His cracked lips were pressed achingly against Toshiro's soft ones and they kissed as if Ichigo didn't reek, Toshiro could only taste the rush of emotion running through him. They pulled back and for a moment they just stared at one another, hands touching faces, chests, arms, hands themselves, then someone cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt," Shinji said. "But we have to go."

In the elevator Toshiro handed Renji Ulquiorra's guns and they began descending back down into the basement. The ride down was relatively quiet, Toshiro and Ichigo couldn't stop looking at each other and smiling, and Renji and Shinji were happy for them, really, but it was getting to be enough in the two minutes that it had begun. Then the elevator dinged and when the doors opened there were men everywhere. "There they are!" One of them shouted and Ichigo hammered on the 'close' button. Just as the door closed they heard a bullet pinging off the metal.

"Alright," Shinji said. "That's not going to work."

"Where's another exit?" Renji asked.

"Well, normally the basement is the least heavily guarded, but um, I'm sure there are people on every floor." Shinji thought aloud.

"Fucking great." Renji said. "We can't stay in this metal deathtrap for our entire lives."

"We can go back to the fourth floor, they were scrambling out of there like rats when I went and fired off a few shots," Toshiro said. "I took the stairs to the top floor, I didn't think I'd see you guys in there."

"I'm glad you did," Ichigo said grasping Toshiro's hand in his. Toshiro smiled then and Renji rolled his eyes.

"You guys can eye fuck each other when and if we get out of here," He said and mashed the "4" on the elevator buttons. They went sailing up.

* * *

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked, faking concern at the sound of gunfire.

"Nothing my men can't handle." Byakuya said in a hushed voice, licking her delicious neck again. "You're ravenous my dear," He said into the curve of her neck. "I want to open you slowly, feel your every crevice." She felt his hand on her thigh and she moaned.

"Don't let my boss find out about this, this kind of thing is prohibited." She said pulling his face back up to hers and kissing him, hoping to distract him from the fact that half an inch from where his hand rested (where her slip began) there was a Beretta strapped to her leg. She kissed him and watched him close his eyes, then she looked at her own watch and hoped that Jushiro would hurry. When Byakuya pulled back he was smiling at her.

"Vixen," He grinned and groped one of her breasts, again she moaned. "Angel," He said again and was now fixated on solely her bosom. He opened her blouse and raised an eyebrow. "You're in full uniform?"

She smiled down at him. "You bet, you wouldn't believe how many guys get off to this sort of thing." She said and he reached a hand underneath her vest, touching the supple skin. She couldn't stand his touch, but she bit the bile back, Kikyo had died the moment that Toshiro had done his job and she threw herself to the floor. Immediately after that Byakuya was ordering men right and left, barking at them in a voice that was barely raised from its default decibel. He'd told them to eliminate whatever or whoever was foolish enough to make that sound. Then there was the sound of even more gunshots and he sighed. "Now." He had said and sat back down in his chair.

Rangiku had faked being scared and he motioned for her to come to him; she did and he'd rested a hand on her ass, grabbing it. She made a face at him and he told her he'd give her two thousand dollars if he came back to her room, he knew everyone had their price and that was more than enough for him to sample her wares. Rangiku made a big show of saying that she normally didn't so such a thing, but that two thousand dollars was a lot of money, a hell of a lot more than she made most nights, and that if she could see the money first she'd think about it.

From his pocket Byakuya produced the amount in one hundred dollars bills; he'd stuffed it in her hands and closed her fingers around it. Then Rangiku told him he that _was_ awfully handsome, and that she could do a lot worse and said "what the hell" and told him to lead the way. Which is how she'd come to such a compromising position in the first place. He grasped her by the waist and pushed her into the bed, lifting her skirt. "Are you ready," He said kissing her neck again and running his hand up her thighs again, resting them just at the lining of her panties.

"I—I…" She stammered for a second and suddenly she missed her wedding ring, she couldn't have worn it for something like this and as she was about to concede to think of somehow to knock him unconscious while he was distracted there was a knock on the door and Byakuya glared at it. He stood and walked over to it, nearly ripping it off of its hinges.

"This better be good," He growled to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Mi-Mister Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki is gone, and so is Renji Abarai," The poor person cowering beneath Byakuya's gaze told him. A vein in Byakuya's head began hammering and he told the man that he'd better go and find them before he finds himself six feet below the earth, still alive. Then, very slowly, Byakuya turned back to the woman on his bed, distrust in his eyes.

"Who did you say hired you to come dance tonight?" He asked, and the very next moment Rangiku pulled her gun from its holster and Byakuya laughed. "My dear, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Byakuya's eyebrow raised and he looked behind him.

"Jushiro Ukitake," He said. "The years have not been kind to you."

"The years were never kind to you," Jushiro smiled. "Now, on the floor, arms where I can see them." It happened like a flash of lightning, Byakuya's hand was around Jushiro's throat and holding him high on the wall, knocking over pictures and portraits. Rangiku let her gun fire, two quick shots and both hit Byakuya in the back one right underneath the other.

His knees knocked and he fell to the floor. "Fucking…bitch." He half growled half gurgled from his spot on the ground. Rangiku jumped up and ran to Jushiro.

"Are you alright?" She said planting kisses all over his face.

"I'm fine," He said taking in air too quickly and coughing. "We have to go." Then he held his gun down and pointed it at Byakuya. "I always said when I finally caught you I'd retire, guess I can retire now." But as he was about to fire a final shot at the unmoving giant on the ground a herd of men came thundering into the hall, they stopped, confused, at the situation, and Rangiku grabbed Jushiro by the hand and ran. Soon they were taking off down the corridor, barely avoiding the onslaught of bullets that stopped just as they rounded the corner, the men probably checking to see if Byakuya was alive.

**xXx**

"Hey!" Toshiro cried out as the couple known as Jushiro and Rangiku found their way into the foyer. They regrouped.

"Good," Jushiro said. "Everyone's here."

"Did you do it? Did you kill that motherfucker?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, he's dead. I shot him myself," Rangiku said. "Now let's get out of here-" But she was stopped dead at the end of her sentence by the sight of was was coming down the hall at a brisk walk. It took a moment, but Jushiro found where Rangiku's sight was, he cursed and that got the attention of everyone else who had been making their way towards the door.

"You're not…fucking…going…anywhere." The others looked up and sure enough Byakuya was limping forward, a hand to right side of his chest, but he was smiling, gun held aloft in his hands.

Why don't just just die!" Shinji screamed and unloaded his gun, but unlike the others Shinji was a horrible shot. Every last bullet missed its mark and Byakuya held his own weapon up shakily and pulled the trigger. There was a tense breath in the air and at that moment the drop of a pin would have been audible in the entire house.

Then the lot of them fired, emptying their clips and Byakuya fell forward, his knees hittting the floor.; but, not before his chest, smoking, full of holes, and raw, was exposed to the world. "Shit." He said, and he went down half smiling and smug, and he died with that look on his face, bleeding onto his well manicured white carpet, and in Ichigo's head no matter how much that smile made him want to run up to the newly made cadaver on the floor Byakuya had broken his own rule, and that made him feel the slightest bit better, the smallest flicker of hope flickered into everyone's chest.

But, it was too early to celebrate. Much too early.

As they turned to leave Renji slumped forward, his shoulders shaking. He moved his hand away from his chest and it was covered in red. He sighed and said, "Fuck, I got hit." They all turned to him, eyes wide and breathing raggedly. "Sorry." And when he hit the floor, hard, his eyes were suddenly searching the world around them blindly, staring into nothing. "E—Ichigo," He said and he held his hand out trying to grasp Ichigo's. The orange haired young man knelt down as tears had started to well in his eyes. "I'm so sorry man, I'm so fucking sorry." He said grabbing Ichigo's hand with all his strength, trying desperately to hold on.

"No, man, it's okay." Ichigo said through his tears, staring down at Renji for the first time in a long time. This was his best friend. "I forgive you." He said, his tears falling onto Renji's face, who was blinking rapidly.

"Tell her—tell her I love her, man. Would you p—please?" He wheezed, and they could see when his heartbeat because blood would come spilling out of his chest.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Yeah, I will. But so will you, I can save you Renij." He was crying harder, he couldn't see anything but the red outline of Renji's hair. But Renji closed his eyes and shook his head, chuckling softly.

"No Ichigo," He said in a quiet whisper. "You've been saving me my whole life, now I'm too far gone, shit man, I went too far when I messed with what you and Rukia had." He sighed again and it was like all the air was escaping his lungs. Breathing in again he said very hoarsely, "Just take care of my son, alright? Make sure he has a good home? Don't—don't hold him to his old man's faults." Ichigo was nodding, his eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn't bare it anymore, he sobbed.

Then, Renji breathed one last time and he was gone. Ichigo didn't want to think like a doctor now, he didn't want to say that the bullet must have went through Renji's right lung, and filled it up with blood, he didn't want to diagnose his friend's death. Instead he felt the unfamiliar white haired man's arms pulling him up and pulling him out of the house just in time to hear the sound of more gunfire.

He didn't want to leave Renji's body, but he was being pushed into a car and the tires were squealing and the night was turning slowly to day, and the world was still rotating, and the crickets were still chirruping, but Ichigo was crying into Toshiro hair the whole way home.


	13. Chapter 13

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Special Author's Notes at the bottom.

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

* * *

There's always a morning after. Always. At the end of a war, at the end of a famine or disease ridden plagues, even the Friday after The Crucifixion there was always another morning. So when the morning sun peeked over the pink horizon, and the first orange clouds were made known to the world Rukia wondered why she was still crying, how she could not have taken a hint of somberness and tried to appear strong, if not for herself then for her fallen husband. Her mind was wracked with grief, her body was still convulsing. Renji was dead.

Dead.

In death she couldn't feel his warm embrace, or his harsh kisses, even the times he'd struck her she was happy to at least have some attention from him. She craved him, and she had not even gotten to say good-bye. That last words she'd told him were "be good", that was not "I love you," it wasn't even a promise to see him again, what did be good say? She sobbed harder. He was gone, really, truly gone. It just wasn't the way she'd ever envisioned them parting, she'd seen them growing old together, having more children together a whole brood. Now that dream was dead as well and Rukia wasn't sure what she mourned more, his passing, or that in his last few days she hadn't even been able to offer him the comforts of telling him everything was going to be alright, even if it were a lie it would have given her more peace of mind. Everyone had tried to console her, everyone but Ichigo who only stared at her with hateful eyes and that made her cry all the more and she wondered when his hate had solidified towards her, and what had happened to him in the weeks that he was away.

Rukia hurt. She hurt something fierce and she cried harder and harder. So many tears and she felt like her entire body was submerged underwater, she could feel it all around her, drowning her in her sorrows. Strangely, she thought, the water was warm and that somehow made it even more uncomfortable. She always expected this feeling to be cold and empty, but it was warm and the pain was nearly unbearable. It wracked her again and she cried out.

No, this was actual pain. It wasn't the hurt of losing someone she loved dearly, this was a maddening physical pain. She rolled off the bed and hunched over and suddenly felt like a faucet had been turned on between her legs as something wet dribbled out of her quickly. She was scared and she took a step forward just as she was pained again. She did the only thing she knew to do.

"Ichigo!" She cried out as loudly as she could. Vaguely she wondered if he would come and another wave of torture shook her. Slumping forward made her shriek again so instead she sat back and yet she couldn't find very much comfort there either. There was a beat when she thought no one would come for her, but her door opened and there was a blur of orange, then strong arms were wrapping around her and she was hoisted into the living room.

"Dad, get some towels, Karin, Yuzu, look underneath the sink, there's a tin tub, bring it in here full of hot water," Ichigo sighed next to her ear. "Rangiku, hold her hand and don't let go." Rukia felt herself being propped against the couch and her legs were spread and she was soon without her underwear. Isshin came back into the room and Rukia felt her face flush, she was bearing all to the world suddenly, or maybe it was the pain still. "Thanks," Ichigo said as he was handed the towels and he lift her slightly again, placing them underneath her.

"Guess there's a few perks to being in a house full of doctors," Rangiku thought aloud.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked. "Is my baby okay? Oh, God!" She screamed again.

"You're going into labor," Isshin said as he leaned down to inspect the oncoming life, not missing a beat. Yuzu and Karin came back in with the hot water and sat it down beside Rukia. "You're dilating quickly, this is unexpected."

"There are rubber gloves in the kitchen," Ichigo said standing.

"I'll get them," Toshiro announced and turned away from the scene. He made his way into the kitchen as Rangiku was whispering words of encouragement into Rukia's ear. They had been back for a full three hours, in that time there had been a lot of tears and a lot of rejoicing, and then more tears. Rukia had asked to go to her room, she didn't want to share her thoughts of Renji with anyone but the man that was shirking her now, like she had shirked him. She cried out again as a tremor of hurt tore through her, she felt something ripping her insides out and squeezed Rangiku's hand, whatever small words she was offering her Rukia couldn't hear them.

"She's bleeding _a lot_." Karin said. "People shouldn't bleed like that."

"It's all part of pregnancy," Isshin said, he knew his oldest daughter had trouble with large amounts of blood. "Why don't you go take her other hand?" The dark haired girl stepped over her and she felt calloused fingers grip her hand, Karin offered her a smile, and she tried to return it, but her face must have screwed up in agony because the girl opposite her looked concerned.

"Here you go," Toshiro said handing down the gloves and the two doctors took them.

"I'll do the delivery," Isshin said. "Ichigo, you need your rest, go and try to get some."

"No," Ichigo said simply and Isshin looked like he as about to retort but the way the younger man's face was set it was evident that he would not be going anywhere soon. Ichigo hadn't even showered yet let alone taken a breather. They put their gloves on and Isshin felt around inside Rukia.

"There we go, I think that's thirteen centimeters," He said. "Rukia, I need you to try to relax and every time I say 'push' you push." Rukia nodded her head ready for this to be over, her mind was numb and her body was far from it. "Breathe in, breathe out and push!"

"Ah!" Rukia strained and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good, good. Breathe, breathe, push!" She did so again. She did it many, many times after that as well. Isshin's voice was like a mantra to her and she couldn't concentrate on anything besides it, _deep breath in, deep breath out, deep breath in, push!_ It said to her, over and over again, so many times it pounded against her skull.

Where was she? The question surprised her because but a moment ago she knew the answer, but now it was slipping through her hands like so many grains of sand. She felt like she was being torn in two, and her body was suspended in a painful, agony filled limbo. _Push_, Isshin's voice called to her from nowhere and she did. She pushed, and she pushed, and she breathed and she pushed. But, she thought, what was the point of it? She couldn't share this wonderful gift with Renji, she couldn't give him the child he had always wanted.

Like that she slipped back into her own head, the limbo passing away from her like the night giving way to morning. Isshin was instructing her like he had been during her very slight trip away. "Renji," She said but he wasn't there. Those hands in hers weren't his. But she couldn't stop pushing, it was like a second nature.

So she pushed, and found herself now drenched in sweat, it was rolling off of her like she had been working out for hours. She flexed her fingers, and her toes as a moment took itself to be known, then, like the screech of something foreign breaking into a new dimension there was a loud whaling cry. Relief flooded into Rukia as she felt the weight of the second life she'd been given charge to gestate scream itself into existence. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed, breathing literal labored breaths.

"It's a boy," Isshin said. She opened her eyes, but when they focused they were on Ichigo. He looked horrified and she wondered why. Something warm was placed in her hands and she looked down on the little angelic face, a small smile touching her lips for a moment and then she almost dropped the baby. A tuft of orange hair lay matted down against the newest human's forehead, and though his eyes were squeezed closed she was sure they would be chocolaty brown. A terrible horror took over her that instant looking into the face of new life. A terror that screamed at her, this wasn't right, this baby should have had beautiful red hair and eyes bluer than a Summer sky, or it should have had black hair, and warm dark eyes, but it didn't. This wasn't her child. This wasn't the child she wanted.

The creature in her arms cried again, trembling screams of unknowing and cold and she held him away from her, then Rukia handed him to Karin and she stood up. "I'm leaving." She breathed, trying desperately to compose herslef, she could feel blood running down her legs and what was probably placenta but she didn't care, the world was spinning and her lungs were expanding and compressing at an alarming rate, but she didn't care. She needed to get out of that place. "I have to go." She said again and shook her head as she went to the door.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and the baby began screaming, scared. "Rukia where the fuck are you going to go? You don't have any family, your brother's dead, Renji's gone! You have no money to your name and in your state you'll be in the hospital again within a few hours, especially if you go out there barefoot and hardly dressed." He was angry, of course he was angry, that's all she ever did was upset Ichigo. "Do you want to add frostbite to the long list of things they'll detain you for in the hospital?"

And she stopped.

"My husband is dead, thank you for reminding me," She said, turning around. "And the baby I thought was his isn't."

"I was going to be your fucking husband too!" Ichigo said jumping up. "But since you were fucking both of us _this_," And he motioned to the child in his sister's arms. "shouldn't be a surprise!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ichigo!" She screamed back at him and she walked forward, finger held out and shoved it in his face. The baby was crying loudly and Karin was doing her best to quiet him down. "I know what I did! Fuck! I know! I'm sorry! But sorry's not going to bring Renji back!"

"You know what else 'sorry' won't do?" Ichigo said, tense and pulsing. "It won't fucking change that apparently that's my baby."

"It isn't," She said. "It can't be. Ichigo I don't want your baby!"

"That's too damn bad, Rukia." Ichigo retorted. "If you don't want to stay then we'll get you the hell out of here, but first you need to get some goddamned rest!"

"There it is!" Rukia screamed. "There you go again, can't you be regular for one minute? You're always working. Always."

"I just delivered our fucking child, you unbelievable bitch!" Ichigo hollered back at her.

"A child that shouldn't be yours!"

"It _should _be mine!" Ichigo said. "Why can't you get that through your fucking head? Do you keep forgetting what we were? What we fucking had? Rukia, you were going to be my wife, this was supposed to be our baby!" Ichigo's own head swooned from an anger he wasn't used to expressing and he grabbed onto the side of the wall to keep standing. His eyes were hard and Rukia was quiet for a long time. "Get back in there," Ichigo said quietly. "And you can leave tomorrow."

She pushed passed him, passed the staring people, and slammed the door to her room.

**xXx**

Ichigo watched her go, he watched her go and he almost threw up. He grabbed onto his stomach and held in his vomit. He tasted it and swallowed it back down. Then someone was taking his hand. He was met by those warm, blue eyes and he threw his arms around Toshiro, sobbing desperately into his hair. Toshiro held onto him, he held him close and said he would never let go, not ever again. Ichigo went down to the floor where he rested on his knees and held his head against Toshiro's stomach, hugging the young man's waist while he cried. He stayed like that till he was cried out and Toshiro took his hand. Then, he took Ichigo upstairs and he put him to bed, and he stroked his hair, and he kissed his forehead and soon Ichigo was sleeping and Toshiro was watching him till he too fell asleep.

But there again was morning. Ichigo didn't wake up to it, no, he had woken up sometime in the night hours after he'd gone to sleep. He sat up the rest of the night and soon Toshiro was up as well and he and his little lover, staring at the moon, not talking, leaned against one another and they tried to envision reality. It was a fast moving stream that swept you onto a shores of pointless dreams and islands of insanity if you let it take you too quickly. But the morning came again, like it had for the past two weeks, like it had for the past million years, and Ichigo knew it would continue coming.

There was a knock on his door and it was opened. Isshin came in, a small swaddled bundled in his arms and a bottle sticking out of its mouth half full. Isshin and Jushiro had run to the store and grabbed everything they could baby related, with all the commotion they'd forgotten that Rukia was pregnant, and so they had nothing. When they returned, however, it took several trips from Isshin's SUV to bring in their haul. When the formula milk had been warmed and appropriately cooled Rangiku was the first to feed the child, and it slept soundly in her arms, as it had in everyone else's.

"Rukia's gone." Isshin said. "She didn't leave a note or anything, she took all her clothes and the money Rangiku got from doing whatever it was she did last night with her." Ichigo closed his eyes.

"I'm not surprised," He said. "What's going on with the little guy?" He motioned to the baby.

"I just thought—I mean—do you want to see him?" Isshin asked. Ichigo held his arms out and took the baby gingerly. He stared down into its face and was surprised to see the child's eyes open, though just barely. They were softer than Ichigo's eyes, a lighter brown, one he knew well.

"He looks like Mom," Ichigo said and felt a lump in his throat. Toshiro put an arm around Ichigo's waist and held him against himself. They stared at the baby for another second before Ichigo gave a small smile. "He's so tiny,"

"Five pounds and two ounces," Isshin said. "He's healthy, if not a little small."

"He's beautiful," Toshiro said holding a finger out against the newborn's fist, who in turn grasped it lightly. "Ichigo, he's just so…" Toshiro felt his voice about to break and instead kissed Ichigo, who handed the child back to his father.

"I don't want to hold him too long, I'm still not properly clean. We'll take him into the hospital later today and get him a birth certificate and all of his other stuff." He looked fondly at the child then, now sleeping soundly again in Isshin's arms.

"We bought a crib, Jushiro put it together in a minute flat, and I thought maybe you'd like it in here too?"

"That sounds good, Dad." Ichigo said, closing his eyes. "Thank you, so much,"

"Hey, I just found out I'm a grandpa, ideas for spoiling this little guy are pouring into my head like water, you won't be thanking me in a few years." Isshin smiled. "Here I thought you'd never have kids."

"I didn't plan on it," Ichigo smiled. "But we don't have to tell him that."

"Start thinking of a name," Isshin said.

"I will," Ichigo replied and the older man gave him a smile before turning around and heading back out. Again they were bathed in silence, and Ichigo leaned his head into Toshiro's lap, staring back up at him as the white haired young man stared down at Ichigo. "What's wrong?" He asked, Toshiro looked worried and sad under the happiness that had just run through him.

"Ichigo, you said the baby looks like your mom," Toshiro said down to him. "Are you…still seeing her?" And Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"No, baby. She's gone. She's been gone for a few days now." Ichigo smiled reaching up and touching Toshiro's face.

"How did you…I mean how did you make her go away?" His concern touched Ichigo, who closed his eyes and sighed. He thought about telling Toshiro about everything, about how it had all happened, but then he decided against it.

"I just stayed strong, you were a big key in that." Then he frowned. "I was scared for a long time, scared that I wouldn't ever be normal again. I know I'll have to go see Unohana soon, but I know for sure I'm better." Then he sighed. "With everything that's happened I'm just really tired now. That's understandable, right?"

"More than," Toshiro said. "What do you say we shower, and have some breakfast, spend a little time with the newest edition, and go back to bed?" Ichigo nodded and a small smile touched his lips again.

"That sounds like paradise." Then Toshiro leaned down and kissed him again.

"Come on then, and we'll get your teeth brushed to." He smirked and grabbed Ichigo's hand. There was a lot that could be said for Rukia leaving, but he only wished she'd given her hormones a chance to calm down before she had made such rash decision. Toshiro pulled him into the bathroom and turned the water on, and after a few seconds of adjusting the temperature he pulled the lever that activated the shower and started pulling his clothes off. Ichigo took his shirt off, then he pulled his pants down and for a moment he just stood there nude. Toshiro was saying something and Ichigo had to bring himself back to focusing on the young man's words. The white haired young man turned around. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Just trying to get my mind wrapped around the fact that any of what happened was real." He smiled when Toshiro took his hand again. "In two seconds I'm home again, with you, and it feels like a nightmare ended and that a dream came true."

"How do you do that?" Toshiro asked.

"Do what?"

"Go through something really horrible like someone breaking off an engagement to you, or you get kidnapped for two weeks, or your ex-fiancée gives birth to your son unexpectedly and yet you always know what to say to make _me _feel better when I should be making you feel better." Toshiro said, and Ichigo chuckled, stepping forward.

"Because, you silly young man, seeing you makes me feel better, feeling your warmth underneath my hands brightens my day and it makes all the bad things in my life go away." Ichigo leaned down and kissed Toshiro on the lips.

"Get in the tub," Toshiro whispered, his eyes half lidded.

"I thought you wanted me to brush my teeth?" Ichigo said, smirking again and the young man standing underneath him rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Do that, and _then_ get in the tub. Be quick about it." Toshiro stepped into the bath drawing the curtains back and making Ichigo laugh again. He pulled his toothbrush out of the drawer and looked up into the mirror. His tired eyes stared back at him, sparkling slightly and he knew why, the beauty bathing was why. There were bags under his eyes and bruises on his face and over the rest of him, they were dark purple but they didn't really hurt. Brushing his teeth he continued to stare at his naked body. Other than the bruising and a few cuts he wasn't too bad off.

He remembered how Renji had looked, completely and utterly devastated. When Ichigo had shown up in his room the redhead had smiled at him hollowly, a shadow of his very former self, before the drugs even, and it was almost like he hadn't even been there at all.

"Ichigo, what are you doing brushing every molar?" Toshiro asked

"Sorry," Ichigo said with a mouthful of toothpaste, he spit and he rinsed. Then he turned around and stepped into the shower. "Hey beautiful." He always loved the look of a wet Toshiro with hair matted to his head.

"Hey yourself," Toshiro smiled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist gingerly. "You know what?" He asked.

"What's that?"

"I missed you, I mean, I seriously missed you. More than I should have missed someone I've only known for a month." He smiled into his chest. "And I know you've been through a lot, Ichigo, I mean I wouldn't wish what you've gone through on my worst enemy, and I hate that I wasn't there to help you out faster."

"Hush," Ichigo said seizing Toshiro's lips in his. "You came, and you saved me."

"I just figured I'd return the favor right? A life for a life." Toshiro said smiling. "Anyway, I'm trying to tell you something important so don't freak out on me okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said, not sure if he could handle anymore _important _news.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who picked me up off the streets and took me into his home," Toshiro stared up into Ichigo's eyes, his own were soft and reflective and Ichigo's were cool and tired. "I think…well, shit, I'll just say it. I'm in love with you Ichigo, and like I said I know you've gone through a lot, and I just…I want to be part of your life forever, and I want to continue to be there for you, and to help you when you need it like you helped me." He was squeezing Ichigo a little harder now. "I want to make new memories with you, happier memories. And I want to raise your new family as well."

Ichigo was enjoying the look of consternation on Toshiro's red face as he tried to string words together. He knew Toshiro had trouble with this kind of thing so he refrained from laughing, but he couldn't help the grin that broke out over his own face.

"What are you smiling like that about?" Toshiro scoffed, anger flaring in his eyes.

"I think it's cute how you didn't know I already knew," Ichigo said, holding Toshiro's chin with a curled finger. "I love you too, Toshiro. So much. You were the rock of sanity I grasped onto when they were beating me, and torturing me, I just kept thinking of you, and how you would feel in my arms and it was all okay. So of course I want you in my life, I told you that. For as long as you'll have me."

Then Toshiro pushed his mouth against Ichigo's and the taller young man jumped, surprised at the motion, but he soon fell into it again and kissed him back through the pain of his spilt lips. Toshiro's arms found their way around the orange haired young man's shoulders as Ichigo kissed his way down his neck. Toshiro realized that he'd grown erect against Ichigo's body and he moaned loudly.

"Fuck," He said. "I missed you. I _need_ you." The water ran between their faces warmly as Ichigo silenced his words with his lips again. Slowly, but surely Toshiro could feel Ichigo coming to life in their embrace, it was like he was locked away in his passion, but with each kiss there was more of the old flame that had once been there, he hoped to strike the kindling hard enough to ignite it again.

"It was hard," Ichigo whispered in Toshiro's ear. "not being able to hold you in my arms." He ran his fingers down Toshiro's lithe body, grasping his erectness and tugging it slowly, gently, agonizingly. "You wouldn't believe what they did to me."

"Ichigo…" Toshiro bit his lip, the orange haired young man was speaking so huskily, lust lacing its way into his words, dripping heavily as he fell back into routine. He remembered how much he'd missed this, this warm body, these blue eyes, there was no trauma strong enough to make Ichigo not want Toshiro, no trauma world shaking enough to stop his libido at the very sight of this white haired god. The young man he was currently working his way down on moaned his name again and Ichigo's cock jumped at the sound of it, he crouched down on his knees when Toshiro grasped his shoulders, looking up the younger man was shaking his head.

"You've been through enough for me to do all the work this time," He smiled, then, ever so slightly he pulled Ichigo back up to a standing position and made his way down to his knees. He grasped Ichigo's half-masted member between his hands and gave it a tentative lick, sending a shudder through his recovered lover. He looked up into Ichigo's eyes as he took him into his mouth and felt the organ between his lips engorge immediately. With his hand held at the base he swallowed Ichigo down causing a cry to erupt from the man he was pleasuring's lips.

Ichigo fisted his hair and Toshiro took him to the hilt in his throat, gagging and spluttering as he pulled him out of his mouth and stroked him. But, as he went to deep throat him again Ichigo pulled harder on his hair, causing the boy to look up again with tear filled eyes. "Stand up," Ichigo said and Toshiro complied. The orange haired man's hand snuck around behind Toshiro's back and he inserted a sopping wet finger into his awaiting hole, eliciting a grunt, almost a moan. Toshiro crushed their lips together in that moment again, and a part of his mind wonders if he thought this was how he'd keep Ichigo from being taken again, by fucking him.

A part of his mind told him, _this won't make up for what happened to him_. And he ignored it, but it went on to think, _you're comforting each other with sex_. Again Toshiro ignored the nay-saying, because he knew how very untrue it was, sex was a comfort, yes, but it was also an experience that allowed them to push past emotion and into a territory where they could speak freely and openly. Not that they couldn't do that without the sex, mind you, but it was _also_ fun. It was the utmost expression of love and longing, and it only made sense for him to want Ichigo, and for Ichigo to want him as well.

Toshiro jutted his hips out, trying to grip onto something, but the slippery tiles of the shower provided no support. Instead Ichigo pushed him hard against the wall and took him there, exerting his pent up anger and the very last of his strength into a positive channel, and as he thrusted away he felt the last remnants of captivity lifting off of him. Ironically enough, inside of Toshiro was when he was the most free.

They finished, and showered, and went again, and showered and Ichigo ended up sucking off Toshiro just before the water went cold. Then they stepped out of the tub and dried off, Toshiro making Ichigo brush his teeth again for good measure, and doing the same to his own mouth. Then, towel clad, they returned to their room where they dressed, kissed wetly between clothing, and once again departed into the more populated part of Ichigo's home.

It hadn't really occurred to Ichigo what it meant that Rukia was gone till he stepped downstairs. The room she had been occupying lay wide open and was bare but for the furniture. But Ichigo looked past it, and instead his vision focused on his living area where on the couch Karin was cuddling the baby. _His _baby. He walked forward and his sister looked up and smiled at him. She handed him the bundle of joy and for the second time that day Ichigo felt something when he looked down on that oddly familiar and familial face.

He was a father. There could be no denying this child for him, there wasn't a trace of Renji in him, not in his eyes, or his nose, or his mouth, profile, cheeks, smile, nowhere. The orange hair was darker, and straighter than Ichigo's, finer even, but that was because of Rukia and her contribution to the lovely creature's genetic code. He held the baby closer still and sat between Yuzu and Karin, the prior laying her head on his shoulder, the latter trying desperately to keep her attention on the game on the silenced television screen, but failing miserably as her eyes kept falling onto that adorable face. "Hey, buddy," Ichigo finally said to the baby, and when the little boy in his arms blinked his giant brown eyes at Ichigo the orange haired young man knew that this would be the most spoiled child in history, and he smiled.

Toshiro found himself smiling at the scene in front of him as well and then he heard a _CLICK! _sound. He looked beside him and there was Isshin, holding a digital camera and smiling. "Precious moment," He said with a huge grin. Then he handed the camera to Toshiro. "I thought you might enjoy it, for making, and remembering memories."

"I—Isshin I don't know what to say." Toshiro said, looking down at the expensive camera in his hands.

"Thank you works, don't worry about it, I picked it up when we went out for baby stuff, besides, the more pictures you take, the easier it'll be to steal that one of Masaki out of Ichigo's office," Isshin said, his smile still dazzling and dapper and Toshiro suddenly very much wished Masaki was alive, and he so very suddenly wished she'd been there, holding Isshin's hand and had been smiling along with him. He deserved that much.

"Thank you," Toshiro said, hugging him. "Father,"

"Don't buy into it Toshiro!" Ichigo said from the couch. "It just means he's not getting you a Christmas present, cheap old man." And then, between two grown men and a baby, the arguing started, and it felt normal, it felt…jolly. Toshiro couldn't think that not even a day ago he'd been haunted by the thought of losing the love of his life, he couldn't bring himself to even see that savage and predatory smile that was Byakuya Kuchiki. Someone grasped his shoulder and he jumped slightly.

"'Shiro, come taste this bolognaise I'm making!" Rangiku smiled, and he looked into the kitchen and there was his other family, Jushiro huddled over the stove, dropping herbs into a few pots with oven mitts over his hands, and Rangiku leading him in to help with the cooking. It might have been a very Merry Christmas after all, he thought, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

She had nowhere to go. Maybe that's why she ended up where she did. Standing outside the place where he'd been murdered. There was police tape all over the building, and a few squad cars parked around the community, trying, and failing, to direct pedestrians away from the area as they did the search. A police officer told her she couldn't be twenty feet within the immediate area and she nodded, about to walk away then he stopped her and told her she looked just like one of the guys they'd found inside and asked if she'd known a Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia shook her head, "Never heard of him," She said to the man. She must have looked a mess, her hair matted down by snow and sweat, two suitcases in hand two coats wrapped around her shoulders and a thin nightgown underneath it all with a pair of black leather boots. She walked away, the bodies had already been taken away and she wasn't sure what kind of semblance, what kind of peace she would have gotten from seeing him dead. Then she wasn't sure if she meant Renji or if she meant her brother.

She walked to the sidewalk and sat gently on the concrete, her body still ached a bit from not being properly cared for after her pregnancy, but she knew she had no reason to complain, she'd left. Made an ass of herself because her emotions were getting in the way. If she went back now Ichigo would welcome her with open arms, like he always did. He might glare at her, and he might say hurtful things, but he would welcome her nonetheless.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" Rukia glanced up, there was a man, tall and handsome with hair as brown as fresh soil and eyes so mocha she was sure he cried coffee. He had thick square rimmed glasses and a warm smile. He was wearing a green coat on top of a suit of grey with matching shoes and behind him was a smiling man, pale as a ghost with white hair paler still. His eyes were slits, but when he opened them the pupils were as red as sin and menacing, the pale man was holding a large umbrella over the friendlier man's head, an umbrella big enough for the two to stand under comfortably.

"No I'm sorry, my last name is Abarai," Rukia said and looked away.

"You're a horrible liar," The man said with a smile, he reached a hand out. "My name is Aizen Sosuke, your brother was—and he was your brother those eyes don't fool me—was supposed to meet me for lunch half an hour ago. I can guess why he didn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rukia continued to lie, then she stood. "Good day, sirs." And she started to walk away.

"Where will you go, Rukia?" Aizen called after her. "With no home." She turned to look at him and he was still smiling so cordially. "Your husband is dead, you don't have a job, no other family. You must have given your baby away because the last I heard you were pregnant."

"Shame. Hope the dear goes to a good home," The smiling man said.

"Shut your mouth," Rukia growled at the white haired slit-eyed man.

"Come now, Gin is from a foster home himself, he holds a special place in his heart for less fortunate children." Aizen said giving the man he'd called Gin a look of sympathy. "But Rukia, none of that is important. Your brother is dead—"

"I know," Rukia said heatedly.

"Your husband is dead—"

"I fucking know, you prick!" She screamed, earning the attention of a few officers who looked in their direction. Rukia shook her head and waved them off, one or two of the men looked unconvinced about it but turned back to their work.

"Testy, testy. If you'll just listen. With Byakuya gone there is the matter of the Kuchiki fortune falling onto your shoulders, the title of Godfather falling into your lap, the Seireitei Soul Reapers become your responsibility."

"I don't think so," Rukia said. "My mother got killed making sure I'd never have to go through with any of this useless politicking."

"Yet, we arrive at an impasse." Aizen said smoothly and Gin handed him the umbrella. "Walk with us, please." And the white haired man pushed something long and hard into her spine, Rukia stiffened and walked with them. "Because there are still many, many men loyal to Byakuya merely by his reputation, but you and I both know the real him don't we? A pompous coward who resorted to unconventional means to get what he wanted."

"What are you then?" Rukia ventured bravely and the gun was pressed harder into her back.

"Me? Well, take your whole incident for instance, I wouldn't have kidnapped anyone. I would have kindly come knocking on Ichigo Kurosaki's door, introduced myself and shot whoever answered in the face. Then, I would have continued to kill anyone in the home, poured myself a glass of wine, found a CD player and placed in my favorite Vivaldi CD in the tray, put it to play and I would have waited for you to come to me."

"How do you know where I was?" Rukia asked, fear creeping into her even more quickly.

"Because unlike your brother, who toyed with his prey like a fat, lazy housecat, I hunt like a feral jungle cat." Aizen smirked. "Of course, Gin prefers to get his hands dirty more than I do so I let him do what he wants most of the time." After a minute or two of walking they arrived at a rather large luxury sedan, standing outside of the door were two men Rukia presumed to be servants as they opened the car doors and nodded their heads, keeping their eyes low on the ground.

"What the hell do you want with me then?" They were seated inside the warm car and the very same Vivaldi Aizen had been talking about was playing over the speakers, it was some concerto that Rukia didn't know off the top of her head. Whichever one it was though it was slow, playful, and positively resonant. "You're not going after Ichigo are you?"

"What? No. I'm insulted you would even ask that. He's an innocent man, as is the rest of his family. I could care less about the innocent. No, you, you were born into the wrong bloodline, so I'm going to give you two choice, come work for me and relinquish all assets of the Kuchiki fortune over to me, or…Gin?"

"Or I blow your fucking brains out and we take what we want." Gin said, smiling ear to ear and he cocked his gun as if to prove a point Rukia was very sure they had already made. She swallowed hard and sat back. Ichigo had warned her, he'd warned her not to go out, and she'd run away like a child from an oppressive parent. Tears stung her eyes and were soon overflowing over the sides of her lids.

"What do I have to do?" She asked in a trembling whisper. Aizen smiled.

"How do you feel about street corners?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, alright. I have one chapter left so you guys don't get your panties in a wad. lol Only kidding, but seriously, last chapter definitely wasn't the end of this story, the next one will be. It'll be a Christmas oriented one because I like Christmas and well I feel like I should end this thing on a happy note considering everything our protagonists have gone through.

Anyway, I don't particularly hate Rukia, I don't, but she just happened to be the token bitch in this story so I'm not sorry about what I did to her, I do apologize if any of you were actually starting to feel for her in the end. **Also**, the real reason this author's note is at the bottom is that in your review that you will most assuredly write I want you to put a male baby's name in it, and if I like the name I'll name Ichigo's child that. See, talk about a spoiler alert if ever there was one.

I won't tell you I'm picking the name, but I'm sure when I put it in you'll know who you are. Anyway, one more chapter to go and One Lonely Night will be finished! I think we've done good to wrap up all the loose ends, neh?


	14. Chapter 14

One Lonely Night

**Author's Notes**: Alright, alright. This is the end of the road for this story, and you guys have been so, so very wonderful. Never before have people reviewed and given me so much feedback about a story and it drove me on to do my absolute best to bring to you what I consider to be a great story. I'm also happy to see it go because I COULD NOT for the life of me write on any of my other stories and believe me they need it.

On that same note, if you're a fan of Kingdom Hearts then check out my profile, hell, if you were a fan of this story check out my profile. I would love, love, love you guys to check out some of my other stuff (Rise and Fall, especially), and yes, I am shamelessly plugging them here. My first attempt at a Bleach story wasn't…the best, so if you read the other Bleach one don't be expecting too much of anything because it was a long time ago and I've grown as an author. (Just…er…read my more recent stuff so you don't lose your image of me)

Anyway, you guys were all so great and I can't get over how much you guys have really come to mean, and I can honestly say that if it weren't for you, yes, you personally, whether you read, reviewed, or favorited, or just enjoyed the story (or if you hated it!) this wouldn't be what it was without you. Thank you. (Also, excuse the adorableness of this chapter in some parts, I really truly apologize.)

**Summary**: Toshiro lived life at night, not because he wanted to but because it was the best time to perform his job. Ichigo just so happened to meet him at his office, one lonely night. Now life's thrown them a curveball, one even bigger than their strange relationship, can Ichigo weather this new storm in his life, after having just barely survived the last one?

Chapter Fourteen: The Finale

Isshin wasn't above getting another blood test. It wasn't really such a blow to Ichigo's character as it was his ex's. When it came back positive Ichigo hadn't been sure that his father could have gotten any gushier with the child, but he had been horribly wrong. He watched in shame as his child was put into a little jumpsuit to match his father's, it wouldn't have been so bad because it was cute separately, but the child's grandfather insisted on them matching in every way. He stopped him at a miniature watch and ring set. It was too much.

"Dad, really," Ichigo said holding onto the little watch, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Stop pestering Ichiro," He pulled the little boy into his arms and hugged him closer. "Oh, uh…Dad."

"Yeah, son?" Isshin asked.

"I think he needs a diaper change." Ichigo laughed holding the boy at an arm's length.

"I did it last time," Isshin said a bit wearily. "I love my grandson, I really do, but that kid can _go_."

"Honestly," Toshiro said pushing himself off the couch and moving over to the place where the three Kurosaki men were setting up for a Christmas tree. "You two cut people open for a living, but a little baby poop is too much for you to handle," He gently took Ichiro out of his father's arms and placed him on the blanket the boy was supposed to be napping on.

"Tell your other daddy that blood and poop aren't the same thing," Ichigo said to Ichiro from across the room, refusing to speak to him in the unintelligible babble that his sisters had taken to when they spoke to the boy. Then he nearly cursed as the stand for the tree fumbled in his hand. Toshiro smiled at him and then turned back to the work at hand, to his right was a diaper bag and he had it turned over, baby powder, ointment, diapers, toys, and food were spilled out on the floor.

Ichiro gurgled happily on the floor as Toshiro diapered him and then he couldn't help himself. "I got your belly," He smiled to the baby lightly tickling him. "I got your belly!" He said again and Ichiro laughed happily. In the week he'd been around in the world he'd gained a pound and a half, but that could have been all the feedings. Aunt Rangiku fed him, Aunt Karin, Aunt Yuzu, Grandpa, Daddy, Father, and even sometime his uncle with the white hair who looked like Daddy, Uncle Jushiro. You would be hard pressed to find a more happily fed, and steadily growing more rotund baby.

"Showing your soft side?" It was Jushiro and Toshiro smiled up at him.

"Just a little," He said, his face burning.

"How is he?" His brother asked.

"Happy. This is the best baby in the history of the world, he hardly ever cries." Toshiro said, though he was slightly afraid to jinx the situation, luckily Ichiro just stared up at him with his huge eyes, blinking and trying to understand how anything and everything worked, and then he decided he didn't care and yawned. "God, Ichigo he's so adorable."

"You don't seem like the type to gush," Jushiro smiled.

"Well, this is my child now too," Toshiro replied.

"It's very true," Ichigo said finally getting his tree stand to cooperate. Great. Now only a hundred and twenty different pieces to go. What could he say, it was a big tree.

"That makes him my nephew," Jushiro inserted. "And since I'm getting out of the investigative business—"

"Whoa, whoa, you're doing what?" Toshiro asked, he wrapped Ichiro in the blanket and picked him up, then he put him in the adjacent crib against the wall, that was filled to the brim with stuffed animals. So far though Ichiro's favorite was a stuffed lion that Ichigo had named Kon, it had been something from his own childhood and he was kind of happy to see his baby boy so fond of it, and then he would smile here, _his _baby boy.

"Yes, I'm getting older Toshiro and more sick as the days go on, I can't keep up. Rangiku and I feel like it would be best. You were supposed to be my last case, but that sort of turned into Ichigo being my last case." He smiled. "I'm glad it was though, I went out with a bang."

"B—but, what will you do now? I didn't want you to stop doing what you loved."

"It's alright," Jushiro smiled. "You wouldn't believe some of the cases I had, the really exciting ones didn't pay much, but you don't get paid for excitement, you get paid spying on rich people's spouses. Those gigs, they were my favorites," Jushiro glanced over at Ichigo and his father. "Uh, I think that goes on the next rung of the stand actually,"

"Oh come on MacGyver," Isshin said. "You didn't even read the manual."

"Dad, he's kind of right, it won't fit right here." Ichigo tried to stick the fake branch of the synthetic Holly tree into a socket but it kept falling out. Isshin's face turned slightly pink, but he went back to work without any kind of comment, and Jushiro laughed.

"Sorry, old habits."

"Why don't you come put the damn thing together?" Isshin asked.

"Because I'm afraid if I so much as touch that tree you'll cut me with a scalpel," That caused Isshin to laugh and he shook his head, he hated it but he liked Jushiro more and more. It probably still stemmed from the fact that he wasn't very trusting of people who tried to wedge their ways into his family, his small, very tight knit family who fended for themselves and looked out for each other. But Rangiku, Jushiro, and Toshiro were hard pressed to be left out of it, and he found himself more and more open towards them, Toshiro most especially, he'd been inducted into the circle a long time ago.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Karin called and opened the door. Ichigo perked up at the sound of a very familiar voice. "It's Retsu," Karin called and led the woman into the living room.

"Hello all," Retsu Unohana smiled. "oh my, there's so much going on here." Hanatoro peeked over her shoulder and waved at the group timidly, a rather large man with a slightly unintelligent look to his face had a big hand clamped around Hanatoro's slim waist.

"Hi everyone," He smiled nervously. "Sorry to barge in like this."

"It's not a problem, right Ichigo?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Ichigo said attaching more pieces to the tree, then he looked up. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, um, this is Ganbu Shiba, he's—er—he's—"

"Geesh, Hanatoro, they'll think you're ashamed of me. I'm his boyfriend." Ganbu introduced. "No one got a problem with that right?"

"You're so big, how is he even standing?" Ichigo wondered absentmindedly, still fiddling with his decorations.

"What was that you orange haired freak?" Ganbu nearly yelled.

"Will you be quiet?" Toshiro glared from the floor. "I just put him down for his nap."

"But—!"

"Shh!" Toshiro said, and the oxen man decided that he was more afraid of the small white haired guy than he was of the rude doctor who was putting a Christmas tree together, one look from those dark blue eyes seemed like instant death.

"There seems to be a lot going on in your life now, Ichigo." Unohana said, and everyone could hear the concern in her voice. "Do you mind if we talk?" Ichigo decided he'd done as much as he could with the damned tree and stood dusting synthetic fir leaves off his hands.

"Yeah sure, Jushiro will you help dad finish up?"

"No problem," Jushiro said with a small smile on his lips. "If Isshin doesn't mind." He added.

"Knock yourself out," Isshin said, but then he began to work in a fervor, almost trying to beat Jushiro to finishing the tree off. Jushiro just smiled and picked up a limb, placing it into a correct slot without much preamble, and soon the race began. Toshiro had folded the baby blanket and put the bottles and toys away already, and was immersing himself into a more recent book, this Harry Potter kid had a pretty interesting life.

* * *

Ichigo stayed at the bottom of the stairs for a minute, just observing the pleasantries of normalcy, then he put a hand on Retsu shoulder and ushered her up to his study. Once inside she smiled. "You have a lot of pictures," She said picking one up of him and Toshiro making funny faces at the camera, the angle of the picture made it obvious that one of them was holding the camera, Toshiro's tongue sticking out and Ichigo's eyes were crossed, both young men were laughing in the picture.

"Toshiro been like an addict with his new camera, he won't leave me alone about it. I'm starting to think that dad getting it for him was a bad idea." But even as he said it there was a large, goofy grin on Ichigo's face. Retsu picked up another of the two kissing.

"It seems your time away from the hospital has really helped you out," She said. "You seem a lot more stable than I remember you being."

"Getting kidnapped'll do that to you I guess, if you're already broken enough." He smiled, and at the look on her face Ichigo remembered that Unohana didn't know about what had happened. So he told her the tale, and watched her face go from shocked to horrified as he told her the details he'd even left out for Toshiro and his father's sake. She seemed to be at a loss for words and Ichigo wondered if it had been the right idea to tell her.

"My god." She finally said after a while. "Ichigo, you…you did something I've read about but never actually witnessed. Your psyche was so broken that the jolt from your experience knocked everything back into proportion for you, you saw personifications of your ID and your Superego, I mean, this is so Freudian that I can hardly think straight...I mean the chances that something like that would work is about twenty thousand to one your brain would have to—"

"As much as I loved taking Psych back in college I never paid much attention in it, Retsu." Ichigo said with a grin. "Try dumbing it down for a poor surgeon such as myself."

"Right," She breathed and put a hand against her heart like it was beating faster than she could handle. "You're a medical marvel, Ichigo, a human being at his finest, when faced with danger your will to survive won out over your brief psychotic break, as such you were able to think logically and act appropriately to stay alive."

"I just did what I had to." Ichigo shrugged.

"Exactly! My god, I mean, if someone who had been at your status of psychosis had been under the same scientifically induced levels of stress I don't know if that individual would have handled it the same way you did, at first I was questioning the laws of Nature vs. Nurture when you told me it was your mother visiting you, but then you say that she _turned _into this reflection of yourself, your ID, your most core being, and you see this thing claiming to be your grandfather, and he is your conscious, or your Superego, wishing for you to do the right thing at whatever cost, I'm almost astounded beyond words."

"'Almost' being the key term there I'm assuming?" Ichigo laughed, but Retsu was on a roll now.

"Delved into a world of your own design, how I wish you would have had a pen and paper at the time so I could have seen the sketches,"

"Drawing wasn't exactly something I might have done in the situation." Ichigo told her.

"And this Byakuya fellow, his desire to please his deceased father, his treatment of others, my god, I'm sure he would have been an interesting subject to study, shame he died, you say it was that man downstairs Jushiro who orchestrated the plan to save you?" Her eyes were full of a million questions and Ichigo could only laugh at her, he realized that he'd never seen Unohana truly work on a patient before, and now he knew why she was most likely the most skilled psychologist this side of the world.

"Yeah," He said. "So what's your diagnoses of me? I've got a clean bill of mental health?"

"Hard to say," Retsu said and she returned to the world of the present, though he could still see her mind turning like so many gears in her eyes. "A mental sickness isn't the same as a physical one, they are similar in that they both have the ability to return, but unlike most physical sicknesses a mental one can go a very long time without ever being detected, or even if it is it can hide and then return."

"But I'm fine," Ichigo told her.

"I believe that," She said. "But, to be on the safe side, I have to ask: how do you feel?"

Ichigo took a second, something like that had been unexpected. He leaned against a bookshelf and for a moment he stared at himself with an arm around Toshiro, the white haired young man holding a very small, and very much asleep Ichiro in his arms, and they were both smiling, genuine smiles that touched every part of their faces. Then he took a deep breath and met Retsu's interested gaze, "Happy." He said. "I'm really happy. I know it might sound strange, but I'm glad Rukia didn't stick around, and I'm glad Toshiro didn't take off the first chance he got, and even with everything that's happened I think it's made us stronger than any other family in existence."

"No," Retsu smiled. "That sounds like just the answer I needed to hear." Then they walked downstairs together to quite a scene.

* * *

"Honestly," Toshiro was rolling his eyes, trying his hardest to console the crying baby in his arms, a half finished Christmas tree was overturned on Isshin, and Jushiro was just shaking his head, Ganbu looked positively entertained and even Hanatoro was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Your father tripped and fell trying to put the top piece on the tree before Jushiro could finish, he ended up slipping over the cords and he and the tree ended up like that," Toshiro pointed at Isshin on the floor, looking triumphant.

"I got the topper on," He said with a thumbs up. Retsu chuckled.

"Don't encourage him," Ichigo said and stepped over his old man and the tree. Then he gingerly took the baby in his lover's arms and rocked him back and forth. "Shh, it's okay little man." Ichigo smiled down at the crying boy whose face was turning red. "Grandpa's just really dumb sometimes, don't worry, you got enough of your Grandma in you that you won't inherit it." He said and Toshiro handed him a pacifier, Ichigo placed it in the little mouth of Ichiro and soon the screaming turned to small sobs, and the small sobs turned into deep breaths, then Ichiro was sleeping soundly again. Ichigo placed the babe back in his crib and marveled at how perfectly he fit into the stuffed lion's arms, he really was so very small.

"Well everyone, we just wanted to check in," Retsu smiled. "Come along nephew," Hanatoro jumped up and pulled Ganbu off the couch, the taller, bulkier man pressing his lips against Hanatoro's, who was the same color as a tomato.

"G—good-bye everyone, you have a lovely home." The tiny physical therapist said and Ichigo shook his hand, then he shook Ganbu's and gave Retsu a hug.

"You guys should come to my dad's for Christmas dinner if you don't have anything to do." Ichigo said. "We always have dinner out there."

"Sure, I'll bring a few things," Retsu smiled.

"Then its set!" Isshin smiled and worked his way out from under the tree, setting it back up he gave everyone their good-byes and when he saw them out the door he turned around to see the tree had been completed. "Damn it Ukitake."

"Think of it this way," Jushiro smiled. "You can decorate it." And Ichigo got the very strong feeling that a Christmas tradition had just been born. He shook his head and got the broom to clean away the brush left from dropping the synthetic decoration, Rangiku and his sister had left to buy tinsel and other things to make the house a Winter Wonderland and he cleared the living room floor before he sat on the couch beside Toshiro, taking the young man's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

"Hey beautiful," He said and Toshiro blushed.

"Hey yourself," He said, tinged pink, Ichigo smirked and kissed the young man. "Ichigo! Your dad and Jushiro are watching!" Toshiro said in a voice that belayed how much he wanted to yell, but thought better of it considering the sleeping bundle in the crib.

"No we're not," Isshin said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, you two aren't all over each other right now," Jushiro threw over his shoulder, preening the tree. Toshiro blushed even more vividly.

"If Karin were here I'd let her kick all your asses," Toshiro grumbled, but he didn't move away from Ichigo, who had turned the television on, it was a rerun of Rudolf and the two sat there in each other's arms, Ichigo watching the clayamation reindeer with the glowing nose and Toshiro reading about The Boy Who Lived snugly wrapped under Ichigo.

* * *

Christmas came and went rather spectacularly, Toshiro was surprised when Ichigo had handed him a small rectangular box, and even more surprised when he opened it to find a key inside. But not just any kind of key, a car key. "Ichigo," he had said. "this is too much."

"Please," Ichigo smiled. "I know you don't like flashy things, so it isn't anything like that, just something to get you back and forth." But the black Bugatti Spider wasn't only flashy, it was damn right over the top. "Ichigo…"

"You don't like it?" The hardtop was apparently convertible, and the white leather interior was unstainable. Toshiro wanted to refuse it, but the look on Ichigo's face made him sigh several heavy breaths.

"Can I at least drive your car?" Toshiro asked. "And you can have this…this thing?"

"Sure," Ichigo smiled and opened the garage, inside was a red and white 2009 Viper Roadster. "I gave Karin the Lincoln, so I had to get a new car too." He smiled even wider and Toshiro looked like he especially wanted to hurt Ichigo.

"Ichigo, this is all incredibly expensive." Toshiro said.

"I know," Ichigo said and Toshiro was afraid that if he smiled any wider his face was going to break.

"There's no way you could pay for this, even on your salary." Toshiro said to further his point.

"I know," Ichigo said again.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"Maybe…" Then Toshiro was pounding his fists against Ichigo's chest light enough not to hurt too badly, but Ichigo knew that Toshiro was a lot stronger than he let on.

"Tell me, punk." Toshiro insisted causing the orange haired man to laugh.

"Well," Ichigo said, rocking on his feet back and forth. "A man by the name of Genryusai Yamamoto called me today," He said.

"Yeah…so what?" Toshiro asked.

"He just so happens to own Second Chance Memorial, and most of the other hospitals in the general area." Ichigo said and Toshiro still didn't know what he was getting at. "Genryusai is a very wealthy man."

Toshiro sighed again. "Okay, Ichigo, what did he call you about?"

"Well," Ichigo said. "Not only is he very wealthy, but he's also very old." Ichigo said. "And he's a good friend of my dad's, but the old man never had any family of his own, he's out lived two wives and never wanted to try again. Anyway, he's giving my dad all the hospitals he owns,"

"Wait…_giving _them to Isshin?" Toshiro said, astounded.

"Yup, apparently he thinks he's not going to be here much longer or something, and since he was the one who mentored my dad, well, he's giving the whole shebang to him." Ichigo smiled and he pushed his lips against Toshiro with excitement. "And Dad, being the kind of guy he is—"

"The kind that gets trapped underneath Christmas trees?" Toshiro wondered aloud.

"Well, yeah. But don't be too harsh, he's making me a full partner, I—we—you and me—own half of the all of the hospitals in town!" Toshiro blinked, and he blinked again. Ichigo was pushing his lips against the white haired young man's and when he pulled back Toshiro blinked one more time.

"Wow." He said.

"I know," Ichigo smiled. The day only got progressively, and uncomprehendingly better after that. It was dinner time, all the other presents had been given out, and though Toshiro didn't have much he gave what he could, a collage of pictures here, a poem there, and he promised that next year he would be able to buy gifts for his new family. "Toshiro," Ichigo said at the table, the young man was seated next to him, and across from Retsu, beside her was her nephew, and beside him was his boyfriend, next to him was Yuzu and then Isshin at the head of the table, with Karin beside him, on the opposite end Rangiku took Toshiro's left and Jushiro sat at the end of the table.

"Yes?" He wondered, one hand in Ichigo's, then he looked up at the orange haired young man. "You better not have anymore "gifts" Ichigo Kurosaki." He said lowly, menacingly.

"Perish the thought," Ichigo smiled mischievously. "I had a question for you though,"

"What?" Then Ichigo reached into his pocket and produced another box, this one square shaped but with a dome and a hinge, coated in black velvet. "No…" Toshiro gasped unbelievingly.

"I haven't even asked yet, babe, you can't say no," Ichigo smiled. Then he opened the box and two karats of square cut yellow diamond with a white gold band stared Toshiro in the face. "Toshiro Hitsugaya," Ichigo said and pushed his chair away to get down on one knee.

"You're—proposing." Toshiro said in a breathy voice.

"I'm trying," Ichigo smiled.

"No one's ever proposed to me before," Toshiro told him. "I don't know why I'm still talking."

"You're probably in shock, dear," Retsu supplied helpfully. Toshiro was nodding, and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Keep this up, Shiro and maybe I won't feel like proposing anymore." But he was smiling that big dumb smile that Toshiro loved.

"I'm sorry," Toshiro said, and he bit back unwanted tears, damn it, Ichigo knew he didn't like crying in front of people. "Go on."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya we've been through so much—" Ichigo said.

"Oh get on with it!" Karin said. "Toshiro will you freakin' marry my brother?"

"Karin!" Yuzu said. "You have to be more romantic than that."

"God, would you two put a lid on it?" Ichigo asked angrily, but Toshiro grabbed both of Ichigo's hands and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"I'm trying to eat," Karin grumbled, and Yuzu kicked her shin lightly.

"It's sweet." She said.

When they pulled back Ichigo was smiling lopsidedly. "I'm going to guess that means 'yes?"

"Yes, you beautiful lummox." Toshiro said and kissed him again. Everyone clapped after that and Rangiku broke open a bottle of wine that Retsu had brought with them. The phone rang and in all the happiness Isshin decided he would answer it, but it was apparently Ichigo's cell phone, not the house phone. Either way, he picked it up.

"Hello?" Isshin asked.

"Ichigo?" The voice on the other side of the phone said.

"No, this is his father, how can I help you?" Isshin asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," The voice was male. "Just tell Ichigo Shinji called, tell him I said thanks for everything, the plane tickets, the books, everything, and tell him I'm going back to school soon, would you tell him that for me?" Isshin smiled.

"Yeah sure," He said. "Merry Christmas," He added.

"Yeah," The man named Shinji said rather happily. "Merry Christmas," Then the phone hung up and Isshin smiled beside himself, he didn't know what it was about, but he knew that somehow his son had helped someone else out, and he was so very proud of his boy. He went back into the kitchen and had a glass of wine with everyone else, and soon the evening came.

* * *

"So this is your room from when you were younger huh?" Toshiro asked, the room was pretty simple, nothing outstanding, it looked like there had once been posters and things on the wall but that Ichigo had taken them down.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. Ichiro was with Rangiku and Jushiro, who wanted him for the night. "when do you want to have the ceremony?" Ichigo asked, but Toshiro kissed him instead.

"We'll worry about that later, fiancé," He smiled and Ichigo knew the white haired young man was drunk, he'd allowed himself three glasses of wine and that seemed to be two too many. "I love you Ichigo," Toshiro said. "I love our family, I love what we have, I don't ever want you to leave me."

Ichigo smiled. "I'd never leave you," He said. "Never again."

"No," Toshiro said, and swayed into Ichigo. "I couldn't handle life without you, I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too, Toshiro." Ichigo smiled and thought the flush against Toshiro face was quite cute. Then the younger man kissed him with a fervor only the drunk could possess and there was a need in his lips that only the drunk _and _horny could achieve. So they consummated their engagement that night, and it was blissful and beautiful as ever, even if Toshiro kept saying things he would normally die if he knew Ichigo had been told, and he said them so freely.

"You mean everything to me," He would say and, "When you're not around I'm thinking about you," and just so many different things, finally Ichigo took the initiative and silenced him with his tongue for the rest of the night, partially because he knew how embarrassed Toshiro would have been in the morning, and partially because he was really turned on.

* * *

The ceremony, they had decided, took place that next November, the same day they'd fist met. It was hard to believe that Ichiro was already almost one, he was saying "Dada" and "Papa" and other simple phrases to let them know when he was hungry, or sleepy, and he was just amazing. He did have Ichigo's eyes, but his hair was as straight as an arrow, and it grew like a weed, it seemed like every time they cut it it had already grown out again the next day. He was also beginning to slim down, and he was so long! He was going to be as tall as his father in all probability. He was also so very handsome, if they weren't careful he'd turn into a little heartbreaker.

"Who gives you away?" The priest asked Toshiro, and the young man in his arms bounced around.

"I do!" Ichiro said and the party goers laughed as the boy was handed to his grandfather. "Gampaw." He smiled and babbled and Isshin looked around so to make sure no one was watching and handed the boy a bite sized Snickers, which promptly ended up smeared all over the small boy's little vest. Other than that though the ceremony went off without a hitch, and Ichigo and Toshiro kissed in front of all their friends and extended families. Well, mostly Ichigo's family, but Jushiro and Rangiku were there as well.

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss your spouse." The official said and Ichigo and Toshiro smiled fondly at each other and kissed before them everyone with vigor, Rangiku and Yuzu had put everything together, that's how they got lilies this late in the year and why everything was so beautifully coordinated. When they pulled back the small crowd erupted in applause and the two could hardly wait for the reception to be over to begin their honeymoon.

* * *

It was five years later, and Ichiro, who was growing much the same as his hair (which was now a beautiful bronze color) that is to say, very quickly, and he was going to his first day at real school. Kindergarten, it was a huge step for them, and Toshiro was a little weary as to what the parents and teachers would say about the whole Ichiro having two father's thing. Ichigo, regrettably, had to go into the office today to check on things so he couldn't make it to drop the boy off, Toshiro didn't argue the fact that Ichigo should have made it in even if he had to work, because it was no use, Ichigo was needed by other people besides his family.

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki?" The teacher asked, her name was Soi Fon, she was a pretty dark haired woman with skin a similar color to Toshiro's.

"Yes," Toshiro said and held Ichiro against his legs, the little bundle of energy had just caught sight of the toys and colored pencils and computers and…well just everything. He was bustling to get his hands on all of it. "I'm Ichiro's father," Toshiro told her and the boy looked up at him and smiled. "His other father," Toshiro added.

"Daddy, can I—please?" He asked and Toshiro could hardly ever say no to him.

"Would you mind if he played?" Toshiro asked and Soi Fon told him that would be just fine, and Ichiro was immediately introducing himself to the other children as soon as Toshiro let go of him, and Toshiro watched with palpable anxiety. "You have to understand, he comes from a very special family," Toshiro said, not taking his eyes off of Ichiro. "His father, his biological father, and I have been married for the past five years, or—we've had a civil union, whatever you want to call it, and we were together for a while before then. We're all very close and I don't want anyone making fun of him because of us."

Soi Fon smiled at him fondly and said, "Mr. Kurosaki, would you step outside the door please?"

"But—" Toshiro looked at Ichiro who was talking animatedly with the other kids, the young ones were hanging on the boy's every single word. He always had had an immense imagination, and he was so personable, and sweet, and Toshiro couldn't leave him if he needed him.

"Ichiro will be fine," Soi Fon said and held onto his arm. "I want to introduce you to someone." Toshiro nodded simply, but his eyes were still tense with nerves.

"Chiro," He said loudly enough for the young man to look over at him. "I'll be right outside if you need me." And Ichiro smiled Ichigo's smile, only it was a bit more toothless than Ichigo's, the boy was missing his two front teeth.

"Okay Daddy!" He said, and he turned back to the other kids.

"That's your dad?" One of them said. "He looks so cool!"

"Yeah," Ichiro could be heard saying and Toshiro smiled faintly. "My other dad, he's cool too! Hey, can I see your truck? I have a truck like this at home," And Toshiro didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation as he was pulled into an adjoining room. It was apparently a teacher's lounge, because the room was full of other adults.

"This," Soi Fon said motioning to a beautiful dark skinned woman with hair so dark it was purple in the light and eyes that were positively golden. Toshiro had to catch his breath as he looked at her, and wondered where in the world all these beautiful women kept coming from. "is my lover of the past—what, fifteen years?" Soi Fon asked.

"Something like that," The woman said. "Hi, my name is Shihouin Yoruichi, but you can call me Yoruichi, everyone does." She smiled.

"Toshiro Kurosaki," Toshiro said and shook her hand.

"So as you can see, Mr. Kurosaki, this is an equal opportunities school, we believe that equality and tolerance are the best guidelines, and that if everyone feels safe and secure there will hardly ever be any instances for discipline. We have a zero tolerance bullying rule."

Toshiro nodded. "I—thank you." He said and wrung his hands together. Yoruichi smiled at him understandingly.

"First time here?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I remember our first time too, schools weren't so accepting then, but don't worry, your kid'll be in good hands." Then the golden eyed, purple haired woman gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to her work, not before receiving a quick peck to the cheek for Soi Fon, and she ushered Toshiro back into the main Kindergarten room. Ichiro was running around with other boys and girls his age, apparently playing tag.

"What time is pick up?" Toshiro asked, and he still cast a nervous glance towards Ichiro.

"One thirty," She told him, and Toshiro watched him play for a little longer than he decided to go, he had to go all at once or he wouldn't leave at all.

"Daddy!" Ichiro shouted and ran over to him before he could make it out the door.

"I'll be back, son." Toshiro said smiling at him and crouching down to give the young man a hug. Ichiro hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Then Toshiro let him go and the young man flew back to the other side of the room with the other children where he meshed back in with them so fluidly Toshiro blinked. They had raised a social butterfly.

Toshiro ducked out the door and took a steadying breath then he walked forward and bumped into someone. "Sorry," He said and looked up.

"Hey, beautiful, how was it?" Ichigo asked him, smiling, and Toshiro felt his face flush.

"Bastard." He said punching his husband in the arm, but then he took Ichigo's hand. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I said I had to work, I didn't say I wasn't coming." Ichigo laughed. "Anyway, how was it?"

"It was hard. But Chiro took to it like he was a fish and his new surroundings were water. I think we're going to be having a lot of sleepovers from now on." Toshiro told him.

"Should we baby proof the house?" Ichigo asked.

"They're not babies," Toshiro said, but then thought about it. "We'll put all the breakable stuff away though."

"Sounds good." Ichigo said and they made it outside. "I took a cab, I figured you had the car." And it never occurred to them how normal this was, how very married they had become, Toshiro didn't think about it, because it always brought up those two weeks he'd gone without Ichigo and that still made him tear up. Instead he tossed Ichigo the keys to the minivan he'd trade his Bugatti in for. "Aw, I thought you'd take the Viper out."

"I'm not riding in that deathtrap." Toshiro said. "So I definitely wouldn't drive it." In their relationship Toshiro was more of the strict father, the chores were divided up pretty evenly, but he still was the one who tucked Ichiro in the most, and ran the boy's bathwater, and picked out his school clothes the most simply because Ichigo couldn't just _stop_ working, he went in when they were short staffed, and he still got his hands dirty, but he was around a lot more now than he'd ever been before and Toshiro saw Ichiro turning out to be a mix between the both of them. Strong willed like Toshiro but fun and spontaneous and loveable like Ichigo, and as smart as both of them combined.

* * *

In second grade Ichiro met someone. She was a very pretty lady, if not a bit on the skinny side, with long black hair and eyes shaped the same way his were, and she had his nose, and her fingers were just like his, long and spindly. In fact, there were all kinds of similarities between them. She came up to him on the playground one day when the teachers weren't watching and Ichiro had gone to hide from his friend Katsuki 'cause they were playing hide-and-go-seek.

"Hi," She said to him, and his daddies always told him not to talk to strangers, but she didn't look like a stranger, she looked so very familiar, someone from far off in his memory. She didn't volunteer a name, or even much of anything else, but she bent down and hugged him and he hugged her back, she smelt like too much perfume. "You sure got big," She said and her eyes were watering and smearing the make-up on her face. She wore a lot of it, not that she needed it, but there was too much, it made her look wrong. She had on tight fitting clothes too, and really tall high heels.

"I'm seven and a half," Ichiro told her proudly, his two front teeth grown in, but now he was missing one on the bottom row.

"Really?" she asked. "Has it been seven years?" She wondered. Then she pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him, it was a small stuffed turtle. "Just a present," She told him. "Keep it with you, okay?" He told her he would, and he told her he had a stuffed lion, and that his name was Kon, and that he was the toughest lion in the world.

The woman smiled at him and she looked like she was going to kiss his cheek, then she thought better of it and patted it instead. "I love you," She said. "Never forget that."

"Okay." He said and looked at the turtle, it fit in his palm and had big beady eyes, he wasn't sure Kon would like him, but he would keep it because he promised. Then the lady left and as soon as she was gone down the street his friend Katsuki found him.

"One, two, three on Chiro!" Katsuki laughed, and Ichiro smiled at him and showed him his turtle, and then they were called back in for snack. He would never know about what happened all those years ago, because he didn't deserve that burden, he would never know that his two loving fathers had not started out as such, or the woman he'd talked to had been none other than Rukia Kuchiki. He would never know that his Father, Ichigo, had been plagued by a mental breakdown, or that his Daddy, Toshiro, had once been a streetwalker.

Because it wasn't his cross to bear, and his fathers made sure that Ichiro would never have to suffer like they did. Never have to go through one lonely night, not ever.

End.


End file.
